Beautiful Disaster
by WindMillsOfOurMinds
Summary: Part 1: He was smiling down at me, and I found myself rushing into his arms. Our lips were on each other's in a matter of milliseconds. It was a magnetic reaction, like nothing could pull us apart. Cato/Oc COMPLETE! SEQUEL: So Close is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I had to take this story down and fix somethings! Also I changed the name form Until We Bleed to Beautiful Disaster, just because I thought it was more fitting…so here it is up again, please don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 1**

The gentle breeze blew my light brown locks across my face; I didn't bother to move it knowing that it would only be blown back in place. My blue eyes scanned the horizon; the sun would be rising soon bringing the morning to District 7, and with it the reaping. I sighed resting my head against the tick bark of the tree I sat on. I had been up there all night unable to find rest in my own bed. I wouldn't be surprised to find someone else sitting on a branch below me.

Many of the kids my age found it hard to sleep the night before the reaping, so they would seek comfort among the tree tops, away from it all.

I would usually climb to clear my head, which was all the time.

Especially when my mother would bring yet another suitor to our home, ever since my father died she has been trying very hard to marry me off to a boy from one of the rich families in our district. She wanted to make sure I was taken care of if she wherever to be "absent" in my life.

It didn't matter to me, nor would it matter for two more years. I knew I would have to worry about being married-off the second I was safe from the reaping. I had just turned seventeen, and still had to endure two nerve wreaking years of worrying about being picked as a tribute for the horrible Hunger Games…that was the usual excuse I would give my mother, "who would want their bride-to-be, to be send off to her death before her wedding day, mother?"

I would usually win the argument.

I raised my hand to my azure eyes to block the sunlight, with a sigh I began to climb down.

"Laurel Berkeley, how in the name of Panem did you get all the way up there!" A young girl asked from the ground.

I looked down, I wasn't even close to the ground and I had already been climbing down for five or so minutes, "I'm part squirrel." I stated making her giggle.

"You're gonna get in trouble someday, you know?"

I grabbed onto the last branch with both hands, letting my feet dangle under me, "Why? Are you going to tell my mother on me?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Only if you don't take me up there with you one day."

I let go of the branch, smiling as I landed on my feet, "Maybe when you're older."

"Promise?" She asked holding out her pinky.

I wrapped my own around hers, "Shouldn't you be in bed, Dafne?"

The young girl bit her lower lip as we made our way back to our houses, "It's my first…" I nodded taking her hand in mine, "If…If…I get picked-"

"Don't think about that," I stated, "Now go on and get dressed or I'll be going without you." Dafne gave me a toothy grin when I play-kicked her with the side of my boot, I waited for her to go into her own cabin before entering my own.

My mother was already waiting for me when I got in; it wasn't unusual for her to be up early, especial on reaping day. "How high?"

"Thirty-feet." I lied walking by her. I was pretty sure I had gone higher; I just didn't want her to fuss.

She laughed walking after me, "Liar," I shrugged, "I laid something out for you, and please hurry, I told the Briscoes that you would be going with them."

I groaned closing my bedroom door after me; the Briscoes were my mother's favorite suitors. Persimmon and Mulberry Briscoe were the sons of the richest logger in our village; District 7 was made up of a bunch of small villages, the one I lived in was the biggest, and had the most children-there for the reaping always took place here-_lucky me_. Both of the brothers had longish chestnut hair and green eyes. Persimmon was a joy to be around, with his serious face and uptight ways, and then there was Mulberry who I had never spoken a word to except for "hello" and "goodbye."

Mulberry was the younger of the two, but when you would see them together one would always think that he was the oldest. He was about two inches taller than Persimmon, and was of a much broader built. All due to the fact that he had worked cutting down trees all of his life. While Persimmon being the oldest had spent all of his life learning the trading business from his father, all he was really good at was numbers.

I bathed and dressed as slow as I could, hoping that maybe I would be able to avoid them, but I had no such luck, Dafne was waiting outside with the two brothers by the time I came out of my house. Two pairs of green eyes rested on me, I knew they weren't used to seeing me in dresses; I always opted for the normal District 7 attire of loose fitting pants, and a plaid jackets. Now here I was wearing a stupid white summer dress, light blue flats, and my usually messy hair was up in a perfect braid.

"Mulberry, carry me!" Dafne wined pulling on his bulky arm.

For once the dark haired boy cracked a smile, "You're too old to carry."

The tree of us smiled watching Dafne sulk, our smiles soon faded at the sound of the bells from the Justice building. Dafne quickly took hold of my hand at the second toll, "Come on." I said pushing past the brothers.

"Laurel, I was wondering if we could talk, after the reaping," Persimmon asked before we were pushed into two different lines, "it's important."

Persimmon was eighteen now, this would be his last reaping, "Sure…after." I couldn't of have gotten away fast enough. I knew what he wanted to talk about; I wasn't ready to talk about it. I wasn't ready to answer his proposing…

I felt Dafne tighten her small hand around mine once we stood with the group of girls from our district. I looked around for my mother, who stood next to Mrs. Briscoe, the two waved and smiled at me. They knew what was going to happen after the reaping.

"Hello, Everybody!" Belanova called from the stage, this year her hair was down, it was the color of lavender flowers. She was fairly young, early twenties perhaps; she always seemed to be late in the fashion of the capitol. When all the ladies wore their hair up, she elected to wear it down. When dyeing of the skin became a trend she decided to stay pale. I guessed in a way, Belanova wished to stand out, to be the odd one in a crowd of odd ones.

After the video of the rebellion was shown the Lavender-blonde made her way to the glass bowls holding the names of all of the girls in District 7, "This is so exciting!" She squealed dipping her hand in, _if you can call picking the name of the capitol's next victim exciting…_ my thoughts were interrupted by Dafne's tight grip.

I looked around, all eyes were on me, Dafne was staring to cry. I turned to look at my mother; her face was twisted in horror.

"Laurel Berkeley!" Belanova called again, _that's you stupid, _I felt my hand let go of Dafne's. Two girls my age had to hold her back; my feet began to move on their own, _left, right, left right…breathe, breathe…_I held my head high, and tried to pretend like I was fine.

My eyes rested on the trees beyond the village, the ones that I would run to whenever I had a bad day. How I wished to run to them now, to climb all the way up and stay there. _Maybe even jump down…_

"Mulberry Briscoe!" Belanova called in her cheery voice.

I closed my eyes tight, trying to make it all go away; I guess the odds were not in my favor.

* * *

"You promised!" Dafne cried hugging me tightly, "You promised you would take me to the top!"

I patted her hair, trying hard to calm her, "I will still take you, _if_ I come back…"

"You have to come back! You promised!"

I placed both of my hands on her cheeks, her green eyes looked back into my blue hues, "Listen to me, I never break my promises," she sobbed, "I _will_ come back, and when I do I will take you to the very top, okay?" She sniffed nodding her head, "But you have to be strong and wait for me, can you do that?"

I held out my pinky, making her smile, slowly she wrapped her shaking finger around mine.

After her came my mother who cried in hysteria, I couldn't even make out what she was saying. I just held her tight, it was then that I realized how much taller I was than her. How small she actually was, almost fragile, like she could break if I held her too tight.

"Here take this," She whimpered taking her necklace off, "your father gave it to me on our wedding day, may he rest in peace." I took the necklace in my hands, but did not put it on, "Be safe."

"I will…"

She placed her hand on my cheek, "I love you."

"Times up," The peacekeeper called from the open door.

I placed my hand over hers, "I love you more…"

Persimmon didn't come see me; I guess it was for the best, I really didn't want to see him. I didn't want to give him false hopes of my return, I didn't want him to hate me if I were to come back and his brother didn't, or vise-versa…

* * *

"Does she ever stop talking…?" Mulberry grumbled under his breath.

I smiled, "Not until her batteries run out."

Belanova didn't seem to hear us over her nonstop ramble about how great the capitol was and how much we would enjoy the days before the actual games, _and blah…blah…blah…_

"Got anything to hit her with?" I asked leaning slightly over towards him so he could only hear me.

He pretended to look around the train car, "no, cover her eyes and I'll choke her." I giggled, who would have thought that I would be here on my way to be killed, joking around with Mulberry Briscoe, who I had never talked to more than a couple of times in my life.

"Oh, look at you guys flirting~!" Belanova had been pulled away from her rambling by my laughter, "Oh, my goody-goodness maybe we could get you sponsors as a couple! Wouldn't that be something?"

Her rambling now had a changed subject.

"I must find Johanna and Blight, they'll love it!" Finally she left us alone in the dinning cart of the train. The two of us slumped down in our sits, finally able to relax.

"I thought she would never leave." A woman with short spike hair said, entering the cart, "She gets more and more annoying every year." I knew who she was.

Her name was Johanna Manson; she had won the Hunger Games by pretending to be weak, all of the other tributes left her alone in the area thinking that she was no treat, she showed her true colors once there were a few tributes left.

Blight came in seconds later, "Is she gone?"

"Yep." Johanna sat down in front of me, "so…you have never worked a day in your life, have you?" She asked me, her brown eyes kept on running up and down my body.

I had to admit that compared to the other girls in my District-the ones who were bulky from axing logs, climbing trees, and pulling logs-I was very small. I had no muscles to speak of, even if I was the one that could climb higher than anyone.

"Nope." I replied matching her tone.

"You're useless then." I didn't like her already.

"She can climb higher than anyone," Mulberry spoke in my defense, "and she has a pretty good aim, but only when she uses small axes."

Blight rested his hand on top of his messy hair, "I'll be working with you then…Laurel is it?" I nodded, "and you are…"

"Mulberry…"

Johanna snickered, "What a mouthful."

Blight gave my district partner an apologetic smile, "You're stuck with Johanna."

"Joy…" Mulberry grumbled sinking further into his seat

"Tell me about it." She agreed giving him a sarcastic smile.

* * *

I had been washed, waxed, bathed, scrubbed, and polished until my skin was left with a horrible aching/burning sensation; I thought it would never go away. The only things that keep me distracted from the pain were the tree colorful ladies that fussed over me.

"Lala, I love what you did to her eyebrows!" The green one told the pink skinned one; Lala smiled batting her incredibly long blue lashes.

"It took me almost an hour to get them in the right shape, they were so bushy!" _I'm sitting right here…_

"I think he will be quite please!" The blue haired one stated running a brush through the same strand of my hair. She had been doing that for quite some time.

Now I know I shouldn't of had been afraid of them, they were just very colorful girls. Colorful girls who could hurt me without meaning to, or maybe they had meant to hurt me with each waxing, and plucking. Almost as if they wanted me to start getting used to pain.

"Well, Laurel, it's time for you to meet your stylist!" Lili, the green haired girl stated helping me sit up on the metal bed.

Lulu, the blue haired one walked over to the mirror to fix her equally colored brow, "try not to say anything to alter him, he has his 'moments'."

"Moments?" I asked pushing my hair behind my ear, only to have Lala brush it back in place.

"Yeah, moments, well, we will see you in a bit to get you ready." The three girls blew me kisses from the door.

"Ta-tah, dear!"

Five minutes later my stylist showed up. He leaned on the door frame; we both stared at each other, studying one another almost. He didn't look as strange as any of the people I had seen all day. He had pure white hair, I could tell it was fake by the color of his dark eyes brows-but then again I couldn't be sure if his eyebrows where the fake ones-and his eyes where a brilliant blue.

I remember he wore a light red suit with a matching tie, and white shoes to match his button up shirt.

I tried to see what he was thinking by his the look on his face, but it told me nothing. It was emotionless and dull; I wouldn't even be surprised if he had never cracked a smile before.

His face remained expressionless as he spoke, "Laurel, I presume?" I nodded, watching him walk further into the room, "I'm Rollo, you're stylist," he picked up a black sketchbook from the table that held the entire make up the triplets had used on me earlier, "stand up and take the robe off, please."

I looked up at him with addle eyes, _is he really expecting me to stand naked in front of him?_

"Come on I don't have all day…" His monotone voice had a hint of annoyance to it. I sighed taking the thin robe off. He began to circle around me, making notes in his sketchbook, "You're very beautiful." He stated once he stood in front of me.

"Thank you."

He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the necklace my mother gave me, "You dropped this."

I placed my hand to my chest; I had not realized I had lost it; I stretched my hand out to take it from him, without a word he let it fall on the palm of my hand, "Thanks…"

"You can put you're robe back on, I just wanted to see you naked." He confessed taking a sit in front of me. I tried hard to hide my blushing face, _what is wrong with the people in the Capitol! _

Once I was back in the safety of my robe I studied the necklace further. It was a golden coin with an owl sitting on a branch. I smiled softly, bringing it to my lips to kiss it; I had to take care of it because it was my little piece of home.

"Lala…" He called, in a matter of seconds the Pink haired girl burst through the door, he began to instruct her on what to do with my hair, and quickly she set to work.

Lulu was in charge of attaching leaves over my right eye, and twigs to the left side of my face. "Put a trail of flowers on her neck too, and Lili, I need you to start to work on this," He handed her his sketchbook; the green haired girl gave it a quick glance before running out of the room.

"I'll be back in a few." He said leaving me with Blue and Pink.

Lili came back in with green fabric; she took Rollo's old seat and began to work. "Like, oh my goody-goodness you guys, he must really like her!" She squealed not looking up from her work.

"Why do you say that?" I asked keeping my eyes close like Lulu instructed.

"Duh, he isn't dressing you like a tree, he is emphasizing a tree."

I wasn't sure what they meant by that, over the years District 7 had always been dressed as trees.

I would find out soon enough.

It took Lili about fifteen minutes to put the dress on the sketchbook together. The dress was green and had strange leafy poofs at the bottom; it was also completely opened back all the way to my lower back.

Lala managed to get my hair to be what she called "clean messy." I was glad she didn't go as far as styling it to look like branches; instead she placed it all into a messy bun.

Rollo came back with a pair of brown lace up sandals; "bark…" he stated kneeling down to place them on my feet.

"W-what?"

"Tree bark…" He stated lacing up the sandals all the way to my knees.

I laughed softly covering my mouth with my left hand, "I thought you wanted me to bark!"

He suddenly looked up, I wasn't expecting what I saw, and neither did the triplets.

He smiled.

Rollo smiled.

Now I knew why he had such a serious face. He wasn't meant to smile…ever; it was too strange, too creepy, too beautiful.

"Don't be silly." Rollo stated going back to lacing the tick straps of my sandals, the smile soon disappeared.

Lulu announced she was done, "What do you think?" The triplets asked I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself; I wasn't sure who was looking back at me. My face was covered in leaves and twigs, while my neck was decorated with flowers. The dress hugged onto my chest, it only reached my mid-thigh, and my back was left uncovered. The bottom of the dress seemed to create the effect of leaves, while the brown sandals represented tree bark.

The triplets' words rang through my head, _he isn't dressing you like a tree, he is emphasizing a tree_.

"I love it!" I tried to sound excited, I was truly glad I wasn't stuffed into a tree suit, but I wasn't too excited about showing so much skin.

Rollo and the triplets lead me to the stables where Mulberry and his prep team were already waiting for us. Mulberry was wearing brown pants that really did look like tree bark and a green jacket with the similar leafy poofs at the bottom of his sleeves. His face was also covered in leaves and twigs, the green leaves caused his green eyes to stand out.

"You look like a tree…" I stated standing next to him.

"Yeah, well, at least I have pants on."

I shot him a dirty look before playfully punching his shoulder, I only gained a chuckle, "So have you seen her?"

"The girl who volunteered?" I nodded, "she's over there, see her?"

I looked over at the direction he pointed; I had to stand on my tippy toes to see her over the boy from District 10's shoulder. I couldn't get a good look at her because her back was turned to me, I would try later to get a good look at the girl from District 12 later.

We were soon joined by both Blight and Johanna; she made a comment about us being lucky not to be wearing trees on our heads, or something like that. Rollo shot back saying that the only reason he made her put branches on her head was because he needed to cover her ugliness with them.

I giggled softly, along with Mulberry. I knew Rollo was just joking, yet he managed to keep his voice in a perfect humdrum, aggravating our mentor more.

Suddenly a shiver ran down my spine, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone was glaring at me; I turned around to see who could possibly be sending so much rage my way. It was the girl from District 1, her lips were pursed out, her jaw was tightly clenched and her eyes were narrow. I was truly taken aback, what had I possibly done to her?

Rollo gently nudged my shoulder, my sky hues met his equal color orbs, he nodded his head to the right.

I turned to look back at the girl from 1; she had taken her eyes off me and was now looking to her right where Rollo had nodded.

"That's the boy from District 2," Rollo whispered in my ear.

The blonde haired boy smirked at me once our eyes met. I won't lie, I found him attractive, but I knew that I was not there to socialize, or to make some girl jealous because some boy's eyes were on me and not her. My eyes scanned over him, he was dressed in a gold shield, with a strange winged headband on his fair-haired head. I could feel my face becoming warm around my cheeks, I tried to tear my gaze from his, but his bright eyes kept me locked in time. Everything around me seemed to stop; like it was just me and him in that room.

I was snapped back into reality by a hand landing on my shoulder, "He could be trouble…" Rollo's dull voice rolled from his lips into my ears, "But what do I know, I'm just a stylist."

I gave him a soft smile, "I'll keep that in mind."

Mulberry began to climb into our chariot, which was decorated to look like; yes you guessed it, a tree. It would be pulled by the most beautiful brown stallions. He stretched his hand to help me up, I grinned taking it in mine.

"Don't forget to smile and wave!" Belanova called from behind us.

Johanna rolled her eyes, and Blight just gave us reassuring smiles.

"Don't forget to smile and wave!" Mulberry mocked once the chariot began to move behind the one from District 6.

I laughed softly, "You sounded like her that time."

I couldn't hear his respond over the loud cheering of the crowd. I was completely paralyzed at the sight of all those colorful people. Quickly, without realizing it, I wrapped my arm around Mulberry's, I actually heard a couple of awes, someone even said, "Oh isn't she adorably shy?" I gulped, _can this get any worse?_

"Just wave and smile." He leaned down to make sure I heard him.

I nodded; slowly I held my head high like I had done during the reaping. Slowly I brought my free hand up and began to wave, soon my grim expression turned into a smile. The more I waved the more the crowd cheered. Just then I actually thought I actually might have had a chance at this…my arm tightened around Mulberry's once the chariot came to a stop in front of the President's balcony.

Then I felt it again, that unwelcomed shiver ran up my spine once more. I didn't have to look to know that the boy from District 2 was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two, thank so much for the review! They were a lot of help! This chapter is a bit shorter, but still! Well enjoy, and don't forget to R&R it helps me write faster!**

**Chapter 2.**

I met his blue eyes while I got of my chariot. His eyes seemed to be eating me alive, they were suffocating me. I bit my lower lip; finally I tore my eyes away from him when a purple haired girl threw herself at me.

"You guys were fantastic!" Belanova praised, she tossed her arms around my shoulders.

I shrugged her of me; I really didn't like people that I didn't know getting so close to me. "Thank you, but it was all thanks to Rollo."

My stylist was, by the look of his dull face, not amused. "I actually put effort into it this year."

"He's just being modest!" Belanova interrupted, "I really think you guys will have a lot of sponsors lined up, especially with that little performance of yours, Laurel!"

"What performance?" I hadn't done anything expect for 'wave and smile' like she had instructed.

Blight placed his hand on my shoulder; I looked up at him only to realize he wasn't looking at me, but at the girl from District 1. Her eyes were once more throwing daggers at me,_ if looks could kill…_ "Maybe we should discuss this in private."

I nodded following Johanna and the two prep teams. Mulberry stood to my right, while Blight covered my left, I could feel my mentor's hand on my back ushering me along. _What's the rush?_ I wondered trying to look around, but could not due to the fact that both Blight and Mulberry were blocking my view.

"I just _loved _the way you took Mulberry's arm when you got scared, it was soooo cute, Laurel!" Belanova continued to praise once we entered the District 7 penthouse. I had never seen such a beautiful place, it was bigger than my and Mulberry's house put together.

I shrugged once more fallowing everyone to the sitting room where we would be watching the reruns of the parade in a couple of minutes. "I just wasn't expecting to see so many people…" I flopped down on the sofa next to Mulberry.

"Everyone was talking about the cute, shy girl from District 7," The triplets shouted running into the room, "Everyone loved you!"

I smiled shyly, "Not as much as District 12…"

"You are so humble, just like Rollo!" said Lulu, sitting down on the floor in front of me.

Johanna rolled her eyes, "Just because you played it shy doesn't mean that you have a chance at winning this."

I kept my face straight, "I know," I probably shouldn't have said the next thing, but I couldn't stop the words from coming, "but maybe I am doing the exact same thing you did…as far as you know." I really hoped she would not attack me then. Her mouth hung open in shock.

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment.

"Ha…" all eyes turned to the white haired stylist, "Ha, ha, ha…" _Even his laugh is monotone!_ "She got you there, Johanna…ha, ha, ha…" His mockery stopped almost as soon as it began, "Laurel, I need you to go down to my office with me after dinner."

I nodded, "sure…what for?"

"I want to start to work on your interview dress," He turned his attention to the big screen, "I need to measure you."

We all turned to the screen, I couldn't believe it, they sum in on my face when I wrapped my arm around Mulberry's. I had the same look a small child has on their first day of school. Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith commented on how adorable that was, making me sink further in my seat. Then I saw her, Katniss Everdeen, The girl on fire, and all attention that had been laid on me was gone, _thank goodness…_

* * *

"The girl from District 1," I watched Rollo wrap the measuring tape around my waist, "what's her problem?"

His pale hand reached for the pencil from behind his ear and doted down my waist measurements in his black sketchbook, "You took the attention away from her, raise your arms," I did as he instructed, "first from the boy from 2," he wrapped the tape around my breast, "then from the crowd, but don't worry, I bet she also gave the same look to District 12."

I really hoped so, I had never liked to be the center of attention, and during these games I hoped that I would be able to survive by blending in. I had not meant to look _adorabl_e during the parade that had been an accident, to my dismay both Belanova and Blight had agreed that we would be going for a shy angle.

Rollo helped me down from the small platform, he then lead me to the makeup chair to remove all of the twigs and leaves from my face.

"I don't know how to be shy," I stated randomly.

"You're kidding right?" My azure hues met his own blue orbs, "no, you're right; you weren't being shy when you were eye flirting with District 2."

My eyes seemed to widen in disbelief, "I did not eye flirt with him!"

"District 1 didn't seem to think so." I gasped when he pulled at one of the twigs. I opened my mouth a couple of times to speak, but nothing came.

After a moment of silence I spoke up, "Can you help me be shy?"

He seemed to be thinking about it, "Only if you let me see you naked again…"

"Rollo!"

The white haired stylist cracked one of his rare smiles, "See you're doing it." I smiled back, "Alright, all done, do you know your way back?"

"You're not coming?"

He shook his head and began to look over palettes of fabric Lili had brought in before going home, "I want to start working…"

I sighed walking out of the room; my hand ran through my, now free, hair. I hadn't noticed how long it actually was until the triplets brushed all of the tangles out. I reached the elevators in a matter of seconds, the hall was pretty much empty…then he showed up a couple of seconds after I did.

I clicked the up button twice, trying to hurry the lift; I didn't want to be alone with the boy from District 2 for a second. Not after the way he had been looking at me. I looked down, pretending that my slippers were the most interesting things in the world. I let my hair cascade over my shoulder to create a barrier between us.

"I like it better that way." He spoke from next to me.

I looked up, tossing my hair to the side, our sky eyes locked together once more. I was about to speak when the elevator doors burst opened.

"Your hair," he continued entering the small compartment after me, "I like it better down…"

I nodded and mumbled a thank you, _don't look at him, and keep your eyes on the door. _He stepped closer to me, holding his hand out to great me. "I'm Cato, and you are?"

I looked at his hand briefly, "Laurel…" slowly I took his hand in mine to shake it. His hand was so much bigger, and rougher than mine. I could tell by them that he had been working his whole life to be part of the Hunger Games. _The more tributes I meet the dimmer my chances seem to get_…

I tried to pull my hand away from his, but he just held it tighter. Cato suddenly pulled me closer to him, his free hand reached for a strand of my hair. I held my breath while his fingers gently brushed it behind my ear, "You also have great legs," he whispered into my ear, "See you around, Laurel."

I froze, I didn't move until he stepped out of the elevator, with the doors closing behind him. My eyes quickly turned to my legs, _what's so great about them? I have two of them…nothing special._

"What took so long?" Mulberry asked from the dinner table.

Johanna, Blight and Belanova were there as well, they seemed to be discussing our game strategy to get us sponsors.

I stood in front of the seventeen year-old, a serious look on my face, "Mulberry, can you be completely honest with me?"

He began to chew slowly, "Sure…"

"Berry, don't talk with your mouth full." Belanova chide.

"Do I have great legs?" The brown haired boy chocked on his food, and began to cough uncontrollably. Blight covered his mouth to hide his smile; his free hand came down against Mulberry's back, trying to open up his airways.

Mulberry's face was flushed, his speech was broken from the lack of air, "Well…I-I mean…sure you have…g-great legs~!"

"But what's so great about them?"

Belanova sat with her mouth wide open, the spoon in her hand slipped from her grasp, "Laurel, you shouldn't ask Berry such things, he's a boy!"

"He's old enough-" Johanna laughed at both Belanova's and Mulberry's faces.

"But what's so great about them?" I sat across from him now.

He seemed to swallow, even thought there was no food in his mouth, "Their…long…"

His mentor snickered, "You are so oblivious…"

My blue hues met her brown orbs, "Do you know what it means then?"

The spiky haired girl smirked leaning back on her sit, "Did that perv-of-a-stylist say you have great legs?"

"No…someone else did…"

Johanna leaned over the table, "well whoever told you that meant to say that you are sexy," I could feel the heat run up to my cheeks, "and he wants to slee-"

Belanova slammed her hands on the table, "I think it's time for bed!"

I could feel heat rising to my cheeks, I knew what Johanna was about to say. I didn't want to hear it; I didn't even want to think of the possibilities of someone thinking that of me!

"You must have been really sheltered growing up," Johanna continued leading me to my room, "how else would you not know such things?"

It was true I had been sheltered while growing up; my mother had done the impossible to keep me away from boys. The boys I was allowed to hang out with, most of the time, were Persimmon and Mulberry, and even Mulberry had been shocked over my innocent (what I thought was innocent) question.

"This is your room," Johanna opened the door for me, "Belanova will be waking you up to get you ready for training." With that said she closed the door after herself.

I couldn't sleep at night.

I kept on thinking of Cato and his strange comment, his blue eyes kept on hunting me. I didn't like the way his eyes made me feel, how they seemed to undress me, I felt like he could see right through me. I sighed rolling to my side; I needed to get some sleep, long day tomorrow…

* * *

"So why have you decided to talk to me after all these years?" I ran the paintbrush over my arm trying hard to create moss.

Mulberry sigh dabbing brown paint on his hand, "I just figured since we are probably going to die soon-"

"You might as well talk to me now?" I finished for him.

He nodded, giving me a crooked smile he said, "Pretty much…"

I laughed softly, "I can't believe it took us both getting reaped to actually have a conversation!"

His face was graced with a softer smile, "I like how positive you are about this whole thing…"

I stopped laughing then, I placed the paint brush to the side to look at my work, "I'm having a meltdown on the inside, Mulberry."

"I figured." The softness of his voice caused me to look up. My blue eyes met his emerald hues. A small smile played on my lips, causing him to smile as well.

It had been going on all morning, we would pick a station to work together and without realizing it we would start talking. A few smiles would be exchanged, causing my heart to flutter, and a blush to creep on my face.

Johanna had told us not to get acquaintance with each other; _it will only make it harder in the end. _Her voice rang through my head for the tenth time that day.

"I, uh…I'm gonna go check the edible plants station," I got up, wiping my hand, and left before he could say anything.

_What are you thinking? You stupid girl! _I sighed fidgeting with my necklace. I couldn't let my feeling for Mulberry increase, it had to stop.

On my way to the edible plants station, I walked by the axe station. Blight had told me to try to blend in on the first day, and to stay away from the axes. But just the look of them called me, I wanted to try them all…well all the little ones, I was sure I couldn't pick up any of the larger ones. I sigh once more, ordering my legs away from the axe station.

I placed my hand on my head, running it down the tight braid Rollo had put it in.

"I thought I told you it looked better down," a voice called from across where I stood.

My breath caught in my throat, Cato gave me a smug look, and he was pleased with my speechless reaction.

I gave him a sweet smile, "No one asked you." _No one asked you? Great come back, Laurel! _I quickly made my way to my destination keeping my eyes on the ground.

"So now you're being feisty?" He called coming after me, "I like that."

I could feel my cheeks becoming warmer, "like I said, no one asked you…"

Suddenly he took hold of my wrist, pulling me to him. I froze, my free hand landed on his chest. Our cerulean eyes bore into each other, he was trying to intimidate me, and I was trying to appear like I wasn't scare.

My shaking wasn't helping.

"Cato!" The head trainer called.

My aggressor just smirked letting go of my arm, "See you around Seven…" with that he left my side. I held my head high walking away like nothing had happened.

I turned to fast without looking, running into Mulberry. His arms rested on my shoulders. I pleaded with my eyes for him not to ask, but being Mulberry…he did not get the message.

"What was that about?" He asked walking me to the edible plant station, his arm wrapped protectively over my shoulders.

I didn't look at him, "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

The next day I managed to stay as far away from District 2 as possible. I decided not to call him by his name, I could not allow myself to become acquainted with the other tributes, I had already gotten too familiar with Mulberry as it is. This had lead hours of argument between Belanova and Johanna, Blight had been smart enough to keep his mouth shut…well most of the time anyway.

"But they could have a great alliance, which would lead to sponsors!" Belanova's high pitch voice rang through the penthouse.

"Laurel, would you be able to kill Mulberry when if it came down to the two of you?" All eyes turned to me.

"Don't answer that," Blight mumbled keeping his eyes down on his food.

I gave my mentor a soft smile.

The purple haired girl didn't wait for my response, "But Berry could protect her from the more dangerous tributes!"

"If he is smart he will kill her first before any of the other tributes," Johanna turned to my district partner, "and you are smart are you not?"

"If you're smart don't answer that either." Johanna's glare turned to Blight then, "Just excuse yourself and go to bed."

Mulberry didn't have to be told twice and asked Blight to excuse us both, "We wish to get more…acquainted…with each other, don't we Laurel?"

I stood up taking his offered hand, "Yes, Mulberry let's stay up all night gossiping about…stuff…"

Johanna rolled her eyes slumping down on her seat, Belanova squealed leaning on Rollo, who had not looked up from his sketch book the whole time.

The brown haired boy and I did not go to our rooms; instead we headed for the living room. It had become our favorite spot due to its gigantic windows. We could see all of the City Circle, where the parade had taken place, from there. The view was quite impressive…but not as impressive as the view we would get when we climbed the trees in District 7.

"I wonder if…" I stared after taking my seat by the window on the floor, "never mind…"

Mulberry sat down next to me, he was facing me and not the window, "You'll see the trees again…"

I chuckled, "How would you know?"

He gave me that crooked smile of his, "Because I promised a little girl back home that you would go back," my head snapped at his direction, he just stretched his arms up before continuing with a grunt, "and my brother asked me the same thing."

My eyes widen at the realization.

Persimmon hadn't come to see me…but he asked his brother to make sure I made it home instead of him. I felt a strange twist at the pit of my stomach, like I was going to be sick.

My district partner smiled, wiping the lone tear that had ran down my cheek. He leaned forward to place a kiss on my forehead, "Goodnight, Laurel."


	3. Chapter 3

**I must warn everyone that I am a failure at describing "sport" activities…such as axe throwing, so please bear with me, also I would like to point out that English is my SECOND language so any obvious spelling or grammar mistakes are due to that! Thanks for the support, also don't forget to R&R it really helps! (Also thank you notes at the end of Chapter!)**

**Chapter 3.**

"Try this one," Ava, the trainer at the axe station, handed me a very small axe, "it's a tomahawk, easier to carry than an axe."

It was very light in my hand, _finally_, I thought; _now let's hope I can throw it. _I had been trying all day to find an axe that was just the right weigh and size for me. Some of the previous axes I had tried to lift were too heavy for me to throw, and too heavy for me to swing around.

Now I stood in front of several dummies, I began to swing both axes around, arms, hands, and even a few heads flew in several directions. I smiled pleased of my work. I turned, swinging my arm around landing my axe on the face of the dummy that stood in front of me. _If only that had been District 1_, I thought pulling the tomahawk out of its head.

It was the second day of training, Blight had told me I should try and find a weapon suitable for me.

I was sure I had found it, until I realized that no matter how easy it was to swing the tomahawks around, I was still not able to throw them and hit the bull's-eye.

I groaned, that was the fifth time I tried. Every single time I would end up hitting the outer rings of the bull's-eye. I smiled to myself, now I knew what Rollo had meant this morning.

I had just reached the elevators when I was rudely yanked back –by my hair- by Rollo. I was shocked by the violet gesture; he used a fistful of my hair to pull me towards him. Without a word he began to French-braid my aching locks.

"No breakfast?" He mumbled not looking away from his work.

_I'm avoiding Mulberry._ "Not hungry…"

"You hardly eat dinner."

_If I don't leave soon District 2 will be on the same lift! _"I'm not a big eater…"

"I wonder if you will say the same when you are out in the arena."

I stood up once he was finished, "I'm used to going without." I didn't mean to snap, it was just that I was getting tired of everything. Of how the Capitol had more of what they needed, of how my mother and Dafne where back home starving…and how Mulberry was basically told to make sure I got back or die trying by his older brother.

The white haired man placed his pale hand on my shoulder, "Don't let your troubles mess with your aim." With that said he forcefully pushed me into the opened elevator.

"Rollo~!" I heard Belanova shout at him before the doors closed.

I rubbed the top of my head at the memory; the worse part about Rollo's violet act was the fact that he had that expressionless look of his the whole time.

What he said was true, my feeling were messing with my aim.

And the fact that I could feel Mulberry's eyes on the back of my head didn't help. I had only turned around once to catch him -the second my eyes met his he looked down- but that didn't stop him. I could feel him looking at me every five minutes or so.

My mother once told me that I got this talent of knowing when someone was looking at me from my father. I smiled picking up another tomahawk; she told me how every time she would stare at him in school he would look right up at her. _I knew I loved him then, _my mother's voice caused me to throw the tomahawk a bit two softly, causing it to bounce of the dummy instead of landing on it.

My eye twitched at the sound of District 1's laughter. "I give her a day." She told her District partner. I knew that she meant for me to hear that. _Focus, breathe. Don't throw it at her ugly face!_ I was about to pick up another axe when lunch time was announced.

I was about to make my way to the lunch hall when I spotted Mulberry. I didn't want to talk to him, not after last night.

"Ava?" I walked back to the axe station without a second thought.

She looked up at me while she put all of the axes I had used back in place, "Yes?"

"Is it alright if I skipped lunch and stayed here?"

She gave me a small smile, "It's fine as long as you're working." With that she left to go have her lunch with the rest of the trainers.

I grabbed several of the small axes before making my way to the target dummies. I took a deep breath before extending my arm back. I narrowed my eyes at the center of the head. I released the axe and groaned at the result. I had, once again, hit the outer circle of the bull's-eye.

A chuckle came from behind me causing me to turn around; the process caused my long hair to come out of the French-braid. Cato stood holding both hands up; in one of his hand he held my hair tie. Had he been standing behind me the whole time?

"That's better," he stated placing his hand on top of my head.

I pushed him off when I felt his fingers work the braid of. "What's your problem?"

"I told you I like it better down."

I reached for my hair tie, "and I told you-" he threw his hand up away from my reach.

"No one asked you," his tone was a mock of my voice, "what you told me."

I could feel my cheeks becoming warm; I turned around picking up another axe. I was done with him, I couldn't let his distract me, I needed to hit the target. Just once that's all I wanted.

_TWACK~!_

I stood up straight.

I hadn't realized that I threw it…I didn't even notice when it left my arm.

The corner of my lip twitched upward. I had done it, I actually hit the bull's-eye.

"Not bad." Cato was now standing with his chest close to my back, I could feel his body heat radiating from him, "you might have a shot at this…too bad, I already said you would be dead five _seconds_ within the bloodbath."

My shoulders became tense, I stopped breathing when I felt him lean down so that his lips where right next to my ear, "See you around…Laurel."

He left me standing there, with an axe in my hand, and the lightness of his kiss lingering on my cheek.

* * *

Rollo was waiting for me when I arrived -an hour early- at the penthouse. I was about to flop on my bed when I found him laying on it. His creepy smile on his face, "What the hell happened to your hair?" He asked not taking his eyes of the ceiling.

"Don't want to talk about it…" I grumbled closing the door after me.

"I was contemplating…" He told me once I came back from the bathroom; I had changed into a cream shirt with white polka-dots, and blue shorts.

I sat on the bed crossed legged facing him, "about what?"

He kept his azure eyes focused on the ceiling, "I did not mean to hurt you this morning…it's just that, ha, ha," that monotone laugh of his made shivers run down my back, "it's just that every time Belanova catches me mistreating one of the tributes we, ha, ha, ha…" it took three minutes for him to get over his fit of laughter.

"You really need to seek medical attention," I flopped down next to him, resting my head on his stretched out arm. I laid with my back to him, on my side.

I felt him turn to his side behind me, "it's just that every time she catches me we end up having angry sex in my office."

I bolted up our blue eyes locked with one another, "You and Belanova?"

_Why hadn't I noticed it before? _There on his left ring finger, was a silver ring. It was plain, and…and well silver. His skin was so pale that I couldn't even see it if I wasn't looking. The lavender-blonde was, also, very pale…of course I hadn't seen it.

I laid my head back down on his arm, "Huh…well…"

"Thank you, for letting me throw you into the elevator," He continued not answering my previous question, "I hope you were not hurt."

"No…I…I'm fine…you're welcome, I guess." My mind was trying to wrap itself on the idea of two completely different people being married. Where Rollo was expressionless, Belanova was always smiling. Where Belanova was laud and lively, Rollo was dull and apathetic. Not once had I seen him show affection toward the much, much shorter girl…but now it made sense why she praised him so much.

I smiled softly closing my eyes allowing sleep to conquer me, "It must be nice…to have someone like her…"

"It is the loveliest thing in the world, my dear…" For once his voice showed emotion, "anything happened today?"

"District 2 gave me five seconds to live."

"Bastard…" His humdrum voice made me laugh.

"District 1 said a day."

He chuckled, "Well won't Mulberry be disappointed that his efforts won't pay off," my eyes snapped open, "He told Belanova, and she told me…and the triplets, and they told Blight, and Johanna over heard."

I groaned hiding my face against my pillow, "I bet he didn't hear the end of it." I sobbed; tear began to escape from my eyes. I wasn't even sure why I was crying now. I had put up a strong fight against the tears for two days now. I guess it was finally dawning on me, Mulberry wanted to keep me alive…but out of the two of us he was the one that deserved to go home the most. I wasn't special…why should I get to go home and not him.

Rollo pulled me to his chest, he allowed me to cry freely as I confessed these thought to him.

"You know what you have to do, don't you?" I nodded against him.

If Mulberry was going to do the impossible to keep me alive, then I would do the same for him.

* * *

I sat on my heels staring out at the City Circle, Mulberry was standing behind me; he was trying to be quiet. I wondered how long it would take him to finally decide to leave or to stay. No matter my attention was completely focused on the world outside. I placed my hand against the glass it was blocking the air from outside…this penthouse had the view…but it did not have the free air from the outside.

"You know, I uh…" I turned my head to meet his emerald hues, "I saw that there was a button for the roof on the elevator," I nodded signaling that I was listening, "We could go up there if you want…"

I bit my bottom lip, I turned my attention back to the window, "Not today…Johanna would have a fit if she found out we went up together."

I sat down next to me, his back to the glass.

"W-what happened to your cheek!" I reached my hand to his bruised cheekbone, it was red…like someone had punched it, "Did you get in a fight!"

Mulberry laughed softly placing his hand over mine, "Johanna can really throw a punch."

I looked at his hand over mine, "She's that mad?"

"Blight says it's because she doesn't care much for you."

I pulled my hand from under his, "Well I don't care much for her either." I truly didn't. She had been nothing but rude to me sense that first time on the train. She didn't even give me a chance to prove myself, she just assumed that I was good for nothing…Well I would show her…or, try to at least.

"She means well-"

"She punched you on the cheek for wanting to protect me…" Mulberry sighed; he knew he couldn't win with me.

The two of us sat quietly looking out the window until Belanova came to get us for dinner. Mulberry stood up first, offering me a hand to stand up. I took it without saying a word.

"Mulberry?" I looked into his green orbs.

"Hmm?"

I had made up my mind, "I'm not going to let you die."

The corner of his lip twitched up turning into his crocked smile, "Ha, not if I don't let you get killed first."

I smirked putting one hand on my hip, "I feel like I have been issued a challenge."

"You have, now is that a promise?" He asked holding his pinky up. I smiled wrapping my pinky around his.

* * *

I wiped my sweating hand on my pants for the tenth time, Mulberry placed his hand on my shoulder, "Just picture _his_ face when you aim, I'm sure you won't miss."

I smiled knowing who he was talking about.

After announcing to our mentors that the two of us had created and alliance (news that where welcome by both Blight and Belanova, Johanna was thankfully held back by the table, or so she told us anyways, and Rollo could of cared less and excused his wife's excitement with an "that's nice dear" without looking up from his sketch book) I told Mulberry of what had happened that day at lunch, leaving Cato kissing my cheek out of it of course. He had burst out laughing along with Rollo…who just managed to make the situation awkward for the rest of us.

"I'll try…"

I watched as the boy from 6 was called before I spoke, "You never told me what you were going to do." I stated bringing my nails to my lips.

The dark haired boy took hold of my wrist, pushing my hand back to my lap before I could attack my nails, "I don't know yet."

_That's right; he actually worked on more than one weapon yesterday, unlike somebody_, I scold myself.

"You're going to be fine-"

He was interrupted by the robotic voice calling, _Laurel Berkeley_.

I stood up and turned to look at him, I held my pinky up. He smiled watching me go.

The Gamemakers didn't even turn to look at me when I entered, "Laurel Berkeley, District 7." I announced once I stood in front of them. Blight told me what to expect, most would not pay attention to me, in fact by the time I got there they all seemed to drunk and bored to care.

I quickly set of to work, "the sooner you get stared the sooner you get to leave," Blight told us during dinner.

I grabbed two of the smaller axes, which apparently Blight had also used during his time in the arena. He said it was because they were easier to retrieve because of the longer handle, and seemed to go farther when you threw them. To that remark Johanna replied, "Axe or tomahawk, doesn't matter as long as it gets the job done."

I took a deep breath before I began to swing the two tomahawks around. Arms, legs and heads flew around me. I even managed to chop a piece of one of the dummies torsos. I could feel a few eyes on me as I made my way to the targeted dummies. I used the same axes to throw at dummy "District 2's" groin, and dummy "Girl from 1's" ugly smile.

Pleased with my work, I turned and smiled at the Gamemakers, "Thank you, you may go now."

_Mulberry, you're a genius, _I thought making my way back to our apartment.

* * *

"Let me see it~!" Belanova wined trying to reach for Rollo's black sketchbook.

Rollo's face was blank as he held the book above her head. I couldn't help but to notice the mischievous glint in his sky eyes, "It's not finished."

"Yes it is! I saw you sing the bottom, you only do that when you're-" Much to my surprise Rollo leaned down to place a kiss on the lavender blonde's lips, shutting her up.

"That's just weird…" Blight mumbled covering his face with his hands.

I smiled at the twenty-six year old, "you have to admit, it's kind of sweet."

"Capitol creatures shouldn't display affection…especially your stylist!" I laughed when he rested his head on my shoulder, "Tell me when it's over."

I placed my hand on his light brown curls, "Oh no, Blight if I have to watch you have to watch!" I began to fight him of my shoulder which only caused him to wrap his arms around my neck holding him in place.

"Laurel, I am too young to see such horrors!" _Funny, you've seen worst…_

"Ew, get a room!" Johanna called walking into the living room with Mulberry fallowing behind her.

Blight let out a sigh of relief, "My savior." He sighed now resting his head on Johanna's shoulder, "Where have you been all my life?"

The short haired girl responded by pushing him of her onto me, "Fine! I'll go cuddle with Mulberry!"

I grabbed him by the shoulders, "Blight, I'm too young to see such horrors!" I stated in a mocking tone.

"Oh, very funny…" He stated sitting back.

I smiled looking at my district partner, "Thanks."

"I told you I wasn't going to let you die." I gave him a playful grin, he just shook his head. The triplets soon showed up and began to tell us everything that was going on outside the Training Center. Apparently District 12 was the hot topic, nonstop talk about the fake fire they wore at the Tribute Parade. The triplets soon stopped talking about it at the sound of Rollo's black pencil being snapped in half.

His humdrum voice was dripping with anger, "if you three say Cinna one more time, I will shove this pencil up your-"

The triplets where save by the TV turning on automatically.

No surprise, the careers all scored around nine to ten. Both from 2 score a ten. I wasn't expecting anything higher than a seven and to my surprise, "Laurel…a nine that's great!" Belanova squealed getting up to hug me.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" Johanna was truly shocked.

I couldn't answer my eyes where focused on the screen, I felt Mulberry's grip tighten around my hand. _When did he grab my hand_? I smiled at him. He scored a ten just like Cato.

* * *

**Hahahaha! I didn't get any sleep last night! This was on my mind the whole time! I had never updated this fast! I guess soda does that to you! Well I hope you guys enjoyed it let me know what you think also I would like to thank:**

**Ninjaflower: Thanks, I'm glad it got better! Ooh! Second favorite :) That's fantastic! What's your first favorite maybe I'll read it later?**

**Maddielala56: I'm glad you like Rollo, I love writing about him and his creepy-ness! Your first review really made me want to update fast! I felt special! **

**geranium08: I know, I kind of feel bad for putting Laurel in that position of having to choose!**

**StoryReader1996: I was actually not gonna add the leg part, but then I thought what the hell! I just wanted to add a bit of humor, I'm happy you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kisses…lots and lots of kisses, muahahahaha (That was a spoiler!)! Ugh, okay guys so I'm really sick, but I still managed to write this nonsense with you guys in mind! Don't forget to check the end notes, and of course R&R it helps me write faster!**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

I twisted and turned in my bed, sleep would not come to me, it hadn't been coming for the past two days…and the Triplets weren't too happy about the bags under my eyes. I sighed sitting up, I could go and wake up Mulberry…but I had already done that on the night we spend on the train. I hadn't actually waked him up, he just sort of showed up at the dinning cart, and the two of us just sat together. We didn't talk; we just sat together and kept each other company.

Maybe Rollo was still down at his office, Belanova had told him not to stay too late…I groaned he would probably make me flash him or something. Oh, my…that man…he made me stand naked in front of him…and his married. I tossed my pillow across the room. There was really something wrong with him, mentally.

I sighed getting up, slowly making my way to the door. I knew where I wanted to go, the elevators. I wanted to see if it really took you up to the roof. Once inside the lift I rubbed my shoulder -it was cold in there, I began to consider maybe going back to change, all I was wearing was a black thank top, and plain green shorts- I looked at all of the buttons. Right above the number twelve was a green leaf. Without thinking I pressed it.

The fresh air greeted me once the lift doors opened.

I could feel myself smile due to the fact that I was outside, and I was high above ground…surrounded by plants. They had a gardens up on the roof, several of them were separated by brick walls; there was also a fountain on one corner with grass around it, actual grass! I smiled digging my toes against the grass blades. It was as close as home as I would get. I made my way over to the railing; I wanted to see if I could actually see all of the capitol from here.

For once the city below was quiet, maybe it was because it was the early hours of the night or because the excitement of District 12 scoring an eleven had finally died down. Earlier that night, after dinner, when Mulberry and I had sat down by the window we could hear them chanting "fire girl~! Fire girl~!" It was then that I realized that she was probably the one who would win.

_I already said you would be dead five second within the bloodbath._

I sighed tightening my grip on the railing, "Shouldn't you be in bed, Seven?" with a gasp I turned completely around. I hadn't felt him standing there; I hadn't felt his eyes on me either.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" My back was pressed against the railing, and both of my hands were holding tightly onto it.

Cato smirked, slowly making his way up to me, "A while now," the closer he got the harder I pressed my back to the railing, "goes to show, you won't make it out there for long, even with that score of yours."

There was bitterness in his voice. He was mad about my score?

"How did _you _manage to get such a score, anyways?" He was about arms reached from me now, "better yet how the hell did pretty-boy get a ten?" _Pretty-boy? Does he mean…Mulberry?_ I had never thought of Mulberry as…pretty. Sure he had his fair amount of girls who followed him at school…but no one had ever called him pretty.

But that wasn't where he was going at; he wanted to know how Mulberry managed to get a ten, "Well?"

I had not noticed how close he had gotten to me; he now had both of his hands on either side of mine. I had to look up to meet his eyes. I could barely reach his chin; still he was shorter than Mulberry, who was a couple of inches taller.

"You're scared he is going to beat you…" I stated the fact without realizing it.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, I hit a sour spot, "Don't make me laugh," he rested his forehead against mind, "You know what, Laurel?" I gulped, "I'm going to kill Pretty-boy first…just so _you_ can hear _him_ scream."

I narrowed my eyes, "Or maybe he'll kill you first, just so _I _can hear _you_ scream."

Before I could react he wrapped one arm around me lifting me up so that I was sitting on the rail. He wrapped his other hand on my throat, my hands shot up to grab onto his upper arms, he used the hand on my throat to push me slightly back. Cato moved closer so that he was standing between my legs.

I tried to seem brave but I knew that my eyes were giving me away, his eyes showed no remorse, he was angry; I had angered him enough to make him want to kill me here and now.

"Look down," He demanded tightening his grip on my neck, "Look. Down." I gulped once more looking down, "you wouldn't make that fall, I could let go of you right now and you would be dead…" He pulled me back resting his forehead to my temple, "are you scared?"

Tears began streaming down my face, _you stupid girl, why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut! _

He gave me a shake, "well?"

"N-no…"

He wrapped my legs around him, and used his upper body to lean me further out. Cato was practically lying on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck; my body was shaking with pure fear.

"I could throw you down…say you fell, it was an accident," I looked down once more…no I wouldn't fall…I hadn't seen it the first time, the force field. Of course there would be one. They wouldn't just let tributes up on the roof without taking precautions. More than one might have tried to jump, only to be thrown back by the force field.

I gulped turning back to look at him, "You wouldn't…not here where there is no one to see it…"

Cato seemed taken aback by my statement; slowly he began to pull us back to safety. He unwrapped both of his hands and brought them up to my face, suddenly I remembered where I was and unwrapped my legs from him. His hands were rough against my damp cheeks -I hadn't realized that I was still crying- he used his calloused thumbs to wipe the stray tears away.

I placed my hands on his wrist, using them to pull them away from my face. I tore my eyes away from his to look down at his hands. They where rough, he must of work every day of his life just to be part of the Hunger Games. Of course he was mad about Mulberry scoring the same as he and his district partner. It finally dawned on me that…maybe…maybe he had never had someone score higher than him like District 12 had.

I froze feeling his lips on my forehead, "Come on," he helped me hop down from the railing, "let's get you inside before Pretty-boy comes looking for you." Our sky hues met before I looked down, he took my hand and led me to the lift.

* * *

"Are you going to yawn the whole time you're being interviewed!" Belanova shouted causing Blight to rub the bridge of his nose; we kept getting interrupted by her high pitched voice. We had been practicing my interview all morning, and I was exhausted from my meeting with Cato the previous night. He had left me so shaken up that I actually snuck into Mulberry's room, only to be woken early in the morning by him saying that if Belanova found me there she would have a fit along with Johanna.

I covered my mouth to yawn once more, "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep last night."

Rollo snickered in monotone, "I wouldn't be able to sleep either if I had been sneaking around-" I threw a cushion at his head, "which you didn't…you stayed in bed…" That was the last time I told him anything.

I smiled, Blight was not at all amused, "Shy girls don't throw pillows at people's heads."

"I thought they were 'capitol creatures'," my mentor tried very hard not to smile.

"This is hopeless!" He groaned sinking further in his seat, "you, female creature," Belanova looked up from her seat next to Rollo, "have you thought her how to walk in heels?"

"HA!" Rollo shouted lifting his head from his sketch book; his creepy smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear, "Wait to you see the shoes I made for her, Blight."

Belanova's eyes seemed to sparkle, "Yes, Rel! Rollo makes the most amazing shoes ever!"

Blight's hazel hues met my blue orbs, "You're going to trip." He stood up and began to make his way out of the sitting room.

"No, wait!" I called getting up from my seat, "Don't leave me with these two!"

"Have fun, my dear!"

Belanova left to bring the shoes from Rollo's office. The pale man closed his book and now sat perfectly still with a huge grin on his face. "This is my favorite part…tomorrow…I'll probably cry like a baby."

I couldn't imagine Rollo crying. _Does he cry in monotone too?_ I smiled at the thought.

"The shoes won't really make me trip will they?" So far Rollo had avoided putting me in heels, I hadn't worn them on the tribute parade because he wanted the sponsors to see how tall I really was, but now apparently he wanted them to see me 'polished.'

His smile faded, "Of course not," he smirked, "but they are killer shoes."

I groaned today would be a long day.

By lunch time Mulberry and I were too tired to eat, so we just flopped together by our window with our lunch on our laps. "Think their trying to kill us?"

I smiled softly, "my feet are killing me, and Blight gave up on me living me at the mercy of Mr. and Mrs. Rollo Abualrub."

Mulberry smiled messing up my hair.

"How's Johanna treating you?"

He chuckled, "She threatens to give me another punch to match," he placed his hand on his bruised cheek, "I bet my stylist will have a heart attack when she sees it."

A guilty feeling field me, I couldn't help but to think that he had gotten hurt because of me. Who was to say that tomorrow he wouldn't get killed because of me?

His hand on my brought me back from my thoughts, "hey," I looked into his emerald hues, "it's going to be alright, okay?"

I nodded, smiling when he kissed my hand.

* * *

"Exceptional!"

"Magnificent"

"Rollo has really out done himself!"

I smiled at the triplets, the three of them were looking at the dress that hung on a rack, it was the dress I would be wearing tonight for the interview. "Get to work." Rollo's humdrum voice sounded demanding. Lala quickly ran back to do my hair, Lulu my makeup and Lili my nails.

I watched Rollo fix his white suit in front of the mirror. I had never seem him fidget so much.

"Lulu, remember to keep it natural." The white haired man was adding the finishing touched to his creation.

The pink haired triplet began to put all of my hair up; she had called it a 'romantic updo' or something like that. Lili somehow managed to make my nails look like actual leaves, and my face seemed so natural that I could have swore I wasn't wearing any make up.

Rollo eyed me over before allowing the triplets to stuff me in his master piece, "Leave us," he ordered gaining groans from the girls. Once the three colorful girls left he turned to me with that creepy smile of his, "take the robe off."

I rolled my eyes but did as I was told; I stood up on the platform and waited for him to help me into his dress.

I smiled softly looking at myself in the mirror. The dress was strapless, and long. The brown color made my eyes stand out. The top of the dress hugged onto my body down to my hip, the lower part was made out of brown sheer material which fanned out all the way to the floor. The back part of it had a slight train; I was beginning to wonder if they would be able to see Rollo's praised shoes.

The heel of the shoes where actual bark, while the rest of the shoe was decorated in pine needles. I had fallen in love with those shoes the second he put them on me.

"How do you feel?" His humdrum voice was right at my ear making me shiver.

I smiled softly, "Beautiful."

His smile match mine, "almost done;" he ran back to the makeup desk and came back with a golden leaf comb, "there, now you're ready."

"Rollo?"

"Yes, dear?"

I looked up at him, his azure eyes seemed almost sad for some reason, "You really did a fantastic job."

The pale man smiled softly, "Thank you."

The two of us quickly made our way back stage where most of the Careers and a few other where already waiting, that included Mulberry. If Rollo hadn't been leading me by the elbow I would have turned around and runaway from there at the sight of my district partner.

Mulberry was wearing a brown suit with matching shoes. His green button up made his eyes seem…greener…

Johanna was currently pulling at his tie, "its fine!" Mulberry complained trying to pry at her hands.

"Its fine when _I_ say it is!" She answered.

Blight smiled when he finally noticed me, "Well…don't you clean up nicely…"

I smiled softly at my mentor, "All Rollo's doing."

My mentor hit Johanna upside the head, "Leave the boy alone, you don't see me pull at Laurel's hair."

The short haired girl turned to look at me, her eyes seemed to widen in surprise, as did Mulberry's, "Rollo…she looks…"

"Beautiful…" Mulberry cut her off, his voice was no higher than a whisper.

She cleared her throat making me smile, "Not bad."

Rollo turned me to him, "I'll see you after, please, try not to trip." I gulped, he leaned down to kiss my cheek, "And don't forget to smile."

Blight came after him, he squeezed both of my shoulders, "deep breaths, my dear, you'll be fine."

Once Johanna left I turned to Mulberry, "Shall I get you a bucket, you're starting to drool."

The green eyes boy gave me his crocked smile, "Don't tell me _you're_ not drooling over _me_."

I faked a laugh, "You wish."

When the time was announced by one of the backstage managers I shot my hand back to grip onto Mulberry's. I needed to make sure he was still there, and that I wasn't alone in this. I tighten my grip on his hand when Cato turned back to look at me. He gave me a knowing look; I narrowed my eyes gaining a smirk. This had truly turned out to be the longest day of my life…so far.

* * *

**End Notes**

**Ninjaflower: Haha, Cato IS a man whore, that's why there's so many fics about him!**

**maddielala56: thanks so much!**

**SUPAfast JeLLyFisH: I love your name! Hehe, Thank you for loving Mulberry he is a sweetheart! Yes, Rollo is a little crazy, I am glad you like him!**

**bbymojo: I'm not sure I got what you meant but hopefully it hasn't turned out like that! Yey! I'm glad you like Rollo and Mulberry!**

**Next Chapter: Interviews and...ha ha ha...something else!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am going on a trip tomorrow and won't be back until Sunday (I think) so I will not update until then. It took long to update because I was busy getting ready for the trip! But anyways here it is, Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R and look at End Notes!**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

The interviews stared quite uneventful…The District 1girl, whose name was Glimmer -much to mine and Mulberry's amusement- went for sexy, her district partner was quite flamboyant, which seemed to please the crowd. Then the two from 2 came, the girl was quite confident in herself and answered all of her questions without stuttering, and Cato…well, he just kept on going on and on about how he was ready to get out there and win. One by one the tributes went up the stage, finally the boy before me went and I began to shake.

"Relax, deep breath," Mulberry whispered, "and remember…just smiled and wave!" He said in Belanova's high pitched voice.

I couldn't help but to laugh softly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Laurel Berkeley, From District 7." If Mulberry hadn't pushed me I would have probably be frozen in place. _Bastard! _I thought making my way to the blue man -who seemed to smile for him and Rollo both- Caesar Flickerman. _Shy smile, shy smile, is this a shy smile? _The lights were so bright that I couldn't really see Rollo out in the audience for guidance.

I was on my own here.

Caesar shook my hand bringing it to his lips to kiss it. _Breathe, smile, shy smile. _I took my seat next to him, crossing my legs to allowing my dress to go up my ankles showing off Rollo's amazing creations.

"Oh, my! look at those shoes!" Caesar stated putting both of his hands on his face, "I had never seen shoes like them!"

I smiled a bit more, "I know, aren't they amazing, I just love them!" I looked down and smiled when a few laughs were heard at my comment.

"My compliments to your stylist," he turned to the crowd, "a round of applause for the District 7's Stylist." That's when I noticed Rollo, much to my surprise, sitting next to his "archenemies' Cinna; the second he smiled everyone stopped clapping which made me giggle.

"So, Laurel, what did you feel when you were reaped?"

I took a deep breath before answering, "I was quite shock, in fact I was so shocked that I didn't even hear our escort call my name the first time," I received a round of laughs, "but then once the initial shock was gone, I felt very _proud_," that was what Blight wanted me to use, "to represent my District." I turned my eyes slightly to Rollo; he nodded his head in approval.

"Wise words for someone so young," Caesar continued, "Now you're score was quite a shocker, how did you manage that?"

_Wouldn't you like to know_, "I really can't say _how_, but I can tell you that I was very surprised myself," time for the cutesy stuff, "I thought I had done really bad." I said in a meek voice, the crowd laughed a bit; they were eating up my lies like crazy.

"It must of have been something astounding to get that score," I nodded and smiled bashfully looking down, "now, here is the question everyone has been dyeing to ask," I looked at him with a soft face, "What is the story behind you and your District Partner?"

I froze.

The story behind Mulberry and I wasn't what they wanted, I had to make it up. I bit my lower lip before answering, stupid Blight! Why hadn't he warned me?

"Mulberry and I have know each other all of our lives," so far so good, "and when I was little I would get bullied a lot because well, I _was_ very little," the Capitol laughed, "I still am," more laughs, " and he was always there to protect me…he's…Mulberry is my Gentle Giant." Johanna was going to get me for that. Much to my surplice the audience actually 'awed'; causing me to blush.

I don't know why, but that reaction from them, it made my stomach twist. I was getting mad. I wanted to, hurt them all. Why would they ask me such a thing? Why make me look weak now when I was about to go to the slaughter house the next day. Getting a nine was thrown out of the window the second I answered that question.

"He truly is a giant, isn't he?"

I laughed softly, "Well, when you're my size, everyone's a giant!"

For the rest of the interview my mind just kept on going back to my answer. I couldn't help it.

"Now, Laurel, we know that you're little neighbor came to see you before you left," I nodded, "what did she ask you?"

I didn't even have to think of an answer, "She asked me to come back home…so that I could take her all the way up the highest tree, I promised her I would."

Caesar gave me a soft smile, "And I am sure you will keep you're promise," a pause then we both stand, he takes my hand and raises it above my head, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the beautiful Laurel Berkeley from District 7!"

* * *

"You were good, you were very good," Blight was waiting for me when I got off the stage, "here have a cupcake, Belanova made them," He shoved a beautifully decorated cake into my hands, "A little slow in answering but good," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked, "that question-"

"I don't want to-"

"You answered it so honestly-"

"Blight please, I-I need air," I groaned with a mouthful of cupcake, "why is this so delicious!"

My freckled-faced mentor smiled, "Go to the roof then, I remember my year…I used to live up on the roof."

I gave him a soft smile.

I couldn't picture it, Blight won when he was fifteen, but I couldn't picture him being that young and killing everyone. I was too years older than he had been and I was about to do the same to survive. "Could you tell Mulberry where I went?"

He nodded, "try to avoid Johanna; she isn't too happy about that question either."

On my way to the lifts I felt the unwelcome shiver run up my spine, I turned my head to the left. Cato had a hostile look on his face, he was ready to kill, he was ready to kill me; I narrowed my eyes at him like before. I couldn't let him know how scared I was, how badly my legs were shaking from fear alone. I held my head up and continued on my way.

Once I was alone in the elevator I let myself think about my interview. _My _gentle giant, what was I thinking! If the Capitol people knew about the fairy story about the Gentle Giant Tree they would mock Mulberry even after death.

The Gentle Giant was said to be this tree in District 7, the story was that a young girl was trying to get away from her evil step-mother. She found the Gentle Giant and hid among its branches, from then on the tree itself swore to protect her from everything and anyone. The story says that the tree and the girl loved each other so much that he eventually turned into a human man, and then -like every fairy story- they lived happily ever after.

I groaned punching the elevators doors several times with what little strength I had. I could feel tears running down my face, why had I said that? I haven't even thought of Mulberry that way…not since we got here anyways…but back home…that's a different story.

Back home I would think about how I would much rather marry Mulberry than Persimmon. Even if Mulberry had never said a word to me I still liked him better than his uptight older brother.

Once the doors opened I was hit by the warm summer air. I ran once I reached the grass I wanted to sit on the fountain edge to look at my reflection. Thankfully my make up wasn't messed up from all my crying, I didn't want to hear the triplets complain. I sighed softly, wiping my tears away, no use crying over spilled maple my mother would say.

Oh, my mother.

I wondered if she had watched, if she had seen me wearing this beautiful dress. I bet she was happy to see me in it; she always wanted a better life for me…a life next to _Persimmon_. I groaned, Persimmon that, ugh! How I wanted to yell at him for what he asked his brother to do, if I wasn't a lady, what wouldn't I tell that bastard!

I was so into my thoughts that I did not feel him coming.

I was picked up from my seat and slammed hard against the brick wall. I yelped reaching for my head, I was sure I wasn't bleeding but it hurt like hell. My hands were pulled by the wrist and slammed on each side of my head.

Cato's eyes were red with furry, "What the hell was that?"

"W-what are you-"

"Pretty Boy and District 12 have something coming to them," he yelled, "if you think that your little love stories will help, you have got another thing coming!"

"Cato!" I shouted struggling to get out of his grip, "What are you talking about!"

"Pretty boy," his voice was dripping with hate, "just confessed that he would do anything possible to get you back home," I gulped, "and then lover boy tells everyone about how he has been in love with fire girl since they were kids." He pressed his body harder against mine, pushing me against the wall, I could feel my bare shoulders scrapping against the brick wall.

"Cato, let me go!"

"Shut up!"

"Let go!"

He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the elevator bell. Someone was up here with us. The bad thing was where he had me, this particular wall blocked the elevators from our view, and it wasn't very well lit.

"Laurel? Are you up here?"

My eyes opened wide, of course he had to be my savior, "Mul-"

Cato took drastic measures to shut me up, placing his lips instead of his hand over my mouth. My legs began to shake; I struggled against him only causing him to press harder against me. I whimpered, my back was completely flat against the wall, when he heard me Cato loosened his grip on my wrist. Yet when I tried to slip away he would tighten his grip.

"Laurel?" Mulberry kept on calling.

_Please don't find me, please go away! _I didn't want him to see me like this.

Cato meanwhile seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much, rubbing circles with his thumb on my palms, slowly I found myself kissing him back.

My first kiss was stolen.

This is not what I thought my first kiss would be like. It was rough and passionate. There is a hint of possession with the way he kissed. I hate it. I want him off me; I wanted to cry out for Mulberry. I had to get away.

I managed to push my arms off the wall, still he would not let go, it became a struggle, but our lips stayed together like magnets, fighting over control, which he was winning. Every time he would push me back on the wall I would fight him. I couldn't be weak, even if he was kissing me.

"I guess you went back to the penthouse…"Mulberry mumbled walking back to the elevators.

Once we heard the bell Cato placed his hands on my cheeks, my hands where now on his wrist. Our foreheads were against each others, our breathing was ragged.

Slowly he took his hands of me standing up straight. My mouth was wide opened in shock.

"Y-You're insane…" I mumbled without realizing it.

He didn't say anything for a moment, struggling to put his thoughts into words, "It was…the only thing I could think of to shut you up. Don't think that-"

"No, no…You and I are…very…different and you hate me…" I knew I was telling myself more than I was telling him.

"Right, I'm going to kill you tomorrow-"

"Not if I kill you first…"

He smirked, "Five second, ten max."

I huffed pushing him away from me, "I'll see you in the Arena."

* * *

Mulberry was waiting for me when I got back into the apartment. "Where were you?"

"Huh? I was up on the roof," I couldn't lie to him.

"I looked for you, didn't you hear me?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, I just get too into my head at times."

The green eyed boy nodded, "Did you try Belanova's cupcakes? There really good." I kept on smiling at him as we made our way to the sitting room to watch the re-runs, "By the way I did something…crazy…Johanna almost hit me again, but Blight stopped her in time."

Just on cue our grouchy mentor showed up, "The Gentle Giant? Really?"

I blushed, "It was the only thing I could think of!"

"Yeah, well, at least you didn't confess your love for your maiden like District 12 did." I looked up at Mulberry for an explanation.

My district partner cleared his throat, "I told Caesar that I-"

"Would do the impossible to keep you save and get you back home," The Triplets sang once we entered the sitting room,

"It was so Romantic!" Lili called.

"And when you said he was _your_ Gentle Giant, I died!" Lulu dramatically fainted on Lala who just pushed her off.

"You guys did really well!" The pink haired one praised.

Johanna pushed past us to sit next to Blight, he smiled at her getting hit on the head, "You all disgust me."

"Did you really do that?" I asked completely shocked.

Rollo placed his hand on my shoulder causing it to sting. He leaned down to kiss my forehead, "You were amazing, my dear." He messed Mulberry's hair, "you did well too, my darling."

Mulberry chuckled, "Oh, stop it you!"

I laughed softly, since when where they all buddy-buddy on each other. Belanova showed up seconds later, "I brought more cupcakes!" she shouted running in, "The Peacekeeper wouldn't let me bring them unless I gave them some, but there's plenty left!"

We sat together, joking around, even Johanna smiled a bit. Pretending that tomorrow wasn't coming. I grinned looking around, trying to capture this moment in my mind. Rollo's awkward laugh, the sound of Belanova's high pitched voice. Blight's freckles, Johanna's small but ever present smile. I knew that remembering moments like these would keep me a bit sane in the Arena. Or at least I hopped they would.

* * *

"When the time is up make your way to Mulberry, don't try to get anything from the Cornucopia, just go look for shelter," I nodded, "and don't lose Mulberry!" Blight reminded me once more; he kept on doing it every ten seconds.

"I won't." I reassured.

"Water and shelter first, weapons later," Once we stood outside in the roof he turned to look at me. His smiling hazel eyes burned into mine, pulling me into a tight embrace he said, "Be safe, ok?"

"I will, don't worry." I gave him a soft smile.

"I'll get you as much help as I can, you'll be fine." Said Blight, I couldn't help but to smile when he held his pinky up.

I nodded wrapping my finger around his I leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Goodbye, Blight."

"It was a pleasure meeting you," he whispered letting me go to the Hovercraft with the rest of the tributes. Before I got on I held my pinky up in the air, I was sure he saw it because I heard him laugh.

The ride on the Hovercraft was dreadful, I kept my eyes on my hands the whole time, my arm stung when my tracker was placed, every time I would look at it a shiver would run down my spine, the same thing happens when I see blood. I could feel Mulberry's reassuring gaze on me but I wouldn't meet his eyes.

Rollo was waiting for me in the Launch room. Much to my surprise he wasn't wearing a bright color suit. It was black. Black suit, black tie, white shirt and black dress shoes.

"Wow…" I mumbled undressing to take a shower.

Rollo gave me a snicker, "I call it my Funeral suit, I only wear it when I feel like I might die." He held me by the shoulder, "District 2?"

I nodded.

Before I left the shower I contemplated on something them smiled stepping out of the shower without a towel, "Hey, Rollo?"

Rollo had been looking down when I came out. His eyes opened wide when he saw me standing naked, the grin was from ear to ear. "I will never grow tired of that, my dear." I laughed softly, "You should get naked once you're out in the arena, just for me."

"I'll think about it."

Slowly he helped me get dressed, black shirt, huge tawny trousers with a lot of pockets. The boots were like the ones we wore in District 7. Then a russet brown jacket, "All Districts have different colors, keep it close at night; if they want to they'll make it freezing out there for you." I nodded.

After getting me dressed he quickly began to fishtail braid my long hair very tightly.

Without realizing it I began to cry, Rollo's pale hand brushed my tear off, "Don't let them see you cry, don't let them see your weakness." He made sure my token was safe around my neck.

The two of us hugged before I entered the tribute tube, "Say goodbye to the girls for me?" He nodded, "I'm really glad I got stuck with you, Rollo."

"The pleasure was all mine, my dear." By the time he finish speaking I was being pushed up, "Be safe." He called waving me off.

The light was blinding it took my eyes a while to get adjusted. I could feel the smile on my face grow, but I quickly made it disappear. A forest…The arena was a forest. Trees everywhere, Mulberry and I were at an advantage.

I quickly looked for my District Partner; once we spotted each other a feeling of relief over came the fear.

That is until the countdown reached 10. Everyone seemed to lean forward then, getting ready.

7

I took a deep breath.

5

I could do this, just get to Mulberry and we would go from there.

3

2

1

* * *

**I was going to write more but I can't, it must be saved for later! Ok so anyways I added detail to this story on my profile, guy go check it out! Please!**

**Anywhore, End Notes!**

_**maddielala56**_**: Trust me, after this there will be a lot more Cato/Laurel scenes! Just be patient!**

_**Ninjaflower**_**: There were 'little kisses' in the last chapter, but if you would like to know there will be a lot more 'big kisses' in future!**

_**bbymojo**_**: Well I kind of think I understood, but then again English is not my first language so there are some things I still struggle with. Yay! Thank you! **

**Oh and I also want to thank **_**SUPAfast JeLLyFisH**_** for the idea of Calling Mulberry a Gentle Giant. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys, this is a super angsty chapter. I do apologize, please don't hate me but it had to be done in order to keep the plot moving. Don't forget to review and tell me how much you hate me; it really helps me write faster, also check End Notes.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Chaos.

It was pure chaos.

I froze in my spot when everyone took off running for the Cornucopia, Mulberry ran past my platform taking my hand in his yanking me along. At some point he pushed me in front of him, "Go, go, go!" He shouted from behind me. We ran to the forest, once a couple of feet in I looked back to see if he was running behind me, when I saw he wasn't my stomach dropped. I quickly skidded to a stop.

Where had he gone?

_Don't lose Mulberry_.

I groaned running back out to the Cornucopia. I spotted him before I reached the edge of the forest. He was on his hands and knees, surrounded by what looked like to be two backpacks and other weapons. I thought I would be sick when I saw the spear sticking out of his back lower back.

I was about to step out of the edge to run to him just when he looked up. His eyes told me to stay still. He slowly stood up, much to the culprit's surprise; it had been the male from District 9. Mulberry took a deep breath reaching back for the spear; he pulled it out.

He kept a straight face, he showed no pain when he managed to get the spear out. I was completely frozen in place; I had never seen his green eyes full of blood lust. Once he got the spear out he turned around lifting his arm up, he threw the spear hitting the boy from 9 in the stomach.

Mulberry set to pick up whatever he had gathered before he was pierced. Now I knew…now I knew how Mulberry had scored that ten. The boy from 9 had been clear on the other side from us, and he had managed to hit him spot on.

My District partner placed his hand on my shoulder, "Let's go."

"You're hurt!" I called running after him.

"Shelter." He spoke pulling me to a run by the hand.

I knew what we were looking for, a tree hollow, we had been trained to find them in school back home. Mulberry found one rather quickly; I was too distracted, thinking about how I would mend his wound.

"Laurel, in here now," he called from the bottom of the tree, "it big enough for both of us." I nodded squeezing into the small opening of the tree. You had to get down on your stomach to crawl in. It was truly big enough for both of us to stand or sit in. It was dimly lit by small openings along the bark.

"Mulberry, I need to see your-"

"Shh!" He sat close to the tree opening; we could hear people running around, screams coming from the Cornucopia, "we have to be quiet."

I nodded, he handed me one of his back packs, I set to work. If it didn't have a first aid kit we were screwed. The back pack had some matches, a rolled up sleeping bag, some dried fruit, an empty water flask, and some tablets to clean water. Finally I found the first aid kit at the bottom of the back pack. It only contained the essential, bandages, band-aids, and other things that were pretty much useless.

While I was looking for the kit Mulberry had pulled his jacket and shirt off. I gulped trying to keep my eyes away from his well built chest. "It's not deep," he spoke; his voice seemed to be huskier than usual.

I nodded, "I need to make poultice, we need to look for leaves-"

"No, we are staying in here until tomorrow." He ordered, "You'll have to use tree bark." I bit my lower lip, we both knew the danger in using tree bark, it could lead to infection, but we had to make due.

"Why did you run back?" I asked picking at the tree walls with my finger nails, "You were right behind me!"

He gave me his crooked smile, "I was, but then I saw these and I knew that it was now or later."

My eyes opened wide; in his hand he held two tomahawks. He had ran back to get them for me, I couldn't help but to throw my arms around his neck to hug him.

"Ow!" He winced slightly holding me back.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly set of to work; it was easier to peal the tree bark using the small axes.

Once I had enough bark I quickly began to clean his wound with a bit of bandage. The wound wasn't deep, but it was bleeding quite a bit. I tried hard to keep my breathing even -I had never been this close to Mulberry before- the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt wasn't helping either.

"Here, chew this up." I handed him a piece of bark, "Johanna would be ashamed if you didn't help."

Mulberry chuckled softly, "Yes, ma'am."

Once the bark was chewed up I placed it against his wound, holding it in place by wrapping the bandage around his torso. I helped him put his shirt back on, and then we hear it.

The first cannon.

We sighed in relief, the bloodbath was over. We had made it, and hopefully the Gamemakers would be happy with the results to give us a break.

I was so tired once I was done packing up the backpack I ended up leaning against Mulberry's shoulder. The brown haired boy wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"How do you feel?" I asked placing the sleeping bag over our legs, night was finally falling.

He was leaning slightly closer to one of the openings on the tree to watch the pictures of the fallen tributes, "I'll be fine…all careers are still alive," he spoke keeping his eyes out, "so are both from 11, both from 12-"

"Mulberry." I cut him off.

His green eyes met my azure hues, "My back aches but it's nothing that I can't handle. I have handled worst back aches you know."

Yes, the life of a logger was a though one, even for an apprentice logger like Mulberry.

He let out a yawn, "come on, we need to rest."

For once I felt safe in his arms, and was able to find rest.

* * *

"It itches." Mulberry complained while we walked. We had traveled quite far already, I wasn't sure how far our tree was from the Cornucopia, Mulberry said it wasn't too far, but it wasn't close either.

"Leave it on until I find what I need." I had been looking for some katniss root to treat his wound, but we were nowhere near water.

"If you weren't smaller than me, Laurel~!"

I turned back to face him, "Mulberry, if you touch me Rollo would kill you."

The taller boy laughed softly at my remark. His laughter was strained. He reassured me he was fine every time I would ask. I knew he was lying, he was sweating a lot, and it wasn't from the heat. If the poultice wasn't holding up his sweat could speed up an infection, if we couldn't treat it he would be dead within days.

"Laurel, look." Mulberry's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

My district partner was pointing at a very strange looking creature. A bird to be exact, it was perched up on one of the lowest branch of a tree.

"It's a howlet." Mulberry explained, "Like the one on your necklace."

I looked down at my pendant, then back at the howlet. They did look similar; a howlet was a bird very similar to owls. They had been breaded during the rebellion to send letter messages from district to district. What made howlets special was their feathers. They looked like shinny bronze, and they were not easily pierced by any weapon.

"Hello." Mulberry called.

I gave him a baffled look, why would he talk to a-

"'llo" The howlet called back.

"Hello." Repeated Mulberry.

I watched in amusement as the bird repeated what he said, "Hello." After it got it right the howlet jumped off his tree flying away.

It took us a whole day to finally find water; by the time we decided to head back it was already beginning to grow dark. We sleep nestled among fallen leaves.

The next morning we began to head back to our tree hollow.

Mulberry had been walking in front of me like before. He was carrying a quiver full of arrows on his back and a bow on one of his hands. The girl from 12 was heading for the same bow and arrows that he now carried. Before she had even gotten close the girl from 2 began to throw knifes at her.

I was caring the backpack, there was no way I would let him carry it because of his injury. I wanted to change his bandages the previous night but he wouldn't let me. I was beginning to worry.

Suddenly the green eyed boy stopped walking. He signaled me to a stop with his arm. Mulberry was looking around at the trees before us. In one swift movement he pulled an arrow from the quiver. After it was shot the arrow was lost among the trees and a scream was heard. The two of us quicken our pace making our way toward the scream.

The district 4 girl was lying on her back with Mulberry's arrow sticking out of her chest. I couldn't help but to gasp, there was no way he could have seen her from where we were standing. Then again he did score that ten one-way or another.

The brown haired boy pulled his arrow out of her chest in one clean movement. The girl had her eyes wide opened, her life already gone.

"There are many types of killers in these games, Laurel," he explained kneeling next to her, "there's the careers, vicious and ruthless," he gently placed his hand over her eyes closing them permanently, "then there's the merciful killers, who try to make the other tributes deaths painless." Mulberry stood up after checking to make sure she didn't have anything useful on her.

"Like you…" I mumbled looking down at 4's lifeless body one last time.

"I try to be," he took my hand leading me away, "and if the time ever comes you must try to be one too."

I shook my head, "I don't think I could ever recover-"

He placed both of his hands on my shoulders, our eyes stayed locked as he spoke, "You have to, whatever you see here or do here, stays here. You can't bring it out there, you understand?" I was really getting sick and tired of Mulberry telling me what to do, but then Blight's words rang through my head. I had to listen to whatever my District Partner had to say.

* * *

The weather seemed to be getting warmer by the minute. We were half way to our tree hollow when Mulberry finally collapsed. At first I thought it was from the heat. But a closer look at him and I realized that I was something else.

My hands quickly began to push his quiver off, followed by his jacket. When I started to work on his shirt he stopped me. "I'm fine, it's the heat-"

"Your eyes are too dilated." He groaned allowing me to push him on his side, "Mulberry!"

He lay back on his back pulling his shirt down. His crocked smile ever present on his face, "I'm sorry."

He quickly explained how he had pulled the bandage and the poultice on the first night I had put it on. He did it out of discomfort; he was worried about using tree bark. So instead of telling me he decided to endure it. Complaining on occasion to make me believe he still had it on.

"I knew you weren't going to find katniss root anywhere, so I decided to take my chances." He tried to sit up groaning in the process.

I quickly knelt down next to him, lightly pushing him down. From the one look that I got his wound was infected and had spread thanks to his sweat. He wouldn't make it long…I would be alone.

"I can't…Mulberry…I can't. I-I'm a disaster!" I mumbled placing his rolled up jacket under his head like a pillow.

He chuckled, "A beautiful one," his statement shocked me; "You're a beautiful disaster."

I would have broken down crying if it weren't for Rollo, _Don't let them see you cry; don't let them see your weakness_. I couldn't cry, not even if Mulberry was dying. Not even if he was leaving me. I would not give the Capitol the satisfaction of seeing me broken.

"What can I do to make it better?" I asked pushing his damp hair of his moist forehead.

He reached for my hand with his own shaky one bringing it to his lips, "Just stay here until…until…"

I nodded; he didn't have to tell me.

"When I…could you do what we do in 7?" He asked bringing our hands to rest on his chest, "a proper funeral…I know it's weird but I actually believe the old stories."

I laughed softly, "You think you'll turn into a tree after you die?"

He closed his eyes nodding, "A mulberry tree…like the Gentle Giant in the fairy story." I froze. I had forgotten that detail. The Gentle Giant in the story had been a mulberry tree. I was about to lose it completely.

"Ok, I'll be right back," I squeezed his hand, "I just need to get the stuff."

He slowly opened his eyes, "I'll be right here when you get back."

I set of to work; picking up leaves and twigs from the ground. I knew we had some dried almonds in the bag so I wouldn't have to go of searching for nuts. When I returned my district partner had something in his hand. It was a wood bracelet. Blight had been wearing a similar one. It was normal for the men in seven to wear them. It would be made out of a piece of the first tree they chopped down. They would have to carve it into a perfect ring on their own, this showed of their working skills.

When I knelt back next to him, he said, "Give this to Persimmon when you get home."

I took his bracelet in my hand. It was truly beautifully crafted. It must of have taken him forever to make.

"He made it…" his speech was beginning to break, "he made it for you…but…if you d-don't want it…give it b-back to him."

"It's beautiful, thank you." I slipped it on, it fit perfectly, I wondered where Mulberry had kept it; it was too small for him to wear. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't going home, but I knew that he would be mad if I said that too him now.

"Why…why haven't they send sponsor gifts?" I asked helping him drink some water.

He cough, "It the second day in…no one gets sponsors so…soon."

I capped the flask back up setting it aside, "You still scored a ten, and you promised to keep me alive-"

"Laurel, you know how to hunt, you know where…the water is, and you have shelter," he scolded, "and even if…even if I die here…I will _always_ be with you."

I blinked the tears away. The sky was beginning to darken, meaning that the temperature would begin to droop, "Promise?" I asked holding my pinky to him.

His crooked smile never failed to appear, even though he was in pain. He brought his shaky hand to mine wrapping his finger around mine, "Only if you promise…to win this."

I leaned down kissing my thumb, a gesture that made the promise unbreakable, "I promise."

His eyes were beginning to drop, "Ok…I have to do something…before I fall asleep."

I bit my lower lip not sure if he meant actual sleep or eternal sleep.

My azure hues met his emerald orbs, "come here."

I leaned down.

"Closer."

I leaned down even more. When I was close enough he placed his hand on the back of my neck bringing our faces together. Compared to my kiss with Cato, kissing Mulberry was everything I thought my first kiss would be like.

* * *

At night I covered Mulberry's body with the sleeping bag. He shook most of the night, and when he didn't I would grow worried. When he was still I would place my hand over his heart. His heart beat was unsteady but it was still there.

I would always get the same response from him, "stop it," he would mumble taking my hand in his.

I knew he didn't like it. He didn't want to know that he was still there in the arena. Mulberry was more than ready to go…but death refused to show up until dawn.

I was awake before I heard the cannon boom. My hand automatically went for his still chest.

No heart beat.

He was gone.

I buried my face on his chest allowing a few tears to fall, but nothing more. "Alright, enough of that." I told myself sitting up wiping the remaining tears away. I took hold of the discarded backpack and began to dig out the dried almonds; once I had them I placed a few of them in one of his hands before closing it into a fist. In the other I placed the few twigs I had found.

There was a belief in 7 that when someone dies their spirits join the trees. The family member had to give their loved one the necessary factors to become a tree. Nuts, twigs and leafs.

Two leaves where always placed over the dead ones eyes. I did just that.

Once I was done I repacked the backpack -strapping the quiver to it- before I put it back on my back. I took hold of my axes slowly walking away. I turned back to him, if it weren't for the leaves I would have believed he was sleeping. I waited for him to sit up and give me one more of his famous smiles. He didn't move. He didn't get up and smiled. He was still, and dead, and gone.

I had to move on.

Before turning back on my way to the tree hollow I held out my pinky to him. _I promise, Mulberry._

I couldn't of have been more than thirty feet away from him when I was tackled to the ground. "Well, hello there, seven," the girl from 2 greeted lying on top of me, "where's pretty boy?" She asked holding her knife to the back of my neck.

Pain shot up from my nose, I kept my eyes focused on the ground before me, "Dead."

"I don't believe that," she sneered holding her knife closer, "I bet his about to pop out of nowhere to save you," _I wish_. "Let see, try calling him."

I couldn't help but to yelp when the knife made a clean cut on the back of my neck.

"She's telling the truth, Clove." I groaned, I knew that snobbish voice anywhere, "his laying dead about ten feet from here." _Like she could count_, I thought looking up at Glimmer who gasped dramatically, "so that's where they went I had been looking for these everywhere!"

Clove took hold of both of my hands in one of hers -I had dropped the tomahawks when she pounced on me- allowing Glimmer to pull the backpack, along with the quiver and bow, of my back.

Once they made sure I was weaponless Clove pulled me up on my feet, "You should count yourself lucky, Seven, if Cato didn't want you alive you'd be dead by know." I turned my head to look at her, that arrogant bastard was the reason why they hadn't killed me? "We have been looking for you since the bloodbath, when I saw you I was ready to kill you."

Glimmer discarded the backpack like it was trash. She strapped the quiver on her back before she spoke. "He said we couldn't kill you just yet," Clove's grip got tighter on my arms, "he didn't say anything about this."

For a snobbish brat, Glimmer could sure throw several punches.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Oh, Gods! I am so sorry I had to kill him! You guys don't know how many times I had to stop writing at the end of it because I didn't want to kill him off. But Mulberry had to go; it is a Cato/OC fanfict after all. I know his 'funeral' might have been kind of cheesy, but I needed to let him go with a bit of dignity. Also I added a howlet, trust me the bird has a purpose! Aaaand…CLIFFHANGER!**

**maddielala56: I hope you do not hate me, but here it is! Hehe if I was out in the arena standing on the platform I would shout really loud, "I have to pee!" Cuz I probably would have too! Haha, oh and…PATIENCE for the next chapter!**

**SUPAfast JeLLyFisH: I like the pics! But Barbara Palvin was always my first choice! Still Astrid Berges Frisbey is a good choice. **

**Hearts77: Yey! Thank you so much, that makes me very happy!**

**Hiaho: I like how you reviewed twice! Yey! Favorites! Hehe! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't appreciate the lack of Reviews in the previous chapter. I know everyone was mad because I killed lovely Mulberry…I DIDN'T WANT TO! But he had to go. Now I am not mad but please I need those Review to help me write or else I feel like I did a shitty job! Anyways End Notes and R&R it REALLY does help!**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

The first thing I remember was a whistle fallowed by, "You really gave it to her, huh!" It came from a flamboyant voice that could only belong to the boy from District 1.

Suddenly I was shoved into something hard. My hands were free so I managed to break my fall by grabbing on to the wall. I didn't think the wall would grab my waist. I struggled to get out of the familiar arms but he was too strong. "What happened to her?" his voice was harsh.

"She wouldn't stop fighting us," Glimmer pushed past me, "we got her here in one piece didn't we?"

I slowly looked up, not realizing that my forehead was resting on his chest. I couldn't see well from one eyes -it was probably a black-eye- so I knew that the hint of concern in Cato's face was not really there. I tried to fight the blonde career of me, my weak punches where no match for him. He lifted me up with ease, "Glad to see you still have some fight in you, Seven," he stated throwing me over his shoulder.

My head was aching, causing the world around me to spin. I knew we were in the clearing where the Cornucopia lay. So this was their hide out? Out in the open…then again they were careers, they didn't need to hide. No one would be stupid enough to come out to fight them.

Cato threw me lightly on the ground underneath some sort of canopy. I could hear water, so we were near or by the lake. I wasn't sure. My eyes couldn't stay open for too long. I felt myself being set down, by then my eyes were closed, I was tired, my fight was gone for the day. My back was resting on something…like those boxes that were around the Cornucopia during the bloodbath.

"Can you see me?" Cato's face was close to mine; I could feel him breathing right on my face.

I slowly opened my good eye.

"Alright, hold still." I could feel his rough hands on the good side of my face.

I gasped loudly when he brought the knife to my face, I tried turning my head away but he held me still. Slowly my left eye began to open; something warm was dripping down my face.

"Better?" He asked, he was sitting on his heels, holding a bloody knife. He cut my swollen skin to get all the dead blood out.

I didn't say anything, just nodded.

Without needing father reassurance, Cato began to tie up my hands, "can have you running away, can we?" Someone from behind him called. I looked up to find Marvel munching on an apple. My stomach twisted, I hadn't eaten anything since early morning.

"I'll take first watch." Marvel offered.

Cato twisted the last knot on my hands, "No, lover boy will." He stood up turning to face his fellow Career, "he hasn't been very useful today, might as well get him to work."

The two began to walk away, leaving me very much alive. "Why am I here?" I called; my voice was hoarse from thirst.

"We need you to help us find the fire girl," Cato stared, "we figured she is hiding up on the trees," I gave him a questioning look; "you can climb trees, right?" He walked away before I could answer.

Marvel gave me his toothy smile, "See you around, Seven."

I sat there shock. He was keeping me alive for the sole reason that I could climb trees…Couldn't they climb trees? Well Glimmer would probably be afraid to break a nail or something, but the others…what was their excuse? Then it hit me.

During training, Mulberry and I were the ones who could climb the highest.

Mulberry.

I shook my head; I didn't want to think about him. Not now when I was with the worst company. If they saw me cry, that would be the end of it.

I sighed looking at my surroundings. I was indeed sitting below an orange canopy. Surrounded by black boxes, the ones that had been scattered around the Cornucopia. To my side was the lake.

I huffed, so they took the lake and all of the remaining weapons. Probably all of the food from the Cornucopia too. They were truly smart. No one would dare to come a face them, or try to get to the biggest water source, if it mean certain death.

"Are you thirsty?" Someone asked.

I was shocked to find myself looking up at the boy from District 12 holding a water flask in his outstretched hand.

My mouth hung open in shock. I was so confused, he had told the whole Capitol he was in love with his District partner…and now here he was helping the Careers find her.

I felt myself nod, raising my joined arms for the flask. I think I drank the whole thing, but he didn't stop me.

"Hungry?" I nodded again, he handed me an open bag of dried peaches.

"Thank you," I mumbled once I was done eating my fill.

He nodded sitting down next to me. His back was against one of the black boxes, our legs were stretched out in front of us, so our boots barely touched one another.

I tried to keep my voice below a whisper, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were in love with fire girl and-"

"It's not that easy to explain." He whispered back, nodding his head to where the other Careers were.

I sighed, there had to be a way to communicate with him without them knowing. "Then let me ask," I tried pulling at my bindings, "are you and I on the same side, or are you truly working with them?"

District 12 looked around, making sure the others were far enough, "If you help me let Katniss escape, I'll help you escape."

I scoffed, "Given that we don't get caught?" He nodded watching me struggle with the knots. I didn't have anything to loose, Mulberry was gone. He couldn't protect me from the Careers. If District 12's plan failed, I was as good as dead, but if it worked…there was that backpack waiting for me in the tree hollow, with a flask full of water, and a bag of dried meat…I could make it from there.

I turned to look at him, "Deal."

* * *

The next day Cato decided I had rested enough. So we set of on our search for Katniss. Her name made my stomach twist. Katniss…if I had found katniss root I would have been able to keep Mulberry alive, and I wouldn't be in this sort of situation.

The other Careers didn't trust me enough to let me run around free like they did Peeta, District 12. Much to my humiliation they all opted to keep me on a leach…quite literary. Marvel had tied an rope on my all ready tied hands, it was long enough for me to walk behind them, but short enough for me not to go a long distance away. Cato enjoyed pulling on it if I wasn't walking fast enough. If I stumbled, when he would pull, they would all laugh. All, but Peeta.

By dawn I was exhausted from all the pulling, running and searching, still there was no sign of her. Cato was growing restless, he needed blood, you could see it in his eyes. We were about to head back when Clove spotted another tribute.

She had built a fire, which was what caught Clove's eye. She tried to set it out when she heard us. But it was too late, Cato was already standing before her. The others surrounded her.

"Please don't kill me," She pleaded.

This caused the Careers to laugh. Cato handed my leach to Marvel. When Cato cornered the girl I looked away. "Oh, no, Seven," Marvel taunted coming behind me, his hands held my head to the horrific scene, "You better watch." He whispered right in my ear, our cheeks resting against each others. I knew who she was, she was from District 8; we had stood in line for training together.

Her eyes met mine; tears were running down her face. I could hear her speaking one word in my head, "Please…"

My azure hues then turned to Cato. He was blood thirsty and ready, slowly, very slowly he pierced her with his sword.

_There are many types of killers in these games, there's the Careers, vicious and ruthless_…Mulberry had no idea how right he had been.

* * *

We returned to the lake by sunrise, Cato seemed quite satisfied with his kill. I felt sick to my stomach, I truly thought I would barf up my breakfast when Marvel pointed out she wasn't dead. This angered Cato, who by now I figured to be the leader, so Peeta went back to finish her off.

Everyone went straight to be once we were back. The boy from 3 had stayed all day and night keeping watch, no one volunteered to take over after him. So Peeta, being good ol' Peeta, told him to rest while he took over.

Marvel made sure I was tied up to one of the canopy posts before going to sleep himself. The only other that remained was Cato. He stood at the lake's edge, swinging his bloody sword around like a small boy. His blood was pumping from the kill. I wondered what he had been like after the bloodbath.

I knew that he and the others liked to fool around and shout a lot in the beginning of their hunt, from what I had experienced today. They liked to cheer each other on too, just as they had when they took turns torturing poor District 8.

It disgust me.

"Like what you see?" Cato called back when he noticed I was watching him.

"I was just thinking…" I mumbled watching him walk up to my seating spot.

He cowered down next to me, "Don't tell me," he pushed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, his face was too close to mine, "you were fantasizing about our little moment up on the roof?"

I shook my head, "I was thinking, so much for five second."

The blonde smirked throwing his head back, "I'll kill fire girl," He turned to look at Peeta. He was quite oblivious, sitting with his back to us quite a distance away, "Let Marvel and the girls kill him and 3," he then turned to look at me, "Save you for last." With that said he leaned down giving my forehead a hard, mocking kiss, "Sleep well."

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep. I didn't think I would be able to after the horrible thing Marvel made me watch the previous night. Maybe I so physically tired my mind couldn't handle thinking. When I woke up I found Clove was on babysitting duty. She was too busy throwing knifes at a nearby tree to notice I was awake. I let out a soft breath resting my head back.

I had tried to close my eyes the whole time…Marvel would give my head a rough shake when I did, "_Come on, you're gonna want to watch_," He would say, "_If you don't Cato will know, and you don't want to find out what he will do to you if you don't watch_." So I watched, fearing the blonde Career's wrath.

The second time I woke up I found myself resting my head on someone's shoulder. Worst, their head was rested on mine. I stirred a bit letting whoever it was that I was awake.

"Oh," the flamboyant Career yawned, "Good Morning, Seven!"

I sat up cranking my neck, "Morning already?" I asked looking around.

"Yep," he stretched his arms up in the air, "and we kept each other warm all night, or don't you remember our cuddling session?"

I narrowed my eyes, smirking, "It was the best night of my life."

"Better than your Giant?"

Marvel wasn't kind, he wasn't good, and he wasn't my friend either, but I knew how to get him to trust me, "I know for a fact that I was better than Sparkle over there, wait…that's not her name, was it Shimmer?"

His smile grew wide and laughter roared out of his mouth, "Sparkle!" I would take Rollo's monotone laugh any day than Marvel's happy-go-lucky laugh. "You know, I like you, Seven."

I gave him my bashful smile, the one that had won the Capitol over, "Enough to let me go?"

He laughed once more standing up, "And have Cato chew my head off? Not a chance."

_Damn!_

I sighed looking down at my hands. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

When Peeta got to babysit me next we were allowed a walk around the Cornucopia. I got a better look at their camp out. They had set up everything that had been scattered out in the bloodbath on to a pyramid. They had made District 3 set up land minds around it.

"Only they know how to get around them." Peeta stated as he explained, "We are not to be trusted."

The real camp was the Canopy next to the lake. No one had gone to the Cornucopia after everything was set up, nothing was there anymore; just the Cornucopia itself.

I smelt something strange then. A very familiar smell, one I had left behind in District 7. Burning…burning trees, forest fires…A forest fire that killed my father.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asked turning to look at me.

"The forest is on fire," I turned around searching among the trees, "There see the smoke!" I pointed with both hands.

He stood next to me, "You think Katniss…" He trailed off looking down at the ground. Even if he was helping these guys, I could tell he really did care about his District partner.

"No, she's smart; she knows where to hide…" I reassured, but he didn't believe me, "Besides, better the fire than Cato."

Peeta nodded.

There we stood, watching the forest burn.

* * *

"Go up there and get her." Cato ordered pointing up at the tree where District 12 was hiding. We had found her in the river, and chased her up the tree where she now looked down at us.

"Bring her down, Seven." Said Marvel cutting off the tight rope that was holding my hands together.

I twisted my wrist around, they were swore and bruised. There was no way I could make it up there, even if Katniss wasn't that high. I looked at Peeta when he handed me one of my tomahawks, his eyes gave me a knowing look.

I took a deep breath before climbing, "Hurry up, Seven!" Glimmer called when I was half way to Katniss, "Today!"

I rolled my eyes, _Why don't you get up here, snob!_

Once I was close enough I looked up at her. Katniss, the Girl on Fire, looked like a scared kitten from where she sat. She had nothing to protect herself with, and here I was. The beautiful disaster in alliance with the Careers, ready to take her down. Or so she and the Careers thought.

I smiled up at her, she was taken aback. I winked before missing my footing. Her horrified face was the last thing I saw when I reached the ground.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Waaaah! See how crappy these turn out without reviews! UGH! I need them! They feed me and stuff. I am a review eater without them I starve, please feed me! But really even if they are review about how much you hate this let me know, I like constructive criticisms, it really helps! ****Hahaha, enough of that in this chapter i wanted to show that crazy Cato and the Careers being Cato and the Careers, you know. I haven't seen a lot of stories who do this so I wanted to try it. I'm not sure if i nailed it or if, really, its crap. So I left you guys again with a cliffhanger!**

**maddielala56: I'm glad you liked it, I just didn't want her to be like "oh…you're dead…ok bye!" or something like that, haha if I won I would cry and say "I NEVER FOUND THE BATHROOM! I have been holding it all this time!" and that would suck big time for all those who died, just saying! Thanks for reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey look, Laurel is being a slut? And there's Rue! Oh, no Cato sounds drunk! Teehee! I'm going to start giving previews like that for every chapter now! Don't forget End Notes and R&R it helps me write faster, see I updated fast!**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

"Wake up~!" A blatant voice called, "Seven, wakey-wakey~!"

"She's faking it, Marvel." The highbrow Career stated from somewhere else.

I could feel a delicate hand on my forehead, "She's not faking it, come on, Seven." Marvel gave me a gentle shake.

My blue hues slowly blinked open. Everything was too bright, I closed them tightly. My head pounded and my back ached, there was no air in my lungs, everything hurt. Why wasn't I dead? There was no way I could have made that fall. I should be dead.

"There she is!" Marvel was too loud for my throbbing skull to handle, "You gave us quite a scare."

I tried to bring my hand to my head, only to find them both tied back up.

"Yeah, Cato wasn't happy that you fell, so we tied you back up." I felt him walk around me; I was still lying on the ground. The curly haired Career placed his hands under me, "he tried to climb after her, after your little fall," he went on lifting me up by the under arms, "but he fell down too."

I groaned keeping my eyes closed while he dragged me, "I'm sorry I missed it."

He chortled, "He at least landed on his feet, you-" he laughed lauder, "you landed on your back and blacked out for quite a while."

Marvel put my back to one of the trees that was near the fire Peeta was working on. Glimmer was playing around with Mulberry's old bow, pretending to shoot an arrow at me. The others were nowhere to be seen. No wonder he was talking so freely about Cato's accident.

"What's going on?" I asked finally opening my eyes. My head had stopped throbbing, my back was another story.

Marvel looked up at the tree I had fallen from, "We are going to wait for her to come down."

I looked up as well. I couldn't really see her from where I sat, but I knew she was there, weaponless, and who knew how much food and water she had on her. Peeta looked at me from the corner of his eye; he was planning something, maybe?

I sighed trying to get comfortable against the tree. It was impossible with my aching back.

* * *

By the time Clove and Cato came back I was, once again, laying on the ground with my knees bent up and my hands on my stomach.

"So, you're alive?" Cato asked.

I looked up at him, "Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

The blonde chuckled, "You'll be dead soon, don't worry."

I sighed watching him walk away. I turned my attention back to the tree where Katniss sat watching me back. She did something strange then, she held three of her fingers up bending her thumb over her pinky. I frowned; I did not know what it meant. Maybe it was the gesture of her District, like how District 7 held up their pinkies as a promise. Still, I didn't know what hers meant.

I sat up when Peeta sat next to me, he handed me a flask of water without saying anything. I looked around taking a drink, Marvel was watching but he looked away when our eyes met. Cato was roasting whatever it was that he and Clove had caught on their hunt.

I looked down at the ground I was sitting on. It was dirt; there was not much grass around Peeta and me. It was worth a shot. I handed the flask back to him, and slowly brought my index finger to the ground.

_What's the plan?_ I wrote quickly, looking up every now and then to make sure Marvel and the others weren't watching.

Clove was busy gathering her knives from the ground across from us; the blonde Career was still watching the fire before him. As for Marvel, he was taunting Katniss by throwing his spear up her tree, aiming to miss.

_Wait till night fall. _Was the blonde's reply, before wiping the message away.

By nightfall Katniss seemed to be growing restless up in her tree. She was trying to figure out how to get around us, or how to jump from one tree to another, from what I could tell. I was also growing restless, and kept on pulling at the rope around my wrist.

"You're gonna hurt yourself~!" Marvel warned, "I tight them myself, there is no way you can get out of them."

I sighed leaning against him; this seemed to get Cato's attention. He was sitting across from us with Glimmer, who kept on throwing herself at him.

"Why are you so mean to me, Marvel?" I asked with a little pout.

Marvel's emerald eyes seemed to shine as he laughed.

_Play it shy_, Rollo would say. If that was what would get me out of these bindings I was willing to flirt with Marvel, and enrage Cato. Maybe he would get mad because Marvel set me free, creating a commotion between the two, during which I would runaway. What did I have to lose?

"They really do hurt," I mumbled holding my wrapped arms up to him, "See I already have scratches."

Marvel leaned closer to see, "Where?"

I leaned closer to him, our legs were touching now, "here, see?"

"Yeah." He rubbed his finger tips across the small scratched, "Better?"

I nodded shyly; he kept on leaning closer to me. I took a deep breath, it was all or nothing. Our lips were so close and then-

"Marvel, it's your turn to keep watch."

The brown haired Career and I looked up to find Cato. His arms were crossed over his chest, not looking too please.

Marvel groaned resting his head on my shoulder, "I'm on babysitter duty!"

"I'll take care of her, besides," Cato turned back to look at Glimmer, "your partner is having a fit."

I bit my lower lip meeting Marvel's eyes, "I'll see you in a bit." He stated getting up, I nodded watching him go.

"Not bad." Cato took Marvel's place next to me, "I know what you're doing."

I gave him a questioning look, "What are you talking about, Two?"

"He wasn't going to let you go even if you did kiss him," Peeta came back from watch. He sat a few feet away from us.

I shrugged, "Who said anything about that," Cato's shoulder stiffened, "Maybe I really did want to kiss him."

This seemed to set him off; he turned his gaze away from mine. For a while we just sat watching the fire. Watching Clove throw knives at lizards. Glimmer talking in hushed tones with Marvel, who would laugh every now and then. When he did she would turn to glare at me. _You took the attention away from her_; Rollo's voice rang through my head. I did steal it didn't I? First from Cato, then the Capitol, and now from Marvel; Her District partner, her only true friend. I had a feeling then, that if Peeta didn't help me escape that night, she would make sure I would be dead in my sleep.

"How did you even manage to fall?" Cato's voice broke my thoughts, "you have never fallen before. Have you become useless all of the sudden?"

I scoffed, "I had sore wrists."

He gave me a doubtful look, "you had…sore wrists?"

I held up my bound hands, "Everyone in 7 knows you can't climb with sore wrists, it messes up everything," He didn't seem convinced, "My hands have been tied for two days in a row, did you really think I could climb with sore wrist."

Cato rolled his eyes, "If this is a trick for me to untie your hands, it's not working." With that he stood up. He came back with something in his hands. "Hungry?" he asked flopping down next to me.

At that moment my stomach groaned loudly. I turned my head away when he laughed.

"Here," he held up some meat up, I tried to crab it with my hands but he pulled it back.

My blue eyes were wide with anger; Cato just smirked raising one eyebrow. He wanted me to feel like I was at his mercy by feeding me. I sighed, I knew I should have put up a fight, Johanna would of, but I was not Johanna. I slowly gave in my opening my mouth.

Every time I would be given another bite his fingers would brush against my lips, making me blush. I narrowed my eyes at him, never breaking eye contact as I chewed. Once I was done eating he asked, "How's your back?"

I shrugged, "it doesn't hurt as bad anymore." That was a lie, it was killing me.

He nodded, Cato was about to speak when Glimmer decided to show up. I rolled my eyes when she sat on his lap, I wasn't jealous or anything, it's just that it was the most disgusting display of affection ever. I turned away laying down on my side, my back to the two blonde Careers. Peeta looked at me, I raised an eyebrow, he just shook his head. _Not yet._ I nodded, closing my eyes to sleep.

I felt something, then, like my braid was being gently tugged. I turned back; Cato was too busy flirting with Glimmer to notice me. He had his hand wrapped around her waist, while the other was playing with the end of my braid. I turned my back to them once more.

* * *

I woke late into the night, someone was gently shaking me. My azure eyes meet Peeta's own. The blonde signaled me to be quiet, I nodded. District 12 looked around to make sure that everyone was asleep. He had a knife in one hand, and my tomahawks in the other. He slowly began to work on cutting my bindings. Once he was done, I twisted my bruised and scratched wrist around.

I tried to sit up but something held me back. I froze; the tip of my braid was in Cato's hand.

"My hair…" I whispered, Peeta nodded and went around me.

I could feel him gently pull my hair out of Cato's grip. I held my breath the hold time, pleading that the monstrous Career would not wake up.

Peeta came back around when I was free of Cato's grip; he took both of my arms in his hands to help me up. We walked away from the camp sight, once we were at a safe distance he spoke.

"Here take this too." He handed me the knife, "They'll think you stole it as well."

I nodded; he couldn't have it in himself when they found me gone, "Come with me, two of us can make it farther."

The blonde smiled softly, "I can't leave her."

"Thank you," I whispered giving his hand a squeeze, I fastened the axes on my hip, and the knife went in my back pocket. I rubbed my wrist gingerly before climbing up the nearest tree. I watched him walk back to camp. When morning would come they would find me gone, along with my axe and one of Clove's knife, and Peeta would be the one to blame.

I sighed and continued on climbing, freezing when I found the dark eyes staring back down at me.

She blinked without moving, I leaned back against the tree bark. Neither one of us moved. She was so small, the girl from 11, just like the little girl I had left back home.

"Laurel." I spoke continuing my climbing. I couldn't kill her, if she wanted to fight me, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Rue," she stated following me

I nodded looking down at her then. "How long have you been up here?"

"Since last night." She explained how she had heard us chasing Katniss, and how she quickly took refuge in the trees. "I saw what you did for your friend when he died."

I stopped climbing when she said that, "Mulberry, his name was Mulberry."

Rue nodded, "That's a funny name."

I smiled softly, "Yeah, I thought so too, once." I sighed sitting down on a branch once I deemed it high enough. I had to figure out how to help both from 12 escape.

"How did you get away from them?" She asked sitting in the branch above me.

I quickly explained how Peeta had helped me, and how I now needed to figure out a way to help him and his District Partner. I rested my head against the tree bark. "Have any suggestions?"

Little 11 and I sat pondering for quite a while finally she spoke, "There was a nest, a Traker Jacker nest, in the same tree as her. Just above the Career's camp."

I smiled widely. It was still dark, we still had a chance to help both from 12 escape.

* * *

Rue and I hopped from tree to tree trying to get to Katniss' tree. I looked down at the Careers. They were all sleeping still, even Peeta had gone back to sleep. Glimmer was resting her head on Cato. The boy from District 2 still had his hand where I had been laying hours ago. Clove was on her side, even from my hiding spot, I could see she was holding a knife close to her. I couldn't help but to smile when I saw that Marvel slept with a smile on his face.

Rue pointed toward the tree, where Katniss slept soundly. The little girl made a noise, waking Katniss, none of the Careers steered awake. Rue pointed to the Tracker Jacker nest that was, indeed, above her head.

I held the knife Peeta had given me to her.

She nodded in understanding.

"Leave once I give the knife to her," I whispered to Rue before I leaped for a branch of Katniss' tree. I almost lost my grip, my feet dangled below me. I had to pull myself up with what little strength I had left. My back screamed from the strain, but I managed to pull myself up. Katniss was standing up about to help me if I needed the help.

It took me a second to catch my breath. I walked towards her, one foot in front of the other, like we did in 7. I handed her the knife without a word.

"Be careful," was all I said before claiming down to a lower branch, from there I made a more graceful leap to another tree branch. Before leaving I turned to look back at her, she did the same hand sign she had earlier that day.

I still did not know what it meant.

Nodding I left.

* * *

The screams stared moments after. I was already on the ground by then. I knelt down on the ground behind some bushed when I heard them running in my direction. "To the Lake!" Marvel called running behind Clove.

Cato ran behind him, Peeta a few feet behind. Suddenly District 12 stopped running in front of me. He turned around, he was running back. I stood up watching him go, quickly going back down when Cato returned.

I froze standing up once more. What do I do? I looked around; Marvel and Clove weren't coming back. I was sure that if Cato got hold of Peeta, or Katniss, or both, he would kill them.

I groaned, _Johanna would be so proud of me now_, I thought running in their direction.

When I got to them there was no sign of Katniss. Just the two blondes fighting. Cato was at an advantage, he still had his sword. Peeta only his hands.

I took hold off my axes ready to try and fight Cato.

"Hello." A familiar voice called from behind me.

I froze turning around, "Mulberry?" I called in a harsh whisper.

"Hello." Mulberry's voice came fallowed by the flapping of wings.

I looked up at the nearest branch. There sat the howlet Mulberry and I had encountered earlier. I smiled quickly forgetting what was going on behind me. I held my arm up, the howlet flew to it. It landed on my arm, digging his metallic claws into it. I tried hard not to scream, I need this to work.

"Hey Cato." I said to it.

"'ey kate-oo!" It repeated.

"Hey Cato!" I said a bit louder.

The howlet flapped its metallic wings, "Hey Cato~!" It called flaying away, "Hey Cato, Hey Cato~!"

I heard Peeta scream then, Cato pulled his sword out of the blonde boy's leg. "Laure?" Cato called, "Where are you hiding, Seven!" He slurred running after the howlet.

"Hey Cato~!" It chanted above us.

The hulky Career ran after my voice leaving a wounded Peeta behind. I came out of my hiding spot, "What are you doing here?" He asked with a strained voice.

"Returning the favor."

"Come out, Laurel!" Cato called coming back.

I turned to Peeta, "Go on, run!" I gave him a gentle shove.

"What about you?" He hesitated, but was ready to run.

"Hey Cato~!" The howlet called in my voice; he was too close to us for comfort.

I looked around, "I'll be fine, go, hide!"

My azure eyes watched the blonde boy runaway with a slight limp. He wouldn't make it far, but any death was better than death by Cato.

_Thud~!_

I froze turning around. I almost burst out laughing at the sight. Cato had fallen on the ground. He probably had gotten stung badly by the Tracker-Jackers. He was still alive, groaning and mumbling to himself. I approached him slowly holding one of my tomahawks tightly.

I kicked the sword out of his hand before tuning him over. I turned away taking a deep breath before looking at him. I hated Tracker-Jacker stings. They were gross, and green and disgusting. My mother had popped many Tracker-Jacker stings in her day; she was a sort of doctor for the Loggers in 7. Even Mulberry had showed up at our house with one or two stings.

Cato only had one stung on the side of his forehead, and one on his neck. That I could see. There was no way that was enough to get him down.

"Laurel~!" He called in his slurred voice.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold my laughter down.

I don't know what came over me. I had just helped the two from 12 escape this monster, now here I was…dragging the huge Career away. I couldn't leave him there in the open; I couldn't believe I cared if the girl from 5 or the huge 11 got to him. He was vulnerable; even I could have killed him. But I knew that Mulberry wouldn't of have killed him, not when he couldn't defend himself.

"Ok, come on, Cato." I groaned dragging his massive body closer to my tree hollow. There was no way I would bring him inside; I wouldn't let him know about that hide out. I just needed to get there to get my last supplies.

"Laurel~!" He continued to groan as I dragged him.

I sighed loudly, _Mulberry would be so proud of me_. I smiled; I didn't even want to think about what Johanna was saying at that moment.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**I am so sorry I sounded like a Review wh*re on Monday guys! I didn't mean it! I love you all so much; please don't stop reading just because I went overboard with that.**

**Erlrune: Thank you, that makes me feel better!**

**SUPAfast JeLLyFisH: Yes, I was starving, haha, Fluffiness will be coming soon, or close to fluffiness anyways. Yes, let it all out, poor Mulberry, I feel the same! **

**Ninjaflower: Thank you for letting me know it was District 3! I fixed it! Thanks for the review.**

**Hiaho: Yey! I like being a Favorite, haha, well, there was more Marvel being Marvelous! It's cool, I kind of want to write a Marvel/Oc fanfict, there aren't many on this site, so I might as well try, what do you think? Would you read it? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Laurel babysits and OMG its Mulberry! No wait false alarm. Cato wakes up and Oh the closeness! And they both ruin it…what a phail! Don't forget End Notes and to R&R it helps me write faster!**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

After a long struggle of dragging Cato through the forest I managed to get him to the tree hollow. I nestled him between two of the giant roots that stuck out of the ground. When I sat him down my back was aching worst than before, but I knew I had to work through the pain…I needed to check for more stings. I was not looking forward to treating them. I would have to go and find a special leaf to heal him, but before that I would have to pop the stingers out of his skin.

There was one on the right side of his forehead, and another on the left side of his neck. I pulled his jacket off, finding two stings on his lower right arm. Then came the worst part, I took a deep breath before doing it, I was sure the people in the Capitol were enjoying my suffering.

Slowly very slowly I pulled his shirt up to his chest.

Years of hard work had paid off with a very well build torso. I had though Mulberry was toned, but he had been nothing compared to Cato. I gulped looking around; no one was watching me, just the citizens of Panem.

I shook my head going back to work; he only had two stings, one on his stomach, and another on his upper chest. I popped those first, the disgusting green puss came out. The worst ones were the one on his forehead and neck. The ones on his arm weren't as bad. But then again the puss smelled either way, so it was pretty bad. I groaned every time the stuff would come out.

He just laid there, perfectly still, away in his own mind. Wherever he was…it couldn't of have been worse than the Arena.

I pulled his shirt back down once I was finished, and placed his jacket over him. I walked to the other side of the tree, where the entrance to the hollow was. I almost cried with joy when I found the backpack was where Mulberry and I had left it. After a quick inspection I found that the water in the flask was gone, but the dried meat was still there, as where the first aid kit and sleeping bag.

Cato was mumbling to himself when I came back to check on him. I threw the sleeping bag over him. I needed to hide him; I knew that the other tribute wouldn't show him the same mercy I had. Dried leaves would have to do. It took me a while to cover Cato's massive body up; once I was done the sun was beginning to rise. I only took one of my axes -leaving the other in the tree hollow- and the backpack with the empty flask and dried meat.

I went back to where I had helped Peeta escape from Cato. I had left his sword there after dragging him off. Another tribute probably had gotten hold of it already, but it didn't hurt to check. On my way there I found the plant that I need for Cato's stings. I filled half of the backpack with them.

"Hello~!" Mulberry's voice called from above, I smiled, the howlet was near, "Hey Cato~!" It called in my voice next.

The metallic bird fallowed me around, probably scaring other hiding tributes to death. I found Cato's sword near the base of a tree, hidden by dirt and the undergrowth. I would hide it in the tree hollow just in case Cato would wake up ready to kill me. Although I was sure he wouldn't need his sword to do so.

* * *

Cato had a feverish nightmare the first night. He kept on calling out for someone, I wasn't sure who, I couldn't make it out any names. I just knew that he wanted that someone badly to come to his side.

"Shh…" I cooed taking one of his rough hands in both of my smaller ones, "I'm here, Cato, I'm here." This would calm him from time to time, but the nightmares kept on coming through the night.

I knew that I had to sleep close to him in order to keep him from calling out, giving our position away. With a sigh I curled to his side, wrapping my arms around his good arm.

"Laurel~!" He mumbled tuning his head to me, his eyes were closed, he was dreaming.

I gently secured the leaf that was on his forehead before speaking, "I'm here, shh…sleep…I'm here."

My sleep was disturbed as well.

_I was back at District 7, walking through the pine forest where Mulberry worked. The pines were high, reaching the sky, and bright green. An unnatural color for pine trees. I could hear the sound of his axe hitting the bark of the tree. He was wearing brown pants, his hiking boots, and a red and black plaid shirt. He didn't see me coming, too focused in his work; he had the same look he had when he killed the boy from 4 at the bloodbath. Blood thirsty, his anger and aggravation was being let out on the tree bark._

_The tree bark never seemed to end. _

"_Mulberry…" I called softly placing my hand on his shoulder._

_The older boy took a deep breath before turning to face me; his eyes were as green as the pine trees. Deep and wise._

_His crocked smile said so many things but nothing at the same time. "Why is Two still alive?" He asked still smiling._

"_W-what?" I took a step back._

_He took a step closer, "Everyone home is expecting you to kill him now that he is vulnerable," my back was suddenly against the rough tree bark, "But we both know you wouldn't do such a thing…so you have two options," He rested the axe handle on the back of his shoulders, resting his wrist on it…like a scarecrow, "Either you kill him or you use him for sponsors…"_

_I pushed myself forward, "What do you mean?"_

_Mulberry smiled raising his axe above his head, "Figure it out." _

My eyes snapped open when he brought the axe down on my head. I looked around; I was still in the Arena. Cato was sleeping soundly next to me. He was no longer mumbling nonsense. I rested my head back down on his shoulder; I listened to the steady sound of his breathing for a while. Still sleep would not come.

I played with the wooden bracelet Persimmon had made me. What had Mulberry meant by using Cato to get sponsors? So far I had no sponsors to speak of -they would have had send something to keep him alive- or something for my aching back by now.

* * *

I took a long drink out of the flask; the howlet's beady eyes stared back at me. Its metallic claws where digging into my jacket sleeve; after a couple of tries he seemed to understand that it hurt me when he clawed down on my arm.

"Hey Cato~!" I called flapping its silver wings.

I smiled softly brushing my knuckles against the feathers on his head. The feathers were surprisingly soft to the touch despite their metallic appearance.

I looked down at the sleeping blonde laying next to me.

"Wake up, Cato."

The howlet tilted his head to the side.

"Wake up, Cato." I repeated softer, extending my words. I rested my free hand on the blonde's forehead. The Tracker-Jacker sting was finally gone; the one on his neck was no bigger than an acorn. The ones on his chest and stomach were the only one that didn't seem to be making any progress.

I sighed pulling my hand away to pet the bird again. A calloused hand shot up to grab my wrist. I froze turning back to look at the blonde Career, my sudden movement caused the howlet to fly away with a scare.

His azure eyes stared back at mine, his hand traveled from my wrist to my smaller hand. He seemed to be confused, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Are you real?" he spoke; his voice was groggy with sleep.

He brought his other hand up to my face to brush a lose strand of hair behind my ear, "Why wouldn't I be real?"

His eyes left mine to look at the leaves that covered up his arms, "What the hell?" he asked letting go of my hand to pull at them.

"Leave those, I just changed them." I protested placing my hands over his.

He sat up wincing, bringing his face close to mine, "What happened?"

I turned away not liking the nearness of our bodies, "You were stung by Tracker-Jackers and I nursed you back to health."

Cato nodded leaning back against the base of the tree, "Why?"

I shrugged, "It was the descent thing to do."

The howlet landed on my shoulder, I almost cried in pain when he buried his claws in my sore muscles, "Hey Cato~!" I called loudly in my voice.

To my surprise the Career laughed, "I remember that…" He brought his good hand to his stomach. "Did you take my shirt off?" He asked feeling around.

"No." I wasn't lying…I just…_lifted_ his shirt up.

He smirked throwing his head back, "See anything you like?"

I rolled my eyes turning my back to him, "You know the least you could do is be nice to me after what I did." The howlet flew away then.

Cato laughed, "Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I am not." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He took this time to do something unexpected. I didn't feel him sit up; he placed his hands on my sore shoulders. I let out a loud yelp when he gave them a gentle squeeze. "You should be resting," He declared pulling me down with him, "you took quite a fall."

"I'm fine…" I mumbled, not liking this Cato.

I could handle Cato when he was being vicious, when he was killing for the fun of it. This Cato…was being too gentle…caring almost.

He was lying back down with me resting next to him like I had during the two nights he was out. Our eyes were locked, studying each other. I saw it then -a flash of silver- out of the corner of my eye, the sound of a bell followed. I sat up looking down at my feet, Cato pushed himself on his elbows, he watched me closely as I retrieved the parachute.

"What is it?" He asked, hope in his voice. Maybe he thought it was a gift for him, that's what I thought anyways. Something for his stings perhaps.

But, as it turned out, it was a gift for me. It was a small tin can with the number 7 on it. At the sight of it, Cato leant back down with a huff. There was a note attached to it.

_For your back, apply it all ~B_

I smiled softly; it was nice to know I still had Blight watching after me on the outside. My back was still hurting; sleeping on the hard ground had done wonders on making it worse. I quickly pulled my brown jacket off, then the realization struck me. How the hell was I supposed to rub the medicine on my back…without having to take my shirt off in front of the blonde Career?

I looked at Cato over my shoulder; he had his eyes closed with his head thrown back against the tree. He opened one of his eyes, and chuckled when I turned away from his gaze. I held my head up twisting the can lid open; I couldn't let him know he had an effect on me. I dipped my finger tips into the glittery lotion. I placed the can between my legs, taking my time, which seemed to amuse Cato. I gingerly lifted the back of my shirt up a bit, revealing my lower back only. I was about to place my hand against my skin when Cato spoke.

"You're supposed to star at the shoulders, then down to your lower back." He stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

I looked back at him without saying anything.

"Here, let me," he groaned reaching over for me, his good hand rested on his stomach where he had been stung.

"I can manage-"

"At making a mess."

I clenched my jaw, "I took care of you, didn't I?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't like owing things to people, so let me return the favor." His voice was deathly calm.

We tried to stare the other one down for a good minute or so. Finally I gave in, I understood what he meant. I had helped him; he didn't want to owe me for doing so. I wouldn't want to owe him either, so him helping me would make it even. I sighed wiping whatever lotion I had on my fingers on the edge of the can before handing it to him.

"Take your shirt of-" I raised an eyebrow looking at him over my shoulder, "It'll be easier that way."

I groaned lifting my shirt above my head. _I hope you're watching Rollo, _I thought bitterly. I tried to cover my chest with my shirt, gaining a chuckle, "There's really not much to look at~!" Cato stated.

"Shut up." I hissed back, gasping when I felt my bra band coming undone, "Cato-" a sigh of relief interrupted my scolding. His hands rested on my shoulders, the medicine was soothing, cold almost, washing the pain down my back.

"Better?" He asked as he worked his hands downward.

I bit my lower lip -suppressing a moan- closing my eyes. All I could manage was a soft nod. He would only pull his rough hands away to apply more of the medicine on them. Cato would massage his fingers against my aching skin, working the pain away. I got so lost in the allaying feeling that I didn't notice the closeness between us. Once he was done, he strapped my bra back up, when I didn't move he spoke.

"All done." His voice was huskier than before.

I cleared my throat putting my shirt back on. "Thank you."

I was blushing, and so was he.

* * *

"We should probably go back to the others," Cato stated while I changed the leaf on his six-pack…I mean…the leaf on his…stomach. I wasn't checking him out…

I shook my head, "I'm not going back with you…" I stated plainly pulling his shirt back down.

I sat back down on my heels, our azure eyes locked. He was trying to figure out what I had just said. I was trying to figure out if those words had actually come out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?" He placed his hand over his stomach.

I began repacking the spare leaves into the can that used to contain the medicine for my back, "I said I'm not going-"

"I heard what you said," Cato snapped, "I wasn't asking you if you were or not-" I pulled my axe from the undergrowth. I had hidden it there the previous day, for my protection.

I held the axe blade to his neck, "Don't forget, Cato, I'm the one fully healed with an axe."

Cato smiled leaning against the tree. He tilted his head back giving me a smug look, "You won't kill me, you don't know how to kill."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked pressing the tomahawk down on his neck.

He laughed, "Goslings and squirrels don't count." I narrowed my eyes, "How many people have you killed so far?"

None. Mulberry killed two people…but I had killed no one. He was right, I wouldn't kill him. I pulled my axe away from his neck, "I'm still not coming with you."

He sighed looking away…and then he smiled.

"What?"

"So much for five seconds."

It came slowly, but the two of us actually did laugh.

"Wow…" He said in a dreamy voice, "that's the first real laugh I have gotten out of you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yes, well, I haven't had much to laugh about lately…"

We sat in silence. The howlet flew above us calling out his greeting in Mulberry's voice. I looked at my reflection in the axe blade. My face was still badly bruised. A scar was developing were Cato had cut my eye to get the dead blood out. One on my cheek bone, and another going down the side next to my eyebrow.

Cato took hold of my free hand. I looked down at our hands; his was so much bigger than mine. Rougher from all the hard work he had been through. Mine seemed delicate, like I had never worked a day in my life.

"If you're not coming with me what are you going to do?" He asked.

I shrugged meeting his eyes, "Survive."

He nodded, "I'll kill you when there are only _four _of us left."

I couldn't help but to smile pulling my hand away, "Not if I kill you first."

"You would have done it by now."

I shook my head, "You can't defend yourself, where's the fun in that?" I left him with that, "I'll be back…" I stated picking up my backpack.

"I'll be waiting."

I turned away smiling to myself. For some reason hearing that made me happy.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**This chapter…was so hard to write! I feel like it sucked compared to the others. I am not happy with it, but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting! So here it is. **

**So I had this idea, about writing a separate story about what is going on outside the arena. It would be in Blight's, Johanna's and –of course- Rollo's POVs. What do you guys think? Should I do it? Let me know in your reviews, I would appreciate it!**

**Hiaho: I hope you enjoyed Cato in this; hopefully I didn't make him to OOC. I didn't think it would be so hard to write on him now inside the Arena. UGHness thanks for the review!**

**maddielala56: It was night when I got your review lol! I was like who is texting meh! (Cuz I get updates on my phone) then I saw new review. I was so happy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hearts77: Thank you for the review!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite this story! Much appreciated, but I would love to hear from you guys too! Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, my Goody-Goodness! Chapter ten already!**

**Heartwarming moments ruined by goodbyes. Promises made and OMG is that another District! Don't forget to R&R and read End Notes, Seriously…read them. It makes me happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Cato's arm rested on my side, "To keep warm." He said. I rested my head on his shoulder like I had the previous nights. This had been less awkward when he was unconscious. His hand kept on tracing circular patterns on my hip, making it hard to fall asleep.

"Stop moving…" I grumbled against his shoulder.

"Just trying to get comfortable." He stated continuing his tracing.

I gently slapped his chest, "Stop it~!"

He only stopped for a second. This time instead of tracing circles he began to run his hand up and down my side.

"You're still moving."

Cato chuckled, "Am I?" He rested his hand on my hip pulling me closer, "Well I didn't notice that time."

I tried hard not to laugh, burying my face in his chest to hide my smile.

The next morning Cato tried to walk. The sting on his stomach was the reason why he couldn't sit up without straining himself. The sting had finally gone down a bit, and Cato was growing restless of having to stay while I went out hunting.

When I had returned the previous day, with only a gosling, I found Cato trying to stand himself up by holding onto the tree bark. After much scolding I managed to get him to sit back down.

Now I stood beside him with one arm wrapped around his back. He had one arm wrapped around my shoulders for support. His other hand rested don his stomach were the sting laid underneath a clean leaf. He leant on me as he took his first step forward. His face twisted in pain. I knew it probably hurt to have the blood flow return to them, making his walk stiffer.

"Damn my legs!" He groaned taking another step.

I placed my hand over his on his stomach, "Take it easy…"

He didn't respond, his eyes were focused on his feet.

We walked around the tree hollow several times before he finally managed to tire himself out. "Can you sit back down by yourself?" I asked once we were back to our sleeping stop.

He huffed like I had asked the dumbest question in the world, "Of course I can."

I watch him rest his back against the tree, and very slowly slip down into a sitting position. I shook my head sitting next to him, I knew he was in pain; he was trying so hard not to show it.

* * *

"Where's my sword?" He asked while we walked towards the river.

I still had my arm wrapped around his back, I was sure he didn't need it anymore, but he insisted. "You're asking me now?"

He shrugged looking around, "It's not like I would need it to kill you."

I scoffed, "You would have done it by now."

Cato chuckled, "last four, Seven, last four."

I rolled my eyes, "I have a feeling that you're just stalling…"

He squeezed my left shoulder tightly, "What gave you that idea?"

I raised my axe to his neck, "Don't forget, Two."

The blonde just laughed placing his hand on his stomach. "How can I? You remind me every five minutes of the day."

It was strange.

He was strange.

Three days ago he was killing for the fun of it. He was running around wild-eyed with blood running down his hands. Now he seemed softer, kinder…this was not the Cato everyone in all of Panem had seen in the beginning. He was not the one I was used to.

He was different.

He had promised, several times, to kill me. So far he had not kept his promise, always chancing the time period. In District 7 he would have had his pinkies broken several times. That's what we did in our district, if someone broke their promise, the other one would break their pinky. I should have had broken Mulberry's.

We reached the river by late afternoon, Cato let out a sigh of relief once I sat him down on a bolder. He kept on rubbing his stomach when I wasn't looking. He didn't want me to know of his discomfort, he couldn't let me see his weakness.

"Does it hurt bad?" I asked filling the water flask.

He shrugged, "I handled worst pain."

I nodded not looking up from the water.

It was people like him and Mulberry that deserved to win. The ones that had worked their whole lives. Why should I be allowed to live? What had I done to deserve to make it this far? Why did Mulberry have to die from a stupid infection!

"Whatever the water did, I'm sure it's sorry." Cato stated from behind me.

I looked at him raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"You've been glaring at the water for a while." He stood up slowly, making his way to me. He crouched down next to me, his face twisting in slight pain. "What's on your mind?" He asked looking down at our reflections.

I had to make up something fast, "My face…its ugly…" Oh, God, I sounded just like Glimmer when I said that. I could have careless about my face. I just didn't want to tell him what was on my mind, what was _really_ on my mind.

Cato chuckled looking at me. When I didn't met his gaze he placed his finger under my chin, turning my face to his, "You didn't really fight them did you."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, he knew from the beginning that I hadn't put up a fight against Glimmer and Clove. Glimmer had taken the fact that I was broken about Mulberry's death as an advantage.

Yet he had done nothing.

"Doesn't matter." I placed my hand on his wrist.

His eyes soften, "I don't think your face is ugly."

The two of us stared at each other; I felt the corner of my lip twitch upward, "If that's your way of telling me that I'm pretty, then thank you."

For once Cato gave me a true smile.

* * *

Cato and I returned back to our 'camp' by sunset. He helped me star a fire but that was it. Then he demanded that I give him his sword back. He needed something to do with his hands. I had no choice but to return it to him, he had tired himself out already, he wouldn't try to kill me. Instead he opted to sit between the giant tree roots staring at the small fire.

"I think…I think I will leave tomorrow." Cato stated sharpening his sword.

I nodded not looking up from the squirrel I was skinning, "Fine."

"I don't know the way back."I looked at him over my shoulder; his blue eyes were focused on the sword blade.

"Oh?" I looked back at the squirrel placing it on top of the fire.

He cleared his throat, "I need you to show me the way back."

Cato was lying.

There was no way he was not trained to find his way around in the Arena. Why was he asking me to take him back? "I don't know the way, either." I stated not looking up.

"Then I guess we can find it together." He set his sword aside.

I turned the squirrel over before turning to look at him, "I'm still not going back with you."

He glared at me, "I know."

I nodded looking back at the squirrel, "Ok, we'll go together, then I will be on my way."

We eat our dinner quietly. I set the fire out once the squirrel was done cooking. I didn't think anyone would dare come at us. Even if Cato was still injured he could manage to kill someone with his bare hands. As for me…I didn't know what I would do if I had to kill someone.

I would find out soon enough.

* * *

Cato and I walked side by side as we made our way to the Cornucopia. The back of our hands kept on brushing against each others. We pretended not to notice. The blonde Career knew exactly where he was going. I still didn't understand why he had insisted that I come back along with him. I hoped he wouldn't try to kidnap me again.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it just that he had not been his usual self lately.

We walked in silence. I wasn't sure of what to say to him. There was really nothing to say.

He turned to me once we reached the forest edge. We could see Marvel, Clove and the boy from 3 walking around in their camp.

I looked up at Cato, our azure eyes meeting for the first time.

"Final four." I stated holding my pinky up.

Cato raised his blonde brow, he didn't understand.

I smiled softly, trying to break the tension, "It's what we do in District 7 when we make a promise," he held his pinky up as well, slowly I wrapped my own around his, "If one of us breaks the promise, the other one gets to break their pinky."

He smiled for the first time that day, "I like the way you do things in 7."

I nodded pulling my hand away, "See you around, Two." I called turning around to leave.

Cato's rough hand reached for my wrist. He pulled me back to him, like he had that first day during Training. He wrapped his other arm around my shoulders, holding me in place. My face was tight against his chest; I had to turn to the side to rest my cheek against his beating heart,

"Don't get killed, Laurel." He whispered to the top of my head.

I looked up, locking our eyes, "I won't."

The blonde nodded, leaning down to kiss my forehead. He gave me a gentle shove, "Go, before I change my mind."

I scoffed turning away. I didn't look back, not until I was at a safe distance. When I did turn around he was gone. I was glad. How dare he tell me not to get killed? I would show him…I would show him that I could do this, and when there were only four of us left, I would be the one to kill him.

* * *

I had been walking for quite a while the next day. To the river, then back to the tree hollow, then to the river again. I wasn't looking for any other tributes. I just felt like walking. I need to keep my mind preoccupied. I didn't want to think about Cato and his new found fondness for letting me live. I didn't want to think about the dreams I had at night, all of them had Mulberry in them.

They were driving me crazy.

I would always wake up –every time- when he would bring his axe crashing into my skull. Only to wake up alone. No Cato or Mulberry to comfort me…to tell me that the nightmares weren't real.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the parachute that had landed at my feet.

I picked up the small basket with the number 7 on it.

_A gift from District 12, didn't want to send it with him around ~B._

_Blight, my only friend_, I thought stuffing the note into my pocket. I removed the wrapping in the basket to find the most beautiful gift ever. Drop Biscuits from 12. I couldn't help but to smile softly down at them. There were three of them total, I wanted to eat them all at once, but I knew better. Who knew when I would get something like this again?

From District 12.

They were thanking me for helping their tributes…I wondered how they felt about me helping the one that wanted to kill them both after. I took one of the biscuits, rewrapping the other two and stuffing them gently in my bag. It had been so long since I had real bread before. It didn't taste like the bread from the Capitol but it was good enough for me.

I smelled something then.

Fire.

Burning trees.

I looked around; there was no fire near me. There was no wind, either. Where was the smell coming from? I looked up at the tree tops. The birds were flying towards the lake. That was the last place I wanted to go to, but I knew the forest wasn't safe. I stuffed what was left of the biscuit into one of my pockets before running to the Cornucopia.

I was no more than fifty feet away from the forest edge; I was a fast runner, when the explosion came. It was strong enough to knock me off my feet. I bet the Capitol had a laugh when the howlet was thrown against my chest. A pathetic squawk came from its iron beak.

I yelped not expecting to be hit by the metallic bird.

"Hello~!" It called when I wrapped my arms protectively around it. Then he made a sound that, I guessed, was his interpretation of the explosion.

"Stupid bird," I grumbled rubbing my hand against my aching chest. I sat up, still holding the bird tightly, "I should roast you." I told it crawling forward. I stayed on my knees behind some wild bushes, surveying the scene before me.

Something had set the landmines off causing everything, all the supplies, the Careers had to be destroyed. I covered my mouth with my free hand, trying hard not to laugh.

Cato was going to be mad.

I suspected Katniss had something to do with it.

The boy from District 3 was quite confused. Whoever had set the landmines off had not set foot on them. Cato and the remaining Careers showed up soon after. Just like I had guessed, Cato was beyond himself with rage. He had been so mad that he snapped District 3's neck. I had to close my eyes tightly, I had only heard the sound of bone snapping, followed by a cannon.

I let go of the howlet then. It flew away flapping its silver wing calling, "Stupid bird~! stupid bird~!" In my voice.

I stood up and ran.

I ran back to the tree hollow.

I don't know why seeing Cato kill District 3 had shocked me so much. I had watch him and the others kill that poor girl from 8 slowly. District 3's death had been fast and probably painless. Had I seriously thought that Cato had changed for spending two-three days with me?

I was such a little fool.

My body was thrown back for the second time that day. I had been running so fast that I had no time to stop. The boy look disoriented. His forehead was bleeding. He had probably been near the explosion. There was a wild look in the boy from 10's eye. Yes, eye…the other one was…missing.

I stood up quickly pulling my tomahawks from behind me. Suddenly Cato's words rang through my mind, _don't get killed, Laurel_. That was the only encouragement I needed.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**That's where I'm leaving you guys for now! Muahaha! I'm evil! Ok so anyways you guys I really want to know what you guys think about my second story idea. The one in Blight's, Johanna's and Rollo's POV of what's going on, on the outside. Let me know what you think!**

**Hiaho: I would of slapped him, but Laurel was too scared to do so! Thank you for the review!**

**Maddymomo12: Yey! You like soft Cato. I know I cried when I killed Mulberry off, I felt pretty bad about myself. His abs yes, I had to look at picture of Alexander Ludwig while I wrote that…for…you know…inspiration. Haha!**

**Saiyanprincess711: Thank you! It's nice to hear from someone new to my story! I'm glad you like it. **

**Hope to hear from everyone soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I suck at writing fights as you can see! Ew, District 10 is missing an eye and Mulberry is being a creep! The howlet likes to help a sick girl, and ZOMG its Cato to the Rescue! Not much dialogue going on! Remember to read End Notes, and also R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

He had nothing to defend himself with, just his hands. As for me, I had two axes, and I was terrified to use them. I couldn't die, not today. District 10 launched himself at me. I held both of my axes steadily waiting for him to get closer.

My blood was pumping fast; I could hear my heart beat.

Once I was five feet from him I swung one of my axes at him, landing on his shoulder.

He screamed out when I pulled it back, his good hand rested on his bleeding arm.

Big mistake, this left one side of him open to all of my attacks.

This fight was already over.

The boy fell down to his knees when I hit him on the neck with the flat side of the axe blade, a move Johanna would be proud of.

_The merciful killers try to make the other tributes deaths painless_. Mulberry's voice was loud in clear to me. I looked down at the boy on his knees, breathing hard.

I could leave him to die slowly of blood loss…

Or I could honor Mulberry's memory and end his misery.

I opted for the later option raising my clean axe over his head, and bringing it down on the back of his skull.

A cannon soon followed.

I quickly pulled my axe back; his body fell limp with a loud thud. I thought I was going to be sick. I turned around and ran.

I ran faster than I ever had before.

I ran all the way to the river, once there I collapsed. Half of my body went into the cold water, while my legs stayed on the dried edge. The coldness seemed to calm me, it kept my breakfast down. I don't know how long I left my head underwater…maybe I had tried to drown myself that way. I don't know.

There are a lot of things I can't remember about that day.

Like how or when I managed to get back to the tree hollow. I don't remember falling asleep either. I just remember waking up in my dream world.

_Mulberry was busy chopping wood without a care in the world. I stood behind him again. There was something different about this forest. The trees…they were twisted in sinister ways. Their branches seemed like claws, and their owl holes were shaped like glaring eyes. _

_I had only seen those trees in my worst nightmares._

"_Who did you kill?" Mulberry asked burying his axe into the chopping stump._

_I looked down at myself. _

_I was wearing my white reaping dress; there was a huge blood stain on the front of it. "District 10…"_

_Mulberry turned to look at me. His green eyes were brighter today. "Come here…" His voice was no higher than a whisper in the wind. _

_Slowly I made my way into his arms. _

"_It's okay to cry," he stated once our arms were wrapped around each other._

_I shook my head against his chest, "No…Rollo said not to cry…"_

"_You can cry here," His emerald hues met my azure orbs, "don't cry out there."_

_So I did. I cried, and cried, until my tears were up to our knees. The whole time he just held me close, petting the back of my head. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. _

"_There, there...you truly are a beautiful disaster right now," He spoke gently pushing me away to look into my eyes, "All better?"_

_I nodded. I didn't know what he meant by 'beautiful disaster.'_

_Soon the water began to disappear, and green trees began to grow in a matter of seconds. _

"_Oh, good," Mulberry said going back to his axe, "I was beginning to get worry; I thought I would run out of trees to chop."_

_There were ten trees for everyone he had already chopped down._

"_Is this what you do when I'm not asleep?"_

_The brunette nodded, "That and wait for you…"_

"_Wait for me?" _

_He turned to look at me, holding his axe next to his face. The blade was covered in blood, "To die, silly, I'm waiting for you to die." I started shaking, watching him as he made his way towards me again, "But don't worry, I still have a lot of waiting to do."_

_Mulberry's hands were stained with blood. His crooked smile was the last thing I saw before he brought his axe down on my forehead._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat…or maybe it was the river water that still soaked my clothes. I was cold, so very cold. It was warm outside, why was I so cold?

I sat up looking around, it was night time.

I looked out the hollow's opening just in time to see District 10's face flash on the sky. Fallowed by Marvel, and Rue.

A sound escapes my lips at the sight. It sounded like a gasp mixed with a groan. I didn't very much care about Marvel, but Rue…Rue was just a kid. She was the youngest one here, and she was gone. I slumped back into the tree hollow not wanting to see anymore.

I hugged my knees to my chest trying to keep warm. It seemed to be impossible.

"Attention tributes," Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed into the tree hollow, "There has been a rule change, instead of having one victor, an alliance of one boy and one girl from any District will win the 74th Annual Hungers Games, now…may the odd be ever in your favor."

I huffed; I had no one to call an ally.

Mulberry was dead, Marvel was dead. Cato had Clove…not that I would ever consider him as an ally. It would be much easier to run into his sword –six times- than to become his ally.

Peeta? No…Peeta was probably with Katniss.

"Oh…they want those two to win…" I whispered to myself. Or course they did, they were…what had Blight called them? The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12.

I had no one.

Sleep came, but my nightmares did not.

I woke the next morning feeling even worst. The rain outside was doing nothing for my health. At some point I stared coughing. Thankfully the rain was enough to cover up the sound.

I felt so cold, but my body was burning up.

_Death by a fever_, I thought bitterly. At least Mulberry got hurt before he died. Me? I just flopped half of my body into freezing water and decided not to dry myself before falling asleep.

There was no way I could dry my damp clothes now that it was raining outside.

The other holes on the tree bark were letting some of the rain water in, wetting my close even more. I took out the sleeping bag out of my backpack to wrap it around myself. It did the job to keep me a bit dryer…and warm.

I was very thankful to District 12 for the drop biscuits. I couldn't go hunting in this weather, let alone in my condition. I was quite happy to find that they hadn't gotten smashed during the fight with District 10.

The howlet showed up with a gift by late afternoon.

I almost screamed when something landed on my head. I looked up at one of the upper holes to find the silver howlet, completely wet holding something in his beak. I looked down at the ground to find what he had dropped on me earlier between my legs.

I let one tear slip; the few rain drops that got in would hide it.

In my hand I held what to someone would think to be a miniature grape bunch. But I knew exactly what they were, they were mulberries.

The howlet let himself in, landing on my shoulder. This time he didn't dig his claws into my flesh. He dropped the rest of the mulberries into my hand.

"Stupid bird~!" It chanted flapping its wings.

I eat one, giving him another, "Good bird." I mumbled with my mouthful of berries, I bet Belanova was proud.

"'Ood bird~!" It called after a few minutes.

The two of us sat together, enjoying a small feast of mulberries and soggy drop biscuits.

I felt even worse the next day. Thankfully the Gamemakers made it stop raining long enough for me to try and dry my jacket and the sleeping bag.

If I wasn't sweating like crazy I was freezing.

The howlet would come and go during the day. Bringing me mulberries or little dead creatures, squirrels, goslings, rats (I never eat the rats). I would always give him a little piece of everything for his hard work.

I watched the cooking squirrel, leaning against the bark.

Simple tasks were tiring…I wished to go back inside and sleep.

I wondered why Blight hadn't sent any medicine for me yet…maybe I didn't have enough sponsors. Or the medicine was too expensive.

Once the squirrel was done cooking I set the fire out and went back inside, taking my jacket and the sleeping bag with me. The howlet flew in from one of the higher holes, landing on my knee. I gave him a whole leg.

I put the rest of the squirrel away…I thought about drying it…but that would take too long, and I wasn't sure if the howlet would think I was giving it all to him by leaving it out. I needed to save my food if I wanted a chance at this.

A chance that seemed to be dimming with each passing hour.

* * *

I woke from a nap by what was becoming the most annoying voice in the world. It was worst than Belanova's.

Claudius Templesmith was making yet another announcement, "Attention tributes, attention," I rolled my eyes watching the howlet hop around trying to catch a mouse, "commencing at sunrise, there will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia," I chuckled, _I'm not going there_, "Now hold on, some of you might be declining my invitation," Yes, the few of us that were still sane, "But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately."

I sat up; he had my full attention now.

He went on to say about us finding that something in bags with our District number on them. "Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance."

The Anthem of Panem fallowed, the message was over.

The howlet hopped back on my knee, he was holding the dead mouse in between his iron beak. I smiled softly, brushing the wet feathers of his head with my knuckles.

What did I need? Medicine.

Blight hadn't sent anything, no message telling me not to go.

The Cornucopia.

That's where the remaining Careers were. They were luring us all down to them. I was sure that both the boy from 11 and the girl from 5 would show up. As for Katniss and Peeta…well I didn't know about them. I was the odd one here. There were only seven of us left. Maybe this was their way of getting rid of me…

I looked at the howlet, he dropped the mouse in my hand and began tearing it's head of. I was the mouse…the other tributes were the howlet.

I let out a sigh looking at my bloody hand, "This is our last night together…" I told it; it chewed the head, tilting its own to the side, it didn't understand, "Tomorrow you'll have to look for a new friend."

"Friend~!" The howlet cried flapping its wings like mad.

I gave it a sad smile, "Yes…friend…"

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night; it was too cold for me to sleep. This caused coughing fits. I was so scared that another tribute would hear and come in to finish me off. But the howlet imitated the sounds of my coughs and flew off.

I regretted calling him stupid after that. He would make anyone who was out there follow him away from the tree hollow, thinking it was me.

By the time dawn came I was already at the Cornucopia. I had left my backpack in the tree hollow. There was really nothing useful in it. I had drunk what water was left the previous night.

I only needed my tomahawks, one of them was strapped on my back, and I carried the other on in my right hand.

Once at the forest edge I decided to crouch down behind some over grown wild bush. I leant forward against a tree, trying to get a better look. I was early; the bags were not out yet. I sighed pulling out the last drop biscuit out of my pocket. I had left in such a hurry that I had forgotten to eat something to keep up my strengths.

I was so cold just sitting there waiting. My whole body began to shake. I knew it must of have been like a hundred degrees out but my body was not feeling it. I would hate to die feeling nothing but cold.

Slowly a platform rose in front of the open Cornucopia. On it laid five bags, all different shapes and sizes. The one with the number 7 on it was small and rectangular. _My medicine_, I thought longingly.

I had to stop myself from running out there to get it.

There were others around.

All waiting for someone to make the first move.

The girl from District 5 ran first. She got to her bag and was out of there in a matter of seconds.

No one moved after that.

_Damn her!_ She was as cunning as a fox.

I thought about running next, but Firegirl stopped me. Half way to her bag she was attack by Clove. Katniss tried to shoot her down, but Clove was faster on her feet than her. Soon Katniss was down on the ground with Clove over her, holding a knife to her throat.

This scene seemed familiar, it made me shiver.

I could have run out then, get my bag, and run. They were Distracted. Then I remembered…Cato. If I ran out there to get my bag, he would surely come out after me.

I slightly raised my head looking behind me.

Where was he?

What was he waiting for?

Peeta was not out there either; he would have run out to help Katniss.

I took a deep breath ready to take my chance.

"What was her name? Oh, that's right, Rue." I heard Clove say, this stopped me for some reason, I felt like something was about to happen.

The boy from 11 showed up out of nowhere, pushing Clove of Katniss. He slammed her effortlessly into the side of the Cornucopia. I froze, I couldn't move. I wanted so badly to run away, but my feet were rooted to the ground.

And I was so cold.

District 11 kept on yelling at Clove about Rue. He thought she had killed the little girl.

My heart stopped when she did the only thing she could do, "Cato! Cato~!" She shouted like her life depended on it.

"Clove~!" I heard the blonde Career call out.

"Just this once Twelve for Rue." District 11 said taking both his and the District 2 bag. I stood up quickly; he was coming right at me.

He didn't stop until I landed flat on my stomach, the axe on my right hand went flying. A loud cracking noise filled my ears. The sharp pain shot up my right leg. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground by the back of the shirt.

My back was slammed against a tree. I close my eyes tightly trying to endure the pain.

I slowly opened them only to find the boy from 11 staring back at me with both of his hands wrapped around my neck. I reacted fast, pulling my spare axe from behind me.

Everything went by fast; I swung my axe cutting through his upper arm. His blood hit my face, and his scream reached my ears. He still had his other hand wrapped tightly around my neck.

I couldn't breathe.

I tried rising the axe to get his other arm, but just as suddenly as he was on me he was off. Something or someone had knocked him down to the ground.

I fell on my knees, causing the pain on my right leg to increase. I looked up to see what had happened to District 11.

"Cato?" I mumbled softly.

Cato was winging his sword at District 11. The blonde looked back at me before finishing off 11. The bigger boy was becoming slow due to blood loss.

I turned my face away at the sight of his missing arm.

The pain on my leg was excruciating, and I felt even colder.

I rested my head on the ground -my breathing was hard- I could smell the damp forest floor. I knew this smell; I would smell this in District 7 before it started to rain.

I decided to close my eyes. Just for a while. Just to go away for a bit.

A cannon was fired moments after.

Was I dead?

I felt myself being lifted from the ground. Warmth surrounded me, finally I was warm. I guess death wasn't bad after all.

"Come on, stay with me," I heard someone say.

I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't, "Cato?"

"That's right, I'm here…" He said there was a frantic hint in his voice, "I'm right here, stay with me, Laurel."

_Like I said, _Mulberry's voice was lauder than Cato's; _I still have a lot of waiting to do._

* * *

**End Notes: **

**I suck! Haha, well as you can see I am not very good at writing fighting sequences! But I did try my best. I feel like I am getting close to the ending, but I am not too sure yet. **

**Anyways as for my second story Idea, it will be called "On the Outside Looking In" and will be written in different POVs. Each chapter will be a different length, so don't expect super long chapters! **

**saiyanprincess711: I should be putting that story up soon! Thank you, I wasn't so sure about Soft Cato, I'm glad you liked him!**

**Cecedancerlover: Thank you that means a lot to me, I'm glad you like Laurel!**

**Hearts77: I don't know why I wanted him to be missing an eye. I just felt like District 10 didn't get a lot of going on in other stories, so I was just like "I know he is missing an eye!" when I wrote the last chapter. **

**Jvtuazon15: Thank you!**

**Maddymomo12: I will never stop writing! Don't worry! I wanted them to have a cute moment sense they haven't had one in a while, but trust me more soft moments are coming up!**

**Thank you all who have started to follow me and/or this story. Also thanks for Favorite it!**

**I hope to hear from everyone soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Laurel has a trippy dream, Cato takes care of her, they bond, more Soft!Cato, and something everyone has been waiting for happens! Don't forget End Notes and R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

I remember rain falling on my face.

Cato's frantic voice calling my name.

Soon I was set back down, my head rested against something soft. I was cold once more -I tried to hang on tightly onto him- I need his warmth.

"Cato…" I mumbled clawing at his chest.

"I need to give you whatever is in your bag." He stated in a firm voice, I nodded letting go of him. I turned my body to the side, pulling my knees to my chest, my ankle was killing me, and the cold would not go away.

"Laurel," Cato called sitting next to me, "It's a shot."

I looked up at him; he was holding a syringe with pink liquid in it. I was afraid of needles, when we had the tracking device put in I almost cried. I hated needles.

Cato didn't say anything when he sat me up. My back to his chest, with one arm wrapped around my middle. He used his free hand to pull my jacket sleeve of one of my arms. I bit my lower lip, turning my head away. Cato uncapped the syringe with his mouth, then stabbed the needle into my arm.

It hurt, but I was glad he didn't waste his time trying to talk me through it.

Once the medicine began to kick in I felt limp in his arms.

I had feverish dreams.

_I could hear my father's voice singing softly as my five year-old-self tried to sleep, a storm was raging outside my bedroom window. I hadn't heard that song I so long. I thought I had forgotten it. I remembered it now, it was called forevermore…and he sang it beautifully. _

_My father's blue eyes bore into mine as he sang the words, _

_Heaven or hell or somewhere in between_

_Cross your heart to take me when you leave_

_Just don't go…please don't go…don't go without me_

_The image dimed, and was replaced by fire. Everything around me was burning. All the trees, all the wood, burning. _

_My father died in the fire. _

_The next image was of me being pushed down to the ground by a bigger kid. "Orphan," he called me, "you have no dad and your mom's crazy."_

_I was crying because my hands hand gotten scrapped. The boy was about to step on my hand when he showed up. Mulberry was already taller than most boys our age._

_He told the other boy that if he ever heard that he was bothering me again he would make him regret it. The other boy ran away with his friends trailing behind him. Mulberry turned back to look at me. Now he was fully grown, and so was I. _

_He was smiling softly holding his axe with both hands, "And I thought I had trippy dreams when I was dying." He stated bringing the axe down on my neck this time. _

_My ears were filled by a familiar sound, someone was chopping wood. I loved that sound, I associated it with home. Home was a safe place. Home was where my mother was waiting for me. _

_I was inside my house; I slowly made my way outside to the back porch. My mother was sitting on the rocking chair my father had made her long ago. She seemed older, almost elderly. She gave me a soft smile as I walked by._

_I leaned on the porch railing to see the source of the sound. _

_Much to my surprise I found a blonde, wearing the typical District 7 attire. His blue eyes were focused on the log he was chopping down. _

"_C-Cato?" I called._

_Said Career looked up and smiled._

* * *

"Laurel…" I heard someone call, "Laurel, wake up." It was Cato, he was lifting me up. Resting my back against his chest, I was sitting between his legs. He was warmer than I remembered. A second look later and I found my legs covered by a sleeping bag.

"I'm up," I mumbled resting my head on his shoulder, "It's raining." I stated looking out. We were inside the Cornucopia, it was pretty much empty. Across from us laid my two axes and Cato's remaining weapons. His sword and Clove's knives.

"Yeah, come on," He was holding something in his hand, "Your mentor sent you food."

I looked up at him; my vision was groggy with sleep. "Blight?"

He nodded opening the bowl shaped can, "You need to build up your strengths." He explained how he made the mistake of giving me the shot without feeding me first like he was supposed to.

"You are the worst nurse, ever." I mumbled laughing softly.

He brought a spoonful of food to my lips, "Well I'm glad it makes you feel better."

I opened my mouth slowly. I welcomed the familiar taste. It was tomato soup…with basil. I had only eaten it once during our stay in the Capitol. It was delicious.

When Cato brought the third spoonful to my lips I turned my head away, "You have to eat." His voice was stern.

If I hadn't been sick I would have done what he told me, "You eat some too."

He paused, "It's not for me-"

"You need to eat too," I stated looking up at him, "If…if we are going to win this, I need you to stay alive to."

His azure eyes stayed locked on mine while he brought the bowl to his lips, "Happy?" He asked after.

I nodded allowing him to give me another spoonful.

Every other spoonful I would hide my face against his neck -like a stubborn child- until he would take another sip from the bowl.

Once my senses were fully awakened I remembered my leg. I pulled the sleeping bag up my leg. I was shocked to discover my ankle was wrapped up in bandages.

"I popped it back in place while you were out." The blonde informed lying me back down. He had used his jacket as a pillow, "Does it hurt?" He placed one hand on my forehead, and the other on his, "You're still too warm."

"I'm freezing." I watch him cover my legs back up.

"On the scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" He asked going back to my ankle.

I thought about it. It wasn't as bad as the initial pain. I could still feel it throbbing up my leg, but it wasn't so bad. "Four."

He nodded lying down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him while he wrapped his arms around me.

He rested his chin on top of my head, "Body heat, go back to sleep."

I looked at the opening of the Cornucopia, the rain was falling steadily, "Shouldn't one of us keep watch?"

"No one is coming out tonight," I turned my head back to his neck, "it's been raining since the feast."

I was already out by the time he told me this. I was exhausted for some reason. I was also terrified of what my dream would bring. I didn't wish to have Mulberry smash his axe on my forehead. Nor did I wish to hear my father sing his strange song. Thankfully I was safe in my dreams…safe in Cato's arms.

* * *

I woke the second time feeling so much better. The pain on my ankle was a different story, but it was bearable. I discovered that I was no longer in Cato's arms from the lack of warmth.

I found the blue-eyed boy sitting next to me instead. He hadn't notice I was awake. His eyes were focused on my tomahawk handle. He had a knife on the handle, small wood clippings laid around his legs. He was carving the handles.

I watched him for a while. He was so focused. His grip on the knife was steady. He would bring the handle of the axe closer to his eyes every now and then. If he was pleased with the results he would blow whatever wood shaving was left on it away.

I sat up slowly, resting my weight on my elbows.

Cato looked at me then; he set my axe and his knife aside to help me sit up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked once my back was against the Cornucopia wall.

I cleared my throat watching him still, "Fine."

He nodded and continued with his carving. At some point I was leaning against him to watch closer, "I didn't know you could do that." I couldn't stand the awkward silence.

Cato just nodded reaching to his side, "I finished this one, earlier." He handed me the other tomahawk.

I ran my fingers over the carvings. He had carved beautiful flowers on the handle, all the way up to the blade. It must of have taken him forever.

"I work with stone, mostly," He said not looking at me, "I always found wood to be easier…if I make a mistake I can work with it. Stone is a whole different story."

I was in awe, "My father used to do stuff like this." I had never told anyone that before.

He looked up then, "Used to?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the flowery pattern, "He died when I was five…forest fire."

"I'm sorry…" I knew I was making him uncomfortable. I was sure he didn't want to talk about death…especially after losing Clove.

"Who thought you to do this?" I asked holding the axe up.

He went back to work on the one in his hands, "My father, he's a stonemason." I leant back against his arm, "He thought me everything I know."

We sat in silence for a while, with me leaning on him to watch him work. He was carving vines into the other one.

They were beautiful.

A ringing sound came from the entrance of the Cornucopia. The two of us looked up to fin the parachute on the floor. Cato stood up to retrieve it, putting the knife in his pocket, carrying the axe away.

He took hold of what appeared to be a basket, similar to the one that brought me bread from District 12. Cato placed the axe under his arm before he read the note quickly. Once done he crumpled it up, tossing it out into the rain.

He sat back down without a word.

I leaned my head back against the wall. Whatever the note had said was not up for discussion.

"It's from your District," He said pulling the wrappings out of the basket, "their thanking me."

I looked down at the basket, a soft smile plaid on my lips, "Pine nut bread."

His mentor had sent three rolls of it. That was more than enough for us.

Cato tore half of the loaf, putting the rest in the basket. Then he cut the half in to two, handing me the bigger piece.

"You needed more than I do." He said before I could argue.

I nodded tearing smaller pieces off of it. I welcomed the taste; it was something else that made me wish for home.

* * *

Now it was Cato who had his arm wrapped around my waist. I had to hop on one foot to walk around. He kept on telling me not to put any pressure on it.

"It doesn't hurt," I argued.

To this he smirked, "You'll start crying if you try to stand on it."

I couldn't cry, Rollo told me not to cry, "Fine."

We stood at the entrance of the Cornucopia; I had wanted to get a better look of what was left of it. The remains of the explosion that had destroyed the Careers supplies were almost gone.

Cato, Clove, and Marvel had managed to savage a few things. The sleeping bag we used was one of them.

I began to shake from standing on one leg, so I leant against Cato.

"I need to sit." I told him looking up at him.

He nodded going over to the metal wall. Instead of sitting me down, he stood behind me, pulling me down so that I was sitting between his legs. The blonde wrapped his arms around my middle, I placed mine over his. My head was pounding along with the rain that hit the Cornucopia.

Why was he being this way? I didn't understand.

Wasn't he threatening to throw me over the roof railing?

Wasn't he the one that said I would be dead within five second of the bloodbath?

"Cato," I spoke opening my eyes.

"Hmm?"

I looked out to the forest, "There are five of us left."

This took him aback, "Yeah?"

I turned myself to face him, "So…are we still killing each other?"

It took him a while, but soon he stared laughing, "You want me to break your pinky first?"

I gave him a weak punch on the shoulder, "I'm serious!"

When he didn't stop laughing I raised my hand to slap him. He was faster than me, and took hold of my wrist with his calloused hand. His eyes were soft, and his face serious, "I can't kill you…"

Now I was the one taken aback, "I can't kill you, either." I confessed.

_Because I can't walk, and you're way bigger than me, I wouldn't have a-_ My thoughts were interrupted by his lips on mine.

This kiss was different than the one we had shared on the roof. That one had been forced. This one was willing on both sides. It was gentle, yet wanting. Desperate almost. Like we both wanted to hold onto the other for dear life.

It was strange how one kiss could change everything.

* * *

"Pinky promise."

"Is that what you're going to call it?"

"What do you call it in 7?"

I raised an eyebrow, "We don't call it anything."

Cato laughed, "You have to have a name for it."

The conversation had been going on for quite a while. Ever since our kiss earlier that day, Cato seemed more…relaxed? He was definitely not himself. The again I was beginning to question if this is what Cato was really like back home in District 2. I didn't dare ask him.

"So," He held his pinky up, "pinky promise," I laughed, "I'm trying to be serious here."

I rolled my eyes laying back down on our made-up-bed, "I can't tell."

"Seven."

"Two."

He sighed laying down next to me.

The Cornucopia was completely dark by now, the only sound coming from outside was the rain hitting the metal roof.

I could only see the silhouette of his body, which lay next to mine. Cato leaned forward to kiss my forehead, "We are going to get out of here together." He declared.

"Pinky promise?" I asked holding my pinky up.

He wrapped his own pinky around mine, "Is that what you want to call it?"

I laughed leaning forward to kiss him.

I didn't know what was going on in his mind then, nor did I really care. I was just glad that I was no longer alone…no longer cold. At that moment all that I cared about was getting home. If I had to put up with this strange and new Cato to get there than I would. I just hoped that I wouldn't get my hopes up in the progress.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Hey guys, you should really go and check out the new story I posted. The first chapter is very short, but I promise the second will be longer, because Rollo likes to talk (I know, big surprise there!). **

**Also, I have been updating super fast because I am getting so into writing this! I would like to apologize once more if Cato is being OOC. I just wanted to write him like this, okay?**

**One last note, the song Laurel's dad is singing is called C'est la Mort by The Civil Wars. It will be called Forevermore in the story. You guys should really listen to it!**

**Maddymomo12: I update fast because I am getting really excited about the story! I usually start to write the next chapter after I post a new one, and I usually finish them in a day or so! I'm glad Laurel's dreams don't creep you out! **

**Hearts77: Really? I feel like the fighting scenes weren't detailed enough, I did try my best, I'm glad you like it.**

**Hiaho: Well I hope this was to your liking, more stuff to come still! **

**maddielala56: Hahaha, it's cool! Thanks for the review!**

**hungergamegirl: I usually update one day after the other, depending on the reviews and how I feel about the next chapter. I wrote chapter 11 on July 25, 2012…yesterday (hahaha). When I said Mulberry's voice was lauder than Cato's I meant that Cato was still talking when Mulberry spoke to Laurel at the end, but Mulberry's voice covered whatever Cato was saying, so she didn't hear what Cato said…just what Mulberry said. I hope that made sense (haha)! Thanks for the reviews!**

**And thank you everyone who has this story and me on Alert or favorites! I appreciate that!**

**Can't wait to hear more from you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New discoveries, Laurel feels like crap, someone dies, and why is it getting dark so early? Don't forget to read End Notes and to R&R it really helps!**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

"_So you trust him?" Mulberry asked walking around me; he held the axe on his shoulders, both wrist leaning on the handle. He looked like a hulky scarecrow._

"_Yes." I told him turning my head to watch him._

_His bright green eyes were serious, "But you doubt him still." This was a statement. I had never trusted Cato, not from the beginning, not now. Especially now, I didn't understand why he was being this way. _

"_What should I do?" I asked Mulberry now that he stood in front of me._

_The brunette shrugged looking down at his hiking boots, "He throws his notes away, into the rain, right?" I nodded, "try finding them, see if you can read the message…and figure it out."_

_I looked down at my reaping dress, the blood stain had banished, but it was still covered in dirt, "What if I don't like what I read?"_

_Mulberry was on me faster than Rollo was on invisible lint on his suits. He curled his fingers under my chin causing me to look up at him, "You must figure out a way to live with it…and get out alive."_

_I nodded, my azure eyes met his emerald orbs, "I don't want you to wait for me anymore…"_

_To this he huffed kissing my forehead, "I'll wait for as long as I have to." He stepped away raising his axe over our heads, "I will always be here for you…you know that, right?"_

_I nodded._

* * *

I sat up in Cato's arms. Dawn was just about to break, and he was sleeping soundly next to me. My forehead hurt on the spot that Mulberry would always hit to wake me up.

"Laurel…" Cato mumbled when I pulled the sleeping bag off me.

"Shh…I'm right here." I whispered rubbing his chest, "go back to sleep."

He mumbled something else, but I couldn't understand.

Once I was sure the bigger Career was asleep I crawled over to where our weapons were. His sword, Clove's last knives, my axes, and a few of Marvel's spears. I grabbed hold of one of the smaller spears to use as a cane. It was difficult at first but I managed to make my way outside the Cornucopia. The sun was just rising so it wasn't really had to find the two crumpled pieces of paper lying on the grassy ground.

I stumbled over to one of them before getting the other.

"Hello~!" The howlet called landing on my shoulder, "friend~!"

I smiled when it tilted its head to the side, rubbing the top of its head against my cheek. "Hello." I greeted back slowly unwrapping one of the papers. I couldn't make out what it said, so I figured this one was the older of the two. I threw it away making sure it seemed like I hadn't grabbed it.

The second message was what I was worried about. The ink was runny, but I could still read the message.

_Keep it up, they are loving your 'boy in love' act ~E_

My heart pang, he was using me to get sponsors. The only reason why we were receiving so many gifts…was because they liked his little 'in love' act. I crumbled the paper up before tossing it.

I don't know why…but this news came as a shock.

I huffed, blinking the tears away. _Don't let them see you cry; don't let them see your weakness._ Rollo said before I left. I had to act normal.

"Laure?" I heard the blonde yell.

I turned back to look at the opening of the Cornucopia. I hadn't noticed the falling rain; I was soaked to the bone by now.

"What are you doing out here?" He called running to me. I tried to meet him half way, but my good leg gave out, causing me to fall on my side. Soon I felt myself being lifted of the wet ground, "You're gonna get yourself sick again!" he stated caring me back inside.

I didn't say anything.

My body was completely numb. How could he have the guts to lie to my face? Why not just tell me in the beginning that we would pretend that we liked each other? Why would he let me get my hopes up?

I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't allow myself to.

Once the two of us were inside Cato began to build a fire close to the Cornucopia opening. Once the small fire was built he began to create something out of Marvel's remaining spears. A clothes rack of some sort. He came back and began to take my clothes off.

"I need to dry these." He told me pulling my jacket and shirt off. He undressed me all the way to my underwear. The whole time he kept on asking what was wrong, why would I do that…I only blinked and stared at the wall.

Cato took hold of his dried jacket placing it over my shoulders. He went back to the fire to hang my clothes on the 'spear rack'. He undressed to his underwear as well. I wouldn't of minded the sight if I hadn't been so angry.

A bell sound brought me back to reality, "It's for you…" Cato called from the entrance. He set it aside, picking me back up, and seating me closer to his small fire. The blonde sat next to me after handing me the small tin can.

I took hold of the note before inspecting the can.

_For your ankle. Just go along with it. ~B_

I took a deep breath tossing the note into the fire. "What is it?" Cato asked sipping his jacket up on me.

"It's for my ankle." I mumbled.

He nodded placing the sleeping bag on my shoulders, "Here," Cato took the can away, placing it aside. He turned me over so that I was facing him. I kept my eye on the fire, not wanting to looking into his eyes…if I did he would see it in my eyes. He would know that I knew, and things would only get harder.

I felt him pull my bad ankle on his lap, I watched as he slowly began to unbandage it. I cringed at the sight of the bruises. It was swollen too, and much bigger than my good ankle.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Cato stated uncapping the tin can.

I groaned when his lotion-covered-fingers began to massage the bruised skin, "It hurts…" I tried biting my bottom lip to keep the cries from coming.

"Almost done," I knew he was trying to be gentle; I would have to if I was using him.

How could I have been so stupid?

"Are you warm enough?" Cato asked rewrapping my ankle.

All I could do was nod.

The blonde let out a frustrated breath, "Won't you tell me what you were doing out there?"

I looked up at him then turned back to the fire. I shook my head.

"Hungry?" I nodded, "Are you not going to talk to me at all?"

I rested my head on his shoulder while he pulled out one of the pine nut bread rolls out of the basket, "I…I was just tired of being useless…so I tried to walk on my own…I didn't notice the rain."

He hesitated to believe me, but didn't pursue it further. A shiver spread like liquid fire down my spine when he pulled the back of my head forward to kiss my forehead. I didn't want him anywhere near me, but I knew I had to put up with it to survive.

I cleared my throat, "W-what was in your bag? The one you got at the feast?"

Cato gave me a proud smile. "Haven't you notice?" I tilted my head to the side. His calloused hand took hold of my wrist bringing my hand to his chest. I tried hard not to blush when I felt his heartbeat against my palm, "It's a shield," he informed, "you can't feel it, but its there."

I nodded leaning up to kiss him.

So that's what I would have to do. Shield myself without him seeing it…just to survive and get home.

* * *

His hard hand was the only thing keeping my hand from shaking. I kept on looking down at our joined hands. Even if his hold was gentle on my hand it still seemed possessive somehow.

"Laurel?" Cato stopped walking to look down at me, "what is it?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "Just tired."

He nodded bringing my hand up to his lips, "If you need to rest let me know."

To that I smile wrapping my arm around his middle, "I'm fine."

We had been walking all day to the tree hollow. We wanted to get whatever was left of my supplies. I wasn't sure why we needed them, we had everything we needed back in the Cornucopia, still Cato insisted I stared walking.

I had a limp in my walk, but it wasn't painful to put pressure on my ankle.

"Don't eat those!" I chide watching Cato reach for yellow berries.

The blonde looked down at me, "Why not?

"Because they will make you sick, green and yellow will." I told him reaching for a particular berry that grew on a tree, "but you also have to be careful with dark berries," I threw a mulberry at him; "these are alright to eat."

He inspected the small bunch of berries before bringing them to his mouth, "how do you know so much?"

I slowly limped back to him, "I live in the middle of a forest."

To this he smiled, "Of course."

"Of course."

The loud cannon fire made him reach for me; he pulled me tightly to him. I looked up at him and smiled softly, "A little jumpy, Cato?"

He gave me a mocking laugh looking up at the sky, the image of the girl from 5 stared back at us. "It's almost over…" he whispered to himself, "only four left."

"It's not too late to kill me…" I told him slightly pushing him away.

He blinked tossing one axe at me then the other, "Stay quiet, we have to find them before they find us."

By 'they' he meant both from 12.

I nodded belting one of the axes, and caring the other in my left hand.

We walked into the forest for an hour or so and there was still no sign of District 12. I was growing restless, looking up at the trees searching for them. While Cato still remained cold headed. Funny, days ago it was the other way around…days ago when he wasn't the only Career left.

"Why is it getting so dark?" I asked in a hushed voice, "it can't be past noon yet…"

Cato stood completely still before me. His back was erect, and his shoulders were tensed. He was looking somewhere beyond the trees now. I had watched someone stand this way before…Mulberry. He had stood the same way when he killed the girl from 4.

Both of them were predators, watching their kill before attacking.

"We have to go back." Cato stated turning to me taking his sword out of the scabbard.

I didn't ask questions; once again I was putting my whole trust in his hands. _Stupid girl_, I thought breaking into a limping run. Cato took hold of my right hand with his left, pulling me along.

I could hear something chasing after us -but I didn't dare look back- I was afraid I would trip and fall. Cato's long legs carried him far, and my busted ankle was beginning to ache once more.

I was just beginning to the Cornucopia when Cato stopped running, "Go on, I'm right behind you, Go!" He ordered giving me a shove.

I didn't argue, yet I remembered Mulberry, and how he had said the same…then got himself killed, "Run!" Cato shouted from behind me. My lungs burned and my ankle was cursing at me by the time I reached the Cornucopia, "Climb up!" Cato ordered from somewhere behind me.

The side of the Cornucopia had little openings that could be used to climb. I quickly belted my free axe before I made the journey up the Cornucopia. Once I was up I made the mistake of looking down at Cato. The huge Career was fighting even bigger beats. Four wolf-like-Mutts to be exact, he was hanging from the side of the Cornucopia, using his legs to kick them away.

"Give me your hand!" I shouted lying on my stomach to reach him. He -for once- did as I asked. It took me some effort but I managed to pull him up. He was missing his sword, and his cheek was badly scratched.

"Are you alright?" He asked holding my face in his bloodied hands, "Laurel?" He insisted when I didn't answer.

I nodded frantically, "I'm fine, I'm fine…" I told myself more than him, my eyes were staring down at familiar green hues.

One of the Mutts had bright green eye and freckles…like Mulberry. A number seven was written on the Mutts face. There was pure rage in the Mutt's eyes. Was he mad at me for letting him die? Did he want me dead now?

Cato helped me stand up; still I couldn't look away from the Mutts, "They can't get us from here."

To that a Mutt who clearly resembled Marvel threw himself at the side of the Cornucopia, only to slide back down. Proving to Cato that they could very well try to get on up here.

"You're hurt…" I mumbled looking up at Cato.

He was bleeding from his forehead, and his mouth was bloody as well. If I looked closely at his cheek I could see that one of the Mutts had scratched it. I reached for his forehead, his calloused hand took hold of mine, "I'll be alright."

_Mentally or physically?_ I think looking at the crazed look in his eyes. We look into each other's eyes; he noticed my concern pulling me to him by my shoulders.

He kissed my forehead, "We will both be alright." I nod against his chest.

I reach for both of my tomahawks but he stops me, "No." He states pushing me down to sit, "You stay here-"

"I can help-"

"I need you safe!" He shouts over the loud barks and growls coming from the Mutts. With that said he left me sitting there with an aching ankle and a hopeless feeling.

Then we heard it, screams coming from the forest. Both from 12 were being chased by five other Mutts. Flying above them was the howlet, who decided it would be funny to imitate the sound the Mutts made.

Cato stands in front of me, watching as the other two try to climb up on the Cornucopia, doing nothing. Suddenly the silent predator launched at Katniss. The Girl on Fire almost lost her balance and her bow. _Mulberry's bow_, I correct myself. Peeta's leg is as good as destroyed by now, yet Lover boy manages to stand and pry Cato off the love of his life.

I watch the scene with half closed eyes, not sure if I should watch or cower away behind my hands.

At some point Cato managed to get Peeta in a headlock. Katniss stands before him with only one arrow left.

"Ah ah!" Cato says in a taunting voice, "I can still do this!" His grip on Peeta's neck tightens. Katniss hesitates at the sound of Peeta's whimpers. I slowly push myself from the roof to stand.

_He protected me._

Peeta draws an 'x' on Cato's hand for Katniss to hit.

_He told me what to do through the games._

The girl from 12 gets ready to aim

_He kept me alive. _

I take a deep breath pulling an axe out of my belt.

_And it's Mulberry who lifts my arm above my head, throwing the axe at the back of District 12's head_.

Her body goes limp, "Katniss!" Peeta shouts watching her body fall of the side of the Cornucopia.

_Well done,_ Mulberry whispers as the cannon blows.

The blonde boy fights Cato's arms off him. Much to my surprise Cato willingly lets him go. I take a deep breath when Peeta dives after his District Partner. Slowly I limp over to Cato's side. His hand in out stretched to take mine, my small hand shakes in his. We both look down as Peeta tries to fight the Mutts of the dead girl.

I can feel Mulberry standing behind me, _now, finish it…don't make him suffer._

Cato looks down at me as I pull my other tomahawks from the belt; I lift it over my head, aiming it at Peeta's head. _One last kill, and your home_, Mulberry's voice is soothing.

The axe leaves my hand and is followed by a cannon.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**I am sorry it took so long to update, I have been sick and my family decides to show up. I can't write with people around, they drive me crazy! Finally o got rid of them long enough to write this! **

**I hate stories were all four get to live…so I killed them. Please don't be mad at me for doing so!**

**I listened to a lot of Mumford & Sons while writing this chapter; it really did its wonders!**

**Also thank you for all the reviews! I love how many this story has gotten lately, please keep it up.**

**Ninjaflower: I haven't heard from you in so long! You don't know how happy it makes me to be your number one; I have never been number one! Thank you!**

**Hearts77: Yes kisses! Haha Thank you, I try!**

**Cecedancelover: Thank you I'm glad you like it!**

**hungergamegirl: Yes she has weird dreams! I'm glad you like the fighting scenes, sorry it took so long to update I have been sick and stuff! If you read On the Outside Looking In you might find some Cato's POVs in the future! Thank you!**

**Maddymomo12: Thank you I am glad this story isn't cheesy! **

**Hiaho: Well I hope you don't hate this Cato now that we all know why he was being nice!**

**Maddielala56: I will try to update faster now that it's almost over! Glad to hear from you! **

**PeppermintAmortentia: Oh, my goodness! Thank you so much! I am glad you like my OCs! I hope to hear from you next time! I like your review! Haha! Thanks again.**

**jvtuazon15: Is mushy bad? Just wondering! Thank you for the review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**You know what would make me super happy guys? Fanart! I would love some fanart! I always wanted it, anyways! Mulberry is good at singing, and Laurel is mad/sad. Blight and Johanna have the feels, and Rollo is a creep who knows more than anyone, but keeps to himself...all the while Laurel turns into Annie Cresta.**

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

The sun appeared across the sky, filling the Arena with light. Cato slipped down the side of the Cornucopia. The other side, not the side where the dead tributes lay. I sat down to slide down myself, that's when the announcement was made,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am please to present the victors of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games Laurel Berkeley and Cato Ballas! The Tributes from District 7 and District 2!" Claudius Templesmith announced in a cheery voice.

I slid down into Cato's arms, the blonde smiled down at me kissing my forehead. Why was he still putting up his 'boy in love' act? It was over; he didn't need to do it anymore.

The Hovercraft was beginning to land close to the lake; the two of us looked up at it. My stomach cringed; we would be traveling in the same hovercraft that would carry the two I had just killed.

"Come on," Cato said helping me walk. My ankle was staring to ache with each step we took.

The blonde had to help me climb up the ladder to get inside the Hovercraft; I tried to do it on my own, not wanting to seem so dependent on him now that it was all over.

The howlet flew by us while we climbed, "Friend~!" It called flying by me, "friend~!"

"Goodbye, friend," I said not looking at it; _focus on climbing, hand, foot, hand foot_. Soon I was on the hovercraft being helped up by a medical team.

I wouldn't let them take me until Cato was standing next to me. The older boy was at my side in a second. Soon without a word we were being pulled apart, I fought hard to grab onto Cato.

"It's okay," He said prying my hands away, "you're safe now."

I shook my head reaching for his torn of face, the medical team stopped pulling me away long enough for me to pull him close without hurting him. His lips were dry against mine, once the initial tension washed over him he kissed back. Bringing his hands to my wrist to pull me away.

His azure eyes showed reassurance as he was pulled away from me.

The medical team brought me into a separate room, I was stripped bare and laid on a metal bed.

Then my world was black.

"_Be still and know that I'm with you," someone sang to me, "be still and know that I am here," Mulberry's voice was soothing, "Be still and know that I'm with you, be still, be still and know."_

_I tried sitting up but the older boy held me down, "Mulberry?"_

"_Shh…" he cooed, "when darkness comes upon you," he continued to sing, "And colors you with fear and shame, be still and know that I am with you and I will say your name."_

_I smiled reaching for his face, he placed his hand over mine, "I had a bad dream."_

_The older boy smiled, "don't tell me," he kissed the palm of my hand before resting it on my cheek, "if terror falls upon your bed, and sleep no longer comes-"_

"_I dreamt you died and left me…" I sated meeting his emerald eyes._

_The brunette lent down to kiss me, "I'm never too far away." I nodded listening to him sing, "remember all the words I said, be still, be still and know."_

_I let out a sigh turning my head to the side. My head was rested on his crossed legs, I was rather comfortable here. We were surrounded by trees; we where back home in District 7._

"_And when you go through the valley and the shadows come down the hill," his voice made me close my eyes, "if morning never comes to be, be still, be still and know."_

_I looked up at him once more, "Am I dead?" _

_He leant down to kiss my forehead, "Not yet."_

_I groaned taking my hand away from his face, "I want to stay here with you…its safe here."_

_Mulberry smiled, "I would like that too," he brushed my hair behind my ear, "but you still have a lot to live…and a boy waiting for you."_

_I began to cry, "I hate him."_

"_No you don't, you're just mad." He stated watching me sit up._

"_I hate him, and your brother, and…and…" _

_He chuckled, "And you love me? Is that it?"_

_I rested my head on his shoulder, "I don't ever want to wake up," _

_He held my shoulders pushing me back to face him, "Don't say that! Never say that!" With that said he brought the axe down on my forehead._

* * *

I woke to find myself in a similar room to the one I was brought into during my first styling. The only difference was that this room didn't have the warmth Rollo's office had. I sat up looking down at myself. I was wearing what appeared to be a medical gown.

I let out a sigh placing my hand over my scared eye; the one Cato had to cut to get the dead blood out when I was kidnapped by the Careers. I was shocked to find that I couldn't feel the two scars like I had the previous days.

I looked around the room, no mirror of course.

Next to the bed was a small table holding a tray of food for me. I reached for it placing it on my lap. It was mushroom soup with a bread roll, I was not impressed, I had seen finer food in the Capitol. Still I eat it; I hadn't eaten in so long.

Once I was done eating I did something…strange, I took the empty bowl and threw it against the wall. Then I tossed the tray at the floor.

I was angry, I had been awake for hours and no one had showed up yet!

I tossed the tin cover off my body and made my way to the door, but before I could reach it my world was no more.

_Mulberry was braiding grass together when I woke up back in our forest, "Back so soon?" He asked not looking up._

"_They drugged me~!" I cried slumping down next to him._

_He chuckled, "I would do the same, tossing stuff around like you own the place." He looked up at me, "What were you thinking?"_

_I crossed my arms over my chest, "I thought someone would show up if I did it."_

"_Tsk, since when are you so high maintenance?" He asked slipping the grass bracelet on my wrist, I hadn't notice I was also wearing the wooden bracelet Persimmon made me._

_I rested my head on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to…"_

_The brunette pulled out his axe, "Want me to wake you up?"I shook my head giving him a gentle shove, "well you better stop it, or else," he rested his forehead against mine, "they might dim you insane like Cresta." _

I lingered between sleep and being awake after hearing his warning. I woke once to the sound of shouting outside my room. It sounded like two different male voices, then a scanty voice would say something, and then a female voice yelled along with the other two.

I smiled softly -turning my head away- at the thought that it was my mentor, my stylist and Johanna fighting with someone. I shook my head; no…Johanna would not be here, she would be too mad at me to be anywhere near me. Not after getting Mulberry killed.

The next time I was fully awake I found my hand being held tightly. Blight was sitting next to my bed on a metallic chair; he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, mumbling curses at the Capitol in a hushed voice that I was barely able to hear.

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Blight?"

"Give me a minute, Johanna, she hasn't woken up." He shouted not looking at me.

I couldn't help but to smile, "I'm awake." I stated as a matter of fact.

"No you're not Laurel, you have been out for- Oh, you are awake." He smiled looking down at me, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged slowly sitting up, only to find myself tied up to the bed. I met his hazel eyes for answers.

"They tied you up after your little plate incident," he stated standing up to untie me, "they almost dimed you 'mentally unstable' because of it."

_I told you they would_, Mulberry whispered in my ear. "Why would they do that?"

Blight helped me sit up once I was lose, "Because you kept on talking to no one when you were awake and asleep," I looked down at my hands, "they said you were talking to Mulberry…and they wanted to electro shock you into sanity," I looked at him with addle eyes, "Johanna just smiled at them and said 'now, which one of you plans on getting through me first?' I was surprise," he informed, "that she was the first one to come to your aid."

I was shocked to hear this, Johanna actually stood up for me.

Blight walked over to the small table where my food had been laid out the first day, "Come on, get dressed," he ordered placing the folded clothes on my legs, "a lot of people are waiting to see you."

He was about to leave the room when I called him back, "Thank you…"

My freckled mentor smiled softly, "I wish I could have done more." He stated leaving me alone.

_He meant that about me_, Mulberry stated into my head.

"Shut up." I whispered placing my hands over my ears, "go away, not now, go away."

Mulberry just laughed going back into the forest to wait for me.

* * *

"Laurel~!"

"We were so worried~!"

"We are so happy you're safe!"

The triplets shouted holding me in their odd color skin. I smiled at the tree of them pushing past them into Belanova's embrace; I gave her a soft smile wiping her tears away.

"Oh, look at me I'm a mess!" She stated in her high pitched voice.

I shook my head, "you're as lovely as ever."

She smiled touching her hair, "is it too much?"

During my time in the Arena Rollo vented, he vented so much that he took hold of Belanova and bleached all of the color from her hair. All the lavender was gone, now she stood before me with beautiful light -almost white- blonde hair.

"I love it." I stated in a soft voice hugging her again, I could tell by her redden eyes that she had cried about it for a long time, "it looks better," I reassured once more before going into Rollo's office where he, Johanna and Blight waited.

"That's what I keep telling her," was the first thing Rollo said when I walked in, "that and that I am truly sorry." He rested his forehead against mine, "Hello there, beautiful disaster."

I tried hard not to cringe at the nickname, "Is that…is everyone-"

"Ever since Mulberry uttered the words everyone in the Capitol has been calling you that." Johanna finally made her presence know, "I think it suite you well…except for the beautiful part."

Rollo led me to the makeup chair, "Pay no mind, she's like this every year."

"Shut up, Rollo." She ordered slamming the door shot when the Triplets asked if he needed any assistance, "You and District 12-"

Blight jumped in, "Johanna-"

"No, Blight, she needs to know." Johanna was being stubborn.

Rollo turned the chair over so that I was looking at myself in the mirror; all my scars and bruises were gone. "Know what?"

Rollo said nothing looking down at his lime green suit, he let out a loud sight, "Johanna since you want to talk so much, go ahead, just let me work!" His voice was filled with rage…and emotion that startled both of my mentors.

Johanna gulped opening the door for the Triplets.

"Get me the dress and shoes from the penthouse, and take Belanova with you." The head stylist ordered.

All three nodded and left.

Once they were gone Johanna spoke, "That last blow…to the boy from 12-"

"Peeta…his name was Peeta." I mumbled.

Johanna turned to Blight, she couldn't handle the mushy stuff so he took over, "You weren't supposed to kill him." He flat out stated.

If Rollo hadn't pulled on my hair I would of turned back to look at them, "WHAT!" I shouted only to have Rollo shove his lime green handkerchief into my mouth.

"Shut up and listen." He ordered going back to brushing my hair.

Johanna took over for Blight, "They wanted to see him die a slow death…and you gave him the easy way out."

A tear ran down my face, "They couldn't have possibly expected me to-"

"That's not the only thing," she interrupted, "You and the girl…you and fire girl just had to pay your respects to the death didn't you!" Now she was the angry one, "No one thought anything of what you did for Mulberry;" his funeral she meant, "They all just thought it was a lover's goodbye…" She leant next to the mirror, so that I would have to look at her, "But then she did the same for the little girl from 11…and well…"

Rollo looked up from behind me, his cold eyes met my teary hues, "There is talk of Rebellion, my dear."

* * *

_Rebellion…I die…and there's talk of Rebellion_. Mulberry complained sitting next to Blight. I closed my eyes trying to make him go away, when I opened them again he was gone, _still here_, he whispered in my head, _always here._

"Rollo…can…can you leave my hair down?" I asked him once my mentors left. My cold stylist had sent them both away when I wouldn't stop crying.

He nodded kissing my temple, "I wouldn't do it any other way."

The triplets soon showed up with my interview dress, I didn't get to see it, I was too busy crying still, "What's wrong!" They frantically asked rushing to my side.

"She's nervous about seeing Cato again." Rollo stated filing my nails.

That was enough to shut them up…for a second.

"Oh, Laurel, don't worry we are sure he is dying to see you!" Lele said taking hold of my other hand, painting it a nude color.

Lala began to wipe my tears away, "Stop crying so I can do your makeup, and he will be shocked at how pretty you can be!"

Lulu stood behind me about to touch my hair, "Leave it." Rollo growled in his dead voice.

The blue haired triplet nodded going over to the dress, "what do you want me to do for shoes?"

I blanked out their voices, my eyes became dead. Cato? I could care less about that pretender. Even if he did help me get out alive at the end, all he truly did was stand there when I killed both from 12.

I killed.

I killed them.

I was a murderer…I had no reason to kill them. I just wanted to go home, I didn't care about Cato, I just killed them to go home. They couldn't really expect me to let the Mutts kill Peeta slowly…I could still hear his screams when the room was silent.

Rollo knelt down in front of me, slipping the knitted-white ballet flats into my feet, "I want to go home." I whispered, he looked up brushing my last tear away.

"Don't let them see you cry," He stated standing up, "don't let them see your weakness." He took my hands in his walking me over to the platform to undress me.

The dress was white, and had ruffles on the sides, with tick plain straps. The bust had embroidering all around; small pearls were added here and there.

"Did you do all this?" I asked Rollo, while he strapped my necklace around my neck.

He shrugged, "I needed something to do…and excuse not to watch."

I nodded looking back at my reflection. The middle of the dress had several strands of small white stones and pearls.

My make up was light on my face, causing my blue eyes to stand out.

"I feel…like me…" I said looking down at Rollo, "Thank you."

He gave me a soft smile, "I like you better natural."

I looked down at my left wrist where the wooden bracelet was. I almost screamed when I saw the grass-blade bracelet next to it. Mulberry had given it to me in my dream…how did it-?

The triplets joined in, "You look so pretty!" they cooed in together. I smiled trying to calm myself. _Don't go Annie Cresta on them, Laurel_, Mulberry teased, causing me to cringe.

Rollo later told me that he chose white to show that even thought I had just gone through a terrible ordeal that I was still an innocent girl. An innocent murderer who just wants to go home. A beautiful disaster.

* * *

**End Notes**

**I updated two times in one day, because I am not sure when I would be able to update. So here is this one as well! I hope this makes everyone happy! The song Mulberry is singing is called Be Still by The Fray, but it will have a different name on here, I still need to think of one! **

**Also I am thinking about adding Cato's POV to On the Outside Looking In, what do you guys think?**

**Hearts77: Yeah I hate it when others do that! I was going for the surprising effect! Glad it worked, thanks for the review!**

**maddielala56: Hehe, I have a hard time writing about killing people don't worry! You do say that every time but it makes me happy that you still wish to continue reading this! Thank you so much for sticking to my story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mulberry is creeping, Blight tries to help, Rollo is cold, and Cato turns abusive, what will our insane Heroine do next?! Remember End Notes and R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

"He is going to ask you about your relationship with Mulberry, you tell him that-" I blocked Blight's voice for the fifth time since I was left alone with him. Technically I wasn't supposed to be left unsupervised, because the doctors weren't sure I was mentally stable enough yet. My babysitters would go in order, Rollo, Blight, Johanna, Belanova, Rollo, Marvel, Blight, Clove…oh, wait…

_Marvel and Clove are dead, Rel._ Mulberry reminded me.

"Are you listening?" Blight asked standing in front of me.

My sky hues met his coopery orbs, "You want me to play along, and to kiss him when I get on stage." I said in a tone that matched Rollo's.

We were in the sitting room of the penthouse, waiting to be called down for my interview. I was sitting on the long sofa, my hands on my lap, Mulberry was sitting next to me wearing his interview outfit…he kept on making goofy faces trying to get me to laugh.

How could I laugh? I shouldn't be seeing him; I shouldn't be hearing him talk either.

Blight crouched down in front of me so that we were eye level with each other. He placed his freckled hands on mine, "I know it's hard…but just think…just think that you are not the only who is going through this…" He looked down at our hands, "that you are not the only one who has had to go through this before…and surely you won't be the last."

_Wow, I never took him for the sentimental kind_, Mulberry stated looking down at my mentor, _I like Johanna better, she would have told you to-_

"Did you feel like you didn't deserve it when you came out?" I asked my mentor, "Like you should have been the one to die?"

Blight sat down where Mulberry was, making the dead boy disappear, "We all do…" He stated staring at the wall with me.

I looked at him then, counted fifty of his freckles before I spoke, "It never gets any easier, does it?"

My mentor shook his head, "it gets worse…all we can do is try to cope…and try not to get our hopes up."

I wanted to scream. Not get my hopes up? I have been getting my hopes up since day one.

I had gotten my hopes up about having a chance, about Cato's feelings, about not marring Persimmon…about everything. Look at how far they had gotten me?

_Pretty far, I say, I mean…you are about to go home tomorrow_. Mulberry walked by wearing one of Rollo's bright colored suits and then he left the room.

"Blight…" I mumbled resting my head on my mentors shoulders, "I want to go home…"

The older man wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to; I was going home…because I had done what I needed to do to get here.

* * *

I took a deep breath standing off stage. Last time I was here I was joking around with Mulberry about District 1's name and how I wasn't checking him or anyone else out. He had been here to calm my nerves then, and was only making them worse now.

_They are going to think you're insane!_ He laughed; _Normal Victor's don't see dead tributes when they are awake!_

I placed my hands over my ears, closing my eyes tightly, I mumbled, "Go away, go away."

I yelped when a pale hand tugged hard on the back of my head by the hair, "Stop it." Rollo mumbled, "This counts as crying, if you let them see you like this, they will think you are weak." He warned in his humdrum voice, "Now get ready, Cato's about to on."

I looked up at the screen were Caesar Flickerman was joined by the blonde Career.

He looked quite handsome, wearing a black suit with a white button up. He wore no tie and the last buttons were undone showing his unscarred chest. The two made small talk that I didn't care much to listen to.

I hadn't heard anything he had to say about me and him, nor did I care. I knew he was pretending, and so was I.

If Rollo hadn't practically shoved me onto stage I would have stayed back. Then again I had spaced out once more, but now that I was on stage looking at Cato something in me seemed to go back to reality. Back to sanity, for once Mulberry was silent.

He was smiling down at me, and I found myself rushing into his arms.

Our lips were on each other's in a matter of milliseconds. It was a magnetic reaction, like nothing could pull us apart. He placed one hand on the back of my neck, the other on my lower back. I slipped my hands under his blazer, resting them on his back.

The audience went absolutely crazy by this, they loved it, or so I could tell by their cheers.

When he pulled away, Cato placed both of his hands on my cheeks, "are you ok?"

I nodded laughing softly; my eyes were beginning to water.

"Ok, I'm glad…" He stated kissing me once more.

"Well, that was quite a welcoming," Caesar commented, his sign to tell us it was enough for now. I smiled softly when the blue haired man brought my hand to his lips, "Laurel, lovely to see you again, how are you?"

I take my seat next to Cato; his hand is on mine the whole time. _I am very mentally unstable and Mulberry keeps bothering me, _"I'm fine, thank you." I smiled shyly, Blight told me to stick to the-shy-girl-from-7 act, "Just a little tired, but great really!"

"I am very glad to hear this," the flamboyant man states with a wide smile, "now ladies and gentlemen, before our two victors are crowned let us watch some of the highlights of these years' games, shall we?" The crowd applauded.

My stomach turned afraid of what I would be seeing. This to me was the worst part of the Hunger Games, making the Victor relive the events they were already trying to forget.

Cato gives my hand a very uncomfortable squeeze; I look at him trying hard to hide the pain. He smiles and kisses my forehead without a sound. This seemed to make the crowd happy.

"I tell you what, the 74th Hunger Games will be remembered as the most love filled games," everyone laughed, I had no idea what he meant by that.

Soon the show begins and Cato and I are watching our worse nightmares come back to life. His grip on my hand tightens, hand it isn't until I kiss his cheek that his grip relaxes a bit.

The first scene of course is the bloodbath; I try to hide my shock expression when I realize what the boy sitting next to me was doing during this time. While Mulberry was running behind me and picking supplies on the go, Cato was keeping the other tributes -which were coming after me- away, killing them in the process. I try to keep my expression neutral knowing that they are showing mine and Cato's reactions on separate screens.

I take a deep breath, trying to control myself. Trying to keep Mulberry away in our forest.

Scenes go by fast.

Mulberry's death, they skipped the kiss of course. Me being beaten up by Glimmer and Clove. Cato almost broke my fingers when he watched, yet his face remained calm. Cato cutting my eye to get the blood out, this made the audience flinched. Then the scene cut off to Katniss almost being burned alive.

I gulped when the Careers killed the girl from 8. It didn't seem as horrible on a big screen as it had when I was there. Hearing her scream, begging them to stop…then leaving her half dead, only to have Peeta go back to finish her off.

_He was a merciful killer_, Mulberry was sitting on his heels next to me, _I always knew he was, you could tell, it was in his eyes. _I become completely tense at the sound of his voice, I was to run but I can't. There is nowhere to run; I am stuck between a killer and a dead tribute.

I take a deep breath before turning back to the screen. I had been so distracted that I hadn't notice that we are way past the Tracker-Jacker attack caused by Katniss…and I guess me, because I gave her the knife. The scene goes to Peeta who is limping to the river and covers himself up in fantastic camouflage.

Rue takes care of Katniss for the two days she is out. Then it goes to me sleeping next to Cato and calming his feverish dreams.

The blonde brings our hands to his lips to kiss my knuckles; I just smile softly watching him instead of the screen.

While I was taking care of Cato, Marvel and Clove received sponsor gifts to treat their own stings. It's strange to see them again, so alive…Marvel smiles even though Clove is enraged that they lost Cato somewhere off in the forest. His smile makes my heart pang. His family would never see him smile ever again.

Cato's hand brings me back to reality; I refocus my eyes on the screen. Cato and I are saying our goodbyes; the crowd is moved when he tells me not to get myself killed. My fight with 10 brings back awful memories, it's like I am back there…fighting for my life.

Scene after scene I tried to keep myself emotionless, I wanted to cry when Katniss found Peeta half dead by the river…then when the howlet brought me the dead little animals I felt myself smile. I wondered what would become of my little friend.

Finally after Clove's death and District 11's dismembering came what everyone in the audience was waiting for, the love filled games, as Caesar had called them. A bunch of scenes of Cato and me, followed by Peeta and Katniss…with District 5 here and there.

After Cato had given me the medicine that was in my pack, he worked on getting his invisible armor on. The bowl of soup arrived moments later, much to my surprise it came in a District 2 parachute…not 7. I looked up at Cato, his eyes showed a certain fondness in them, I smile at him _two can play this game_ I think looking back at the screen.

It's not long until we are both up on the Cornucopia roof fighting the Mutts away. Katniss and Peeta show up, they fight Cato, I kill Katniss, and Peeta dives in after her. Then, in the blink of an eye…I kill him as well.

I kill him. Not Cato Ballas, the monstrous Career Tribute from District 2, the favorite to win. No…not him, but me, Laurel Berkeley, the beautiful disaster form District 7, the one that was supposed to be dead within _five seconds_ of the bloodbath.

The show ends with Cato slowly helping me to the Hovercraft, the audience cheers for us. They are happy that we are alive, but then again if you think about it…they would be happier if the Star-Crossed Loves from 12 were sitting were we are. I brace myself for what's to come, the questions Blight tried so hard to prep me for. If I answered anything wrong we would be at risk, thanks to me and Katniss, Cato and I could be punished for our kindness.

"Now, there are a lot of questions that won't be answered until tomorrow," Caesar stars off looking at the two of us, "but we can all guess what the number one question is, can't we?"

I giggle shyly looking at Cato for reassurance, the blonde only stares lovely down at me.

"So Cato," The blue eyed Career turns his attention to Caesar, "what are your feelings for Laurel?" The crowd hoots in excitement.

Cato turns back to me, there is a soft smile on his lips, "I love her more than life itself."

I am awe struck by his respond. He sounds so honest about it too; it only makes it harder to hate him. I smile shyly at him and when the blue-man asks me the same question all I have to say is, "he is the love of my life." In a very small voice.

Cato takes this answer and kisses me before Caesar can ask anything else. Panem was stuck with us now, The Bad boy from 2 has fallen for the Shy girl from 7, they would later say. They would soon forget about the couple that had stolen their hearts in the beginning.

No one would ever remember the Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12.

Cato's grip on my hand remains tight even after we were done answering questions. Caesar promised to get Panem all the answers tomorrow, so I was sure we would have to rehearse for that. I truly wasn't up to it right now, I was sick and tire of lying. All I wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep.

We stood side by side smiling sweetly at one another. Waiting on Snow to crown us Victors. The crowd was shocked to find that there was only one crown.

Soon whispers of who would wear it began.

"Laurel, will get it, she killed both from 12 to save Cato."

"But Cato kept them alive longer~!"

They only stopped when Snow pulled the crown apart to reveal two matching ones. The blonde had to bend down slightly so that the president could reach his golden head. While he was being crowned Snow said something to Cato that I couldn't quite hear. Whatever it was it made Cato's grip on my hand tighten, I actually heard something crack.

_Great, he broke my hand_. I thought keeping a straight face.

"What a lovely Pendant," Snow commented after he crowned me.

I smiled softly, "It's the token of my District, sir." I would have done Johanna proud with my confident voice. His eyes were sinister, they frightened me, his smile did nothing to cover them.

It was then that I knew…I had done something to displease him.

* * *

Our mentors await us behind the stage. I always thought of Johanna as the most terrifying mentor one could get, I hadn't met Brutus and Enobaria then. Brutus had dark hair and blue eyes, he towered over everyone…but was still shorter than Rollo (everyone is shorter than Rollo). Then there was Enobaria, she seemed harmless enough, until she smiled. After her year in the Hunger Games she had her teeth cosmetically altered to have sharp ends, which she later had tipped with gold.

"So this is her?" She asked with a scoff, "This is the girl that killed both from 12?" Johanna didn't seem please by the way Enobaria was talking to me; she almost had an 'only-I-can-talk-to-her-like-that' look. "How the hell did she manage that?"

"With two axes and a great aim." Johanna defended, "Now, we have to get her ready for tomorrow, if she could please have her hand back…" My mentor trailed off looking down at our joined hands.

Cato looked down at me; he hesitated but began to loosen his grip.

"Actually," I stared clearing my throat, "I was wondering if, um, we could have some time…alone."

The four of them gave me questioning looks, "I don't know," Blight stared, "you heard what the doctors-"

"Take your time." Johanna said through gritted teeth.

I nodded pushing past them, only looking back to see if Cato was following me to the elevators.

The blonde took a step forward only to be stopped by Brutus' giant hand landing on his shoulder, "Make it quick." The monstrous mentor ordered.

Cato said nothing and got into the lift with me.

The roof had a bitter feel to it. This was where he kissed me the very first time, by force, I bet the Capitol and the rest of Panem didn't know that. Wouldn't they be surprise to know? No, they thought our first kiss was out there in the Arena, in his desperate attempt to give me hope to live Cato kissed me.

I sat on the fountain edge kicking my flats off. I needed answers, and he better be prepared to give them to me.

"What is it?" He asked looking down at me.

I took a deep breath, trying to blink the tears away, "Why…why did you say that?"

He was clearly confused, "What are you talking about?"

I scoffed, "Please stop pretending Cato, there are no cameras up here," my voice cracked, "Don't you think I deserve the truth?"

The blonde was taken aback, "How did you find out?"

I looked down at my hands, "when you found me out in the rain, I was looking for your messages," I laughed bitterly looking up at him, "You could imagine my surprise when I found out you were pretending the whole tim-"

"I wasn't pretending the whole time!" He shouted in his defense, "What do you want me to say? How can I make you believe me, huh?"

I shook my head stubbornly; I didn't want to hear what he had to say, "You're lying…" I was crying now…I no longer cared.

"You want me to lie to you?" He took me by the upper arms to raise me to my feet, "You want me to tell you that I wasn't trying to keep you safe in the bloodbath? Because I was!" I found myself being slammed against the familiar brick wall, "You want me to tell you that I wasn't furious when Clove and Glimmer hurt you? That I wasn't burning with jealousy when Marvel almost kissed you?"

I cried out when my back was being scratched by the wall, "You're hurting me!"

"Shut up!" He shouted resting his forehead against mine, "I wasn't terrified when I found you half dead after fighting District 11, and I wasn't happy when you kissed me, is that what you want to hear?"

He _was _lying now, but I was too stupid and stubborn to admit to it. To scare at the moment to say anything.

"Now you listen to me, you stupid girl," his voice was filled with rage, "We are going to this feast, and show everyone how _in love_ we are," his fingers held my chin in an iron grip, "we will keep this act up until after the Victory Tour, and then after…" He took a deep breath closing his eyes, "after…after we will go on with our lives, do you understand?"

I nodded filching when he began to wipe my tears away. To my astonishment his caress was gentle. I looked deep into his eyes, i could see the remorse in them...he hadnt eant to yell at me. I had pushed him to it.

It took him a moment to at peace himself, "Calm yourself," he ordered pushing himself awayfrom me, "and lets go before they come looking for us."

I was about to walk away when he pulled me back by the wrist, "Tell anyone about this, Laurel, _anyone_ and I will make sure to hurtt you somewhere where no one can find the bruisse." _You already have_, I thought, _no one can see the bruises in my heart..._

"I won't," I stated weakly meeting his eyes.

He nodded dropping my arm, without another word he made his way to the elevators, "Come on." He called.

I took a deep breath looking at the railing. Mulberry was sitting on it, looking down at the city. His green eyes met my watery orbs before he pushed himself of the side.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Big turn of events! **

**What? Didn't see it coming, Cato turning abusive on our girl? Well maybe there's a reason, there is always a reason, or so Rollo would say. Anyways this is almost coming to an end! What do you guys think, should there be a sequel? **

**I might even write a Marvel fic, not sure yet!**

**Please make sure to read my other story if you want to know what was going on outside the arena!**

**Maddymomo12: Yes, I was never really going to get rid of Mulberry! What did you think of this chapter? Let me know! Thanks.**

**PeppermintAmortentia: Thanks can't wait to hear from you!**

**SUPAfast JeLLyFisH: Yes, she is turning into Annie Cresta! I'm not sure if there should be a sequel, what do you think? I really like your graphics! They make me so happy! Keep up the good work! Thank you so much!**

**Can't wait to hear from everyone soon! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Laurel takes Annie's advice, Cato is being his 'normal' self; ,Laurel and Rollo have a sleepover, Rollo doesn't have little birds, he has Howlets, the second to last Chapter of Beautiful Disaster! Don't forget to READ THE END NOTES, really read them please, and R&R see how fast I update? Don't you love me?!**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

Rollo let out a sigh looking at my scratched shoulders, "What is it with you two and brick walls?" He asked going over to the closet, "Lala, tell Two's stylist that we are doing a last minute wardrobe change."

The pink triplet nodded leaving my room.

"I'm really sorry, we just-"

Rollo's glare told e to stop talking, "Was it the heat of the moment? Don't lie to me, Laurel." He pulled out a black dress with white stars all over it, "Ugh!" He grumbled, "I don't have time for this."

I nodded sitting down at the edge of my bed, "No angry sex today?" I asked looking down at my bare feet.

Rollo stopped pulling things out of the closet, his eyes softened, "Belanova…" he took a deep breath, "is, pregnant, so no angry sex."

I jumped off the bed and ran to my stylist, I wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my cheek on his wide back, "Congratulations, Rollo."

The pale man patted my hands, "Yes, well, don't tell her I told you, she wants it to be a surprise," He turned to look at me, "I'm not even supposed to know."

I raised a questioning brow, "Then how do you-"

"I love my wife enough to be able to tell." He stated going back to pulling clothes out of the closet.

I nodded going back to sitting on the bed, "Do I really have to change?"

"Do you really want to explain your back to everyone?" I shook my head watching him.

He snapped his fingers, "Actually, no you don't," He kicked the close out of the way, "Lulu," he called sticking his head out the door, "get me the boys blazer." He ordered, "Now," he stared clapping his hands and turning to me, "let me fix your makeup."

While Rollo worked his magic I began to think about his and Belanova's relationship. He seemed so cold toward her in front of us, except on those rare moments when he would actually kiss her in our presence. He never showed any affection otherwise, I was surprised when I found out they were married in the first place. Then there was Belanova, who was happy and lively, and would always show her affection. Even when he didn't respond.

They were happy.

Cato was cold in the beginning, caring in the arena, and was back to cold now. I didn't care for him before, worried about him in the arena, and was heartbroken out here. I bit my lower lip…we were nothing like Rollo and Belanova.

"He told me to get it!" Lulu shouted from outside.

"Yeah, but he sent me first!" Lala replied.

I smiled when Rollo rolled his eyes at the door, "I am surrounded by idiots," he grumbled opening the door. Both Blue and Pink stopped arguing handing Cato's blazer over.

"Keep it on all night, unless you want people wondering," Rollo instructed holding the jacket up for me to shrug into. It was still warm, and had a wonderful sent to it, I couldn't describe it, I just knew that I liked it.

"It's too big!" I held my arms up to push the long sleeves back.

Rollo gave me one of his rare smiles, taking hold of one of the sleeves he began to roll them up, "Better?" I nodded, "and please, remember to keep the act up."

I took a deep breath leaving my room. Mulberry stood next to Johanna; if I didn't know better I would have thought he was talking to her.

"Why are you wearing that?" Blight asked, when I didn't answer he turned to Rollo, "Why is she wearing that-"

Rollo walked past him clicking on the down button, "Blight your voice is getting on my nerves."

Johanna snickered placing her hands on my shoulder, "I'm glad someone finally told him." I laughed softly along with her. When she realized she was touching me, we both stopped laughing.

* * *

So many colorful people and they all want to talk to us, all at the same time. They came and went, kissing our cheeks, introducing themselves.

Cato leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Relax, breathe," he ordered, "Just smiled."

I tried my best to shy away against him; I was still the Shy-Girl-from-7, even if the Capitol-creatures around me kept whispering my other name.

"She really is a beautiful disaster."

"Just look at her!"

"Cato should have killed her when he had the chance."

Then there was Mulberry who kept on popping up behind the colorful people, making comments, and mischief. I had to remind myself that he wasn't real, he wasn't there. It was driving me insa- no, no, if I said I was insane, that was like accepting I was going mad…wasn't it?

"Cato, dear?" I said getting his attention away from two strangely dressed women, "I need some air."

He leaned down to kiss my forehead, "Right," he turned back to the odd ladies, "If you'll excuse us."

"No, it's alright," I wanted to be alone so that I could tell Mulberry to leave me alone, "I'll be just a minute."

The older boy pulled me back by the waist, "You better," his voice was low enough that only I could hear.

"Cato, have you missed me this much?" Everyone around us was watching us, "I'll miss you every second I am gone."

The blonde could do nothing but laugh and kiss me gently on the lips. I was punished by having him dig his fingers into my sides, "Hurry back."

I nodded leaving him with all those women. He seemed so uncomfortable surrounded by them. _Fish out of water,_ Mulberry stated, _amateur_-

"Like you would know how to be around girls," I whispered running a hand through my free hair.

The brunette scoffed walking beside me; _I got you, didn't I?_

I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me and continued to walk, "Your dead-"

_But not gone, never gone, always here, for you. Whether you need me or not,_ He stated following me out to the balcony.

I sighed placing my hands on the stone railing, "I really wish you would go away," I looked down; all of the Capitol was celebrating, and trying to get into the party. Trying to get a glimpse at us.

_Now, Rel, you don't mean that. _Mulberry's chest was against my back, both of his hands were over mine, _you need me here._

Then I felt a real hand rest over mine, I was startled out of my wits and almost pulled my hand away.

"Hello." The girl standing next to me said. She was a few years older than me; I knew she was a previous victor, from District 4.

"Hi…" my voice sounded hoarse, "Annie Cresta?"

Her green eyes seemed kind, and had a faraway look to them, "And you're Laurel Berkeley."

I nodded and looked back down at the crowd below us.

"I came out here my year too," she stated not looking at me, "I thought about jumping, anything to make the voices stop."

My azure eyes met her aqua hues, "You hear voices too?"

She let out a breathy laugh, "But you can't tell them I told you," I told her I wouldn't, "and you can't tell anyone you hear them either…I made that mistake…"

My gaze softened, "Do they ever go away?"

She shook her head, then she covered her ears, closing her eyes she said, "No, never, but you know," she opened her eyes but kept her hands on her ears, "there are a few people who seem to keep them quiet when I'm around them."

I nodded, "Like…someone you love?"

Her eyes seemed to be staring somewhere off in space, "Yeah…like…Finnick." Just then someone called for her, and elderly woman stood by the balcony entrance, standing next to her was the notorious Finnick Odair, the playboy from District 4.

"It was nice talking to you An-" I was taken aback when the older girl threw her arms around my shoulders. My expression soften into a smile, "Bye, Annie."

"Bye, Laurel." She only turned back to say one last thing to me, "Maybe if you keep him close, he can make the voices go away…"

I tilted my head to the side, "Him?"

She looked up like she was thinking, "Cato."

I smiled watching her take Finnick's hand, "Hey, Berkeley, your boy-toy is in need of rescuing right about now," the playboy stated walking away.

I literary facepalmed myself making Mulberry laugh, "I forgot about Cato!" I groaned making my way inside.

I found the blonde still surrounded by a crowd of women; I actually had to push my way through to get to him. He smiled when he saw me and took me in his arms, "I'm sorry ladies," He said kissing my lips, "but I own a certain someone a dance."

All of the colorful women groaned, "Don't keep him too long, Laurel~!" They called.

I smiled back at them, "I plan on keeping him all night," _Wow; a shy girl wouldn't say that,_ Mulberry teased when I walked past him.

The song playing was a slow one, if the triplets hadn't had their way I wouldn't know what to do. Thankfully, and much to my stylist amusement, Rollo allowed them to teach me how to slow dance in a matter of seconds. Cato wasn't bad at it either, all he had to do was hold me close with his hands on my small sides, and my hands on his shoulders.

"What took you so long?" he demanded in a low voice.

I met his blue eyes with a pout, "I was just talking with a friend."

His shoulders, I noted, were very tense, "You're not leaving me for the rest of the night." Cato kissed my forehead, "I plan on keeping you all night." He repeated my words in a husky voice.

I stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him, "I'm looking forward to it."

He smirked, "Yeah, I bet you are."

Our eyes stayed locked through the dance. I kept on searching for something besides remorse, anger, longing, pain, pity, anything! But I found nothing but the one thing I kept denying he felt for me. _Love._

"That man," He whispered ruining our moment, "keeps staring at you."

I turned to see who he was talking about. On the other side of the room stood a man with bright blue hair, brighter than Caesar's hair. He had a bit of dark scruff growing on his high cheeks; he was just about as tall as Rollo -if you can believe that- and had piercing ice blue eyes. Colder than Cato's eyes.

"Who is he?" I asked looking back at Cato.

The blonde protectively wrapped his arm around my shoulders taking me away from the dance floor, "I don't know, but I think it's time for us to go," when we walked by his lady friends he pulled me close and said, "I want you in my bed, _now_." Loud enough for everyone to hear.

I laughed slapping his chest playfully, _I go from shy, to beautiful disaster, to slut all in one night, I must be doing something right._

The ladies all scuff in bitter jealousy watching me like hawks. The blonde pulled me closer by the shoulders to gently kiss my temple. Whenever I was this close to him I would take in his sent. I never wanted to leave his side, because it was now that I realized that Mulberry was truly silent.

* * *

"I'll see you in the morning," Cato said standing in front of my bedroom door. I knew both Blight and Johanna were waiting for him to leave along with Brutus and Enobaria. They didn't want us alone for too long, especially since our little incident up on the roof earlier.

From what I understood Johanna had to be held back by Blight when she found out, and Enobaria had punched Brutus to get to her. I didn't understand why Johanna was defending me so much lately. A few weeks ago she kept on complaining to Blight about how week I was and what not.

I guess everyone was now showing their true colors now that it was over.

"Tomorrow should be fun…" I stated pulling his blazer of my sore shoulders.

Cato placed his hand on my small shoulder, gently rubbing at my scratches, "I…I shouldn't have had…I was…mad."

I nodded handing him his jacket, "Don't worry about it."

He nodded taking his hand of me. We stood there for an awkward moment when he said, "I want to kiss you."

I stared up at him in awe, "Are you asking me?"

He shook his head wrapping his arms around me, "I'm telling you." My arms snaked around his neck; I couldn't help but to smile against his lips when he lifted me of the ground.

I bit my lower lip when he pulled away.

He slowly set me down on the ground, "You still think I'm pretending." It was a statement, sadly I said yes.

"Goodnight, Two."

"See you around, Seven."

I was startled to find Rollo standing in the middle of my room dressed in his electric-purple pajamas -with a matching nightcap- and a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Were you two making out?" He asked, "I remember when I used to make out, ha, but then my wife gets pregnant and, ha, ha, ha, all she wants is a foot rub."

I walked past him to the changing screen, "Rollo, I really don't want to hear it."

"Ha, ha, ha," His monotonous laugh filled the room, "You should of seen District 2 when you left him alone…all those women, it reminded me of when Finnick Odair won."

I walked around the changing screen wearing my plaid green shorts and black tank top, "What are you talking about?"

Rollo was already laying on my bed, "If Cato had come out alone…there would have been a high price on his head," his ice hues met my blue orbs, "good thing he has you to keep them away, no one will touch either of you as long as you keep the act up."

I crawled into bed next to him, "How do you know?"

The white haired man turned on his side, pushing himself up by the elbow and resting his head on his hand, he said, "I'm a stylist, everyone tells me everything, my dear," I rested my head down on the pillows, "If the people like a Victor enough he or she will be sold to the highest bidder," by sold Rollo meant to be used in the acts of pleasure, that was his nice way of putting it, "People wanted to buy you to, and Mulberry…and Katniss."

His pale finger brushed my tear away, "T-that's horrible."

"The life of a Victor is a horrible one, or so I am told." He lay back down. The two of us stared up at the high ceilings, "lights off." He called and the lights turned off, I didn't know you could do that…then again I didn't know a lot of things.

"That man," I stared not looking at him, "the one with the blue hair…"

"Bruno Snow." His voice had a hint of bitterness to it, "President Snow's youngest living son." We turned our heads to look at each other, "My little _howlets _tell me he was one of your sponsors," I nodded looking back at the ceiling, "Men like Bruno Snow…do not sponsor someone and expect nothing in return."

A shiver ran through me like liquid fire. Was that the reason why the President had been so displeased with me? Because I saved Cato, there for not allowing his son to have me?

Rollo took my small hand in his own pale one. His fingers were so long they almost reached my wrist. Mulberry rested his head next to mine. For once since I was out of the Arena I was truly scared.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**What? Did I just update Twice again!? OMG I need to stop! Ha! Just kidding I won't stop until I am finished, which I will be…soon! I can't believe it…I have never finished anything in my life…and this is almost over! Once I am done here, I will try to quickly finish On the Outside Looking In, then get to work on the SEQUEL and Marvel's fic. **

**I am so very excited!**

**How do you guys like the name Bruno for our Villain? I always wanted an OC to be named Bruno.**

**Anywhore, **

**Maddymomo12: I'm sorry it wasn't your favorite, but I do have a reason for Cato going back to his crazy self, stick around and find out. As for Mulberry, I am sorry to say that he will always be alive in Laurel's mind. No Cato isn't going insane like Laurel, it's just her.**

**Heart77: Yes, sequel! Well, maybe not as bad but she will have her moments! **

**xxwolfgirlxx: I am going to! Thanks for the comment!**

**jvtuazon15: I am already working on a Marvel fic as we speak…I mean…as you read this, yeah, hahah! Yes, Cato knows his stuff! Thank you so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Interviews, goodbyes (no, Rollo, no!), a truce, did I just change the POV?! And finally home at last, the last chapter of Beautiful Disaster. Please READ the End Notes, also even thought it's over R&R…it makes the Sequel come faster yah know!**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

"Why is he here?" Lala asked brushing my long hair over and over.

Lulu looked over her shoulder, "I don't know, but I want to know who dyed his hair, that's the color I wanted!" She complained dabbing make up on my cheeks.

It was Lele that finally said what the other two were thinking, "he is so handsome."

Rollo showed up then taking my shoes from her hands and hitting her upside the head with it, "I don't pay you to speak." He warned the other two.

I smiled softly at him taking a small bite of my breakfast. I looked at myself in the mirror before looking back at Bruno Snow, the Presidents youngest living son. He couldn't of have been older than Blight, then again the Capitol citizens were know for using a lot of cosmetic surgeries to make themselves look younger. Said man was talking to the camera crew that was setting up by the fountain.

Cato's and my last interview would be up on the roof which, if you think about it, was rather ironic. We stared here, we would end here.

"This is it, Laurel," Lala said braiding two small strands of my hair then tying them together at the back of my head, leaving the rest of my hair down, "This is the last time I get to play with your hair, until the Victory tour."

I looked at the three of them standing up, "Thank you, guys, for…making me beautiful." I almost gagged the last word.

"It wasn't easy," Lele stated getting hit on the head by both of her sisters, "Why is everyone doing that!?" She cried rubbing her green head. I laughed softly, hugging all three.

Rollo made me sit back down so he could put my shoes off, "I am more than capable of doing it myself," I said looking down at his white head.

The Stylist only smiled, "You do realize this is the last time I get to do it, don't you?"

I froze looking at the beautiful light brown heels, "This is goodbye then?"

He nodded helping me up, "For now." The white man walked me over to the full length mirror; "Well?" he asked waiting for my approval.

I was wearing a short sleeved green dress, it was pretty plain, except for the neckline which was decorated with silver circles. My long brown hair was pretty much down except for the two braids Lala put in. Then there were the shoes, not to tall, but high enough to make me reach Cato's chin (I only reached his shoulders).

I turned to look at the tall man, "What is it?" He asked eying me over, "too much?"

"It's perfect," I said wrapping my arms around him, for once he hugged back, "Thank you for everything, Rollo."

Suddenly someone cleared their throat, cutting Rollo's affection short. "Miss Berkeley?" I turned around to find myself standing before Bruno Snow, "Hello, I don't think we have been properly introduced."

I smiled allowing him to take my hand in his, "No we haven't Mr.…"

"It's Snow, Bruno Snow," He stated arrogantly like I should already know who he was, "but please call me Bruno, I'm too young to be called Mr." He laughed at his own joke.

"Ha, ha, ha." Was Rollo's dry reply.

I elbowed my stylist in the stomach, getting no reaction, "To what do I own the pleasure, Bruno?"

He became nervous then, "I, uh, I actually wanted to give you these," I hadn't notice he was holding one hand behind his back, "I always thought laurel flowers to be beautiful, but they do you no justice."

I took the small bouquet in my hands, "Thank you they are lovely." The flowers were light with pink tones. I always thought they looked like miniature umbrellas…I wanted to correct him, they weren't called 'laurel flowers' they were called mountain laurel, and were very hard to find this time of the year.

"Laurel, you are on in ten." One of the TV crew called.

I handed the flowers to Rollo who stared down at them in disgust, "I am sorry, I wish I could stay and chat, Bruno, but I haven't seen Cato all day."

The blue haired man nodded, "Of course, of course." He stood out of my way, "although I really hope we will be able to talk soon, Laurel."

I nodded trying hard to cover the fear in my eyes, "I will try to get Belanova to schedule something. She's the one in charge of my time you see."

Rollo snickered at my response, and I was mortified. I had just told the president's son to make an appointment!

_Nicely done_, Mulberry stated holding both of his thumbs up.

Bruno tried to seem like he didn't get the joke, He took my hand in his to give it one last kiss. I was scared of this man, and with good reason. He had the same menacing look in his eyes that his father had.

* * *

Cato was already sitting on the provided love seat waiting for me. I slumped down next to him, we hadn't even stared and I was already out of breath. I looked around and found that Caesar wasn't even ready yet. Typical Capitol workers, never ready when they were needed.

I turned back to meet Cato's gaze, "What?" I asked not liking the way he was staring at me. He was looking somewhere over my shoulder. I could only guess that Bruno Snow was the one to make the blonde so tense.

Cato suddenly took hold of my waist, lifting me so that I was sitting sideways on his lap, "Just go with it." He ordered in a hushed tone.

"Along with wha-" His lips were on mine before I could finish. His hand rested on my lower back, and the other on the back of my neck. I kept mine on his flexed shoulder, not sure what to do with them as the kiss heated up. I had never, in my young seventeen years, been kissed like that before, and in front of so many people either. His calloused hands kept on running up and down my sides; sometimes my dress would dangerously rise up, much to my discomfort.

_Keep up the act, and no one can touch you_, Rollo's word rang through my head. No one but Cato.

"Wow, there you two, save it for later!" Caesar commented taking his seat.

I pulled away in a hurry hiding my head against Cato's neck, "I can't keep my hands off of her," he confessed.

I kissed him once more before getting off his lap.

"Young love is so refreshing to be around, I always say." The spokesman stated with a laugh. I liked Caesar; he never made me feel uncomfortable. "Let's get started, shall we?" Cato wraps his arm around my shoulders, so I bring my feet up on the love seat, curling them slightly. I wrap one arm around his middle, resting my temple on his shoulder.

"So, Laurel," Caesar starts looking down at his notes, "What was it like when you lost Mulberry?"

I take a deep breath before I answer, "I was devastated, I had lost a very good friend, I didn't know how I was going to survive without him…I guess he must of have been watching over me after he was gone."

"What was your relationship with him like?" Caesar's voice was gentle, I knew he wasn't asking to hurt me, people really wanted to know.

"He was like an older brother, I never thought of him as anything else, really." Blight nodded from behind the camera crew.

"And Cato how did you feel when Glimmer and Clove showed up with a beaten up Laurel?" For some reason their names being mentioned made us both tense up.

Cato took a moment to reply, "I was mad, but I knew that if I showed it they would use her against me," he looked down at me with tenderness in his eyes, "I didn't want anyone to hurt her anymore."

I smiled kissing his cheek.

The fallowing questions were what Blight had already told me: how did you feel when you woke to find Laurel taking care of you? What was it like when you were all alone? What where your thoughts when you found her half dead?

"I was afraid I would lose her again…" there was honesty in his voice, "I don't know what I would have done if I had."

I could see Blight making small hand gestures, I knew what he wanted, "You will never lose me." Then I kissed him.

"I guess the big question here is," The blue haired man made a dramatic pause, "is there wedding bells in the near future?"

Nervous laughter left our lips, "Only time will tell." Cato answered before I could, _please be satisfied, please be satisfied_. I prayed looking at the interviewer.

"What do you think, Laurel, is there?"

I gave Caesar a shy smile, "Well…every little girl always dreams of her wedding day," _Oh, Blight, we didn't rehearse this!_ "I know I have been thinking about it a lot lately…" _Lies, all lies, _"But like Cato said, only time will tell."

A few more questions and the interview is finally over, leaving me with a bitter taste in my mouth. In every interview there was always a question that would bother me. Marry Cato, in the near future? I hadn't thought of that. Of course if we wanted to remain untouched by the people of the Capitol we would eventually have to marry.

_Admit it,_ Mulberry stared, _Marring Cato is better than marring Persimmon_.

I ignored his comment and allow myself to be escorted back into the penthouse for my final goodbyes.

The triplets are all crying, Lala being the oldest tries to keep herself together. "We'll see her soon," she tells the other too after I hug them once more, "stop it you will ruin your make up!" The pink one warns and instantly makes the other two stop.

Belanova fallows, she has her blonde hair up in a puff. She doesn't say anything; all she does is hug me tight. Rollo stands next to her, he playfully tugs on my hair when he hugs me, "Remember everything I told you." He says kissing my forehead.

"Thank you for everything." I kiss his cheek, and his face turns pink making me smile.

He smiles softly, "You are beautiful, Laurel Berkeley, a beautiful disaster."

I take a good look at the four of them before stepping into the lift. Weeks ago, I hated them all, and now it pained me to say farewell to these strange Capitol Creatures. The odd ones among the odd ones.

* * *

We arrive at the train station in a hurry; everyone that wasn't allowed at last night's party is there to try to get one last look at us. The killer and the beautiful disaster are finally going home. Cato holds my hand until we are in the safety of one of the train carts.

I slowly let go of him and make my way to my old room, he goes the opposite way, and we say nothing to each other. Our little act is over until we arrive at 2 the next morning. It would take two days to get to 7, so when we would get there I would stand alone.

I seat on my bed looking at the buildings that go by, it would be at least a month before I would be back here…unless Bruno Snow had a say in it, and actually made an appointment with Belanova. I couldn't help but to giggle at my stupidness.

_It's not funny_, Mulberry stated lying down next to me, _you'll get yourself killed._

I look down at him, "Good, then you won't have to wait for me anymore!"

I sleep for about five hours until my stomach wakes me demanding to be feed. I knew I wouldn't have to stuff my face anymore because now that I had won, my mother and I would be seat for life. She would get the medicine she needed for her heart, and we would not have to be afraid of the winter.

I almost ran out of the dinning cart when Cato walked in from the other side, "Stay." He ordered when I turned around to leave.

"I'm not a dog." I stated walking closer to him.

He shook his head sticking a grape in his mouth, "But you sure are obedient."

"No one asked you." I froze when he laughed at my come back.

"So we are back to that, Seven? No one asked me?" He continued to laugh even as my eyes began to fill with tears, "So…" said he once he came down, "Do you still believe I was pretending the whole time?"

I sighed meeting his gaze, "I know you were…"

"Oh, so you _know_." He asked in a mocking tone, "you know for a fact that my feelings for you are not real?"

I nodded blinking the tears away, "Ask anyone in this train and they will say the same."

To this he said, "I wanted to ask you."

"I know because you did it for-"

"Sponsors." He finished.

I nodded, "and I went along with it to survive…so we are pretty much even."

Cato took a moment to take this in. We had both used each other to leave the arena alive. We were, in fact, even. Whatever feeling he thought he had for me was not real, just like I had no feelings for him what so ever. Only those of anger, and hate remained.

"Alright, Seven, here's how its gonna go," He crossed his arms over his chest, "when we are alone, we do not speak, or look at each other…we are invisible to one another," I nodded, "but out there, and only out there, we are very much in love…understand?" My heart aches when he says this, but I know that it's for the best that we end things here.

I cleared my throat, and try hard to keep the tears away, "So don't talk to me, and don't come near me until tomorrow."

"Nothing happened between us."

"Nothing at all." I agreed.

Cato holds his hand out for me to shake, "So truce?"

I take his calloused hand in mine, "Goodbye, Two."

He lets go and turns to leave, "until tomorrow, Seven."

I stand tall until I heard the door close after him. Once it does close my knees go weak and I fall to the floor crying. Mulberry kneels down next to me, he wraps his bulky arms around me and allows me to cry freely. I had lost him, I had lost the boy from 2 because I was too stubborn to accept that maybe he had loved me, that maybe he hadn't been pretending. I was such a stupid girl, everyone was right…I was nothing more than a beautiful disaster.

* * *

**Cato**

I stood on the other side of the dinning door, listening to her cry. I wanted to go in there and hold her in my arms until her tears would run dry. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how I truly would kill for her.

But I was too proud to do it, and angry. I was angry because she didn't believe me. She thought I had only used her to get sponsors, it was never like that. All my answers at the last interview were true, much to Enobaria's dismay.

I let out a heavy sigh before walking away, I needed rest.

At breakfast, the next morning, I seat next to her. It was that or a seat next to my very pissed of mentor. I wasn't in the mood to hear anymore of her comments. Laurel's mentor, Johanna, and Enobaria were going at it again. Brutus would try to get the younger woman to shut up only to have her going on again minutes later. Brutus wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but at least she listened to him.

Laurel was staring off into the distance again. She had been doing it a lot lately. That and sleep. She was beginning to worry me.

"I heard she's going mad," Enobaria mentioned the day I woke at the hospital. I had asked where Laurel was and that was the answer, "Just like the Cresta girl."

I set my knife aside to take her small hand in mine.

So much for the no talking, no touching truce we established the night before, "Are you okay?" I whispered.

It took her a moment to respond, she said she wasn't hungry, just tired, "How long until we arrive?" She asked once we stood alone in front of the wide window.

"A couple of minutes." I couldn't help but to feel like she wasn't all there at the moment. Her eyes seemed so far away.

"Glad to be home?" She asked looking away from the window.

For some reason I didn't know how to answer that question. Was I glad to be home? I was glad to be out of the Arena, I was glad to have her safe next to me. I was not glad to be leaving her. If I had my way I would make her stay in 2 with me, and never let her go.

But I knew her mother was sick, heart problems or something like that, I couldn't take her away from her. Not when she didn't have a long time to live.

Enobaria and Brutus showed up, they were both ready to go home as well. I knew they were please to bring a Victor back, they just wished I had made it out with Clove, or completely alone. I sighed, thinking about my District Partner, not a day would go by that I didn't think about her. I wished I had been there to save her.

Laurel took my hand in her smaller one, "Smile," she said softly kissing my cheek, "we are in love, remember?"

I smirked looking back out the window. _I'm in love_, I thought, _you're just too stubborn to realize it._ I shook my head, I couldn't think like that. Soon we entered the Valley of District 2. My home.

I was home.

Brutus actually gave Laurel a hug before getting off, Enobaria just glared leaving without a word. "She hates me." Laurel mumbled.

I smiled softly, "She hates everyone." _And Brutus just likes you because you actually killed someone._

The people of District 2 were actually happy to see us. They called out our names, and cheered when we stepped up so they could see us better. My old Academy friends were standing around; they all knew I would return, they had said it before I even left. I didn't pay them much attention; I was searching for the only person that mattered out there.

My father was standing in the middle of the crowd. A proud smile had replaced his usual grim face. For once he was happy to see me.

I turned back to Laurel, "I'll see you soon," I told her kissing her briefly to say what everyone wanted to hear, "I love you."

The brunette smiled standing on her tippy toes to kiss me again, "I love you more." It didn't sound like a lie, and just then I allowed myself to believe that she had meant it.

* * *

**Laurel**

I found myself in the train's sitting room, curled up on an arm chair. I had my knees pulled to my chest, with my head rested on my knees. Mulberry had been up to no good ever since Cato left. He kept on saying that I was a bad person for not believing that the blonde Career really did love me.

So I did the only thing I could do to shut him up.

I cried.

"What are you up to?" Johanna's voice was calming.

I didn't look up at her, "Nothing," I sobbed, "just leave me alone."

I could hear her moving around in the room, "You really don't believe him?" She asked from somewhere behind me. When I didn't answer she went on to say, "You can tell me, I won't go and snitch to Blight like Rollo does." She sat down on the floor next to the arm chair, "I know it's not my place, but…I think you should of listened to him…he wasn't taking what you said to him well…" I looked down at her through my tears, "I know it wasn't right for him to use you like that, but maybe, maybe he wasn't pretending."

"I know he wasn't pretending," I sobbed, "I just can't forgive him for lying to me..."

She nodded, "look think of it this way, you came out proving everyone wrong," I scooted over so she could sit next to me in the small chair, "even me."

I let out a sigh, "I don't care about that, Johanna," I rested my head on the arm rest, "all I want to do right now is get into bed and hide under the covers until I die."

The short haired chuckled, "Don't we all."

I turned to look at her, "Why are you being so nice to me?" I finally asked. Ever since I made it out of the Arena Johanna has been defending me, and she has also not said anything cruel like she had in the beginning. Why was everyone acting so differently now that it was over?

Johanna shrugged looking down at her feet, "Because I know what you have been through…because I know what it's like to make the decision of do or die on the spot."

I rested my head on my mentor's shoulder. Johanna was really not so bad after all.

"Oh, stop it! You are going to make me cry!" Blight shouted from the door.

I laughed watching Johanna run over to him to hit him. If there was one thing I was happy to get out of this whole experience, I would say it was those two. My mentors. The ones who had to stand on the outside fighting besides me to keep me alive. I owed them everything.

* * *

I opened the dinning cart window to get a better smell of the pine trees that went by. "That never gets old," Blight stood next to me looking out.

"Best smell in the world!" I cried happily, sitting back down.

Johanna added, "that and sweaty lumberjacks."

The freckled boy scolded, "You just had to ruin it."

"You're gonna miss me, Blight." Said Johanna looking out the window. Since I had won, this would be Johanna's last mentoring job. I would be taking over next year, with Blight by my side to teach me everything I needed to know.

I was not looking forward to it.

"What's there to miss?" My mentors and I made out way to the cart with the wide window.

"My sense of humor." I laughed softly at Blight's expression.

"You get mad, every time we make fun of you!"

The way they acted was strange. It was almost as if the two of them were pretending like what had happened the last few weeks had never occurred. It must have been nice, to not have a dead person, Like Mulberry, hanging around to remind them of the fact.

_You're finally home_, the dead boy was wearing the same thing he wore during the reaping, _must be nice._

"It is because you are here with me." I whispered hopping neither of my mentors had heard me.

_Always here, never gone, whether you need me or not_.

"Welcome home, Laurel," Blight said stepping off the train.

I took a deep breath before stepping forward. The familiar sent of pine trees called me forward. Mulberry hand was around mine, I was home. The Beautiful Disaster was home.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**What a crappy ending, we want a sequel! Well you are getting one! It will be called So Close. As for Marvel his fic's title will be Swallowed in the Sea, and will be very AU, if I want to make it work! So don't judge me!**

**Also I took down On the Outside Looking In, because I needed to fix some stuff! And because honestly, I just want to focus on the other two right now!**

**On another note, even though this is over, I really would love to hear from everyone, I will answer comments on the first chapter of the sequel! **

**jvtuazon15: My favorite spammer (haha)! Yes, Marvel will be my next project, but I will be working on the sequel at the same time do not worry. **

**PeppermintAmortentia: Thank you!**

**Finger bang bang: Thanks!**

**Hiaho: Bruno is just a creep who will have to screen time on the sequel! And as you can see Johanna understands what Laurel is going through, so she is being nice. **

**Hearts77: Yes, hate him! I know, they are all unfinished or really bad, so I will try to do Marvelous justice (hahaha)!**

**heffalumplova: Bruno is going to have a bigger part in the Sequel, he is the bad guy. As for your other question, I can't answer it right now! **

**Cecedancelover: I am glad you like it! Cato's crazy side never goes away!**

**Let me know what you guys thought over all! I can't wait to hear from you all on the Sequel and on Marvel's fic! Thank you so much to those who stuck to this from the beginning like maddielala56, and Ninjaflower! And SUPAfast JeLLyFisH for the fanart!**


	18. PlayList

**Beautiful Disaster Playlist**

(In no particular order)

Eyes Open—Taylor Swift (Laurel)

The Enemy—Mumford & Sons (Cato/ Laurel)

Heart's A Mess—Gotye (Cato/ Laurel)

The Beauty And The Tragedy—Trading Yesterday (Laurel/ Mulberry)

Blue Jeans—Lana Del Rey (Laurel/ Mulberry)

Be Still—The Fray (Mulberry/ Laurel)

Beautiful Disaster—Jon McLaughlin (Laurel)

The Funeral—Band Of Horses (Laurel/ Mulberry)

Anywhere But Here—SafetySuit (Cato/ Laurel)

Dream—Priscilla Ahn (Laurel)

Without You—Lana Del Rey (Laurel/ Mulberry)

Echo—Jason Walker (Laurel)

Safe & Sound—The Civil Wars Ft. Taylor Swift

Dead Hearts—Stars

C'est La Mort—The Civil Wars


End file.
